After the End
by Catherine-PJO
Summary: The story begins right after Luke dies and follows Percabeth's life after the war. Fluff, a quest, fluff, wedding, honeymoon and more that are still to come! Rated M for a few adult themes. Sequel now up!
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, what you'll read below (if you plan on reading anyway) is the corrected and "beta-ed" context of the first chapter of the story. If you've read it already, you won't see many differences. Just a typo here and there, better grammar, fixed parts of missing sentences because of the "amazing" Document Manager and so on. Point is that there's nothing new to it. I owe the fixed version to **_presgirl97_**, since even though I planned on fixing it at some point, my life turned upside down and I haven't been able to. **

**One more thing. I've seen reviews in which people say that it's bad that I copied one of the last chapters of the book. I know it is. I hate it myself, but in order to progress with the story as I wanted it, I had to change specific parts of that chapter, but the rest were needed. So if you want to review just to tell me that it's bad I copied it, don't waste your time. It won't make me change the chapter and after all the crap I went through during 2011, it also doesn't bother me in the least bit. Anyway, enough with the gibberish. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

It was all over. Kronos was dead, thanks to Luke who willingly sacrificed himself to save us. To save Annabeth. The only reason we are alive now is because he saw her all bloody and hurt, bringing him back to the surface. Above Kronos. We were ALIVE!

"I'll go get the others." Grover said and we nodded. Annabeth and I were left alone in that moment.

"Are you okay Wise girl?" I asked her worried.

"I've been better." She said and I saw her wince when she moved against the stone floor. So even though I was also weak, I went behind her so she could lay her head on my shoulder. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are hurt and need to be comfortable." I said and kissed her head involuntary. I hope she doesn't realize that. But who am I kidding here? I'm in love with a daughter of Athena. I should have known better.

'Did you just kiss my head, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me looking up. Suddenly I couldn't speak. I couldn't even make a sound.

"I might have." I said when I finally found the words. She didn't comment on that any further and I was glad.

"Could you help me up, please?" She asked after a little while. Instead of answering, I got up and helped her up. Her knees buckled and I caught her by the waist careful not to touch her broken arm. But in that attempt she ended up with her face buried in my chest and her arms around my neck. Gods, how I loved the feeling of having her in my arms!

"Are you alright?" I asked looking down at her. She looked up, smiled, and kissed me. SHE WAS KISSING ME! To say I was surprised was an understatement. At first, I didn't respond because of pure shock, but when that passed I kissed her back just as eagerly. Just like in everything she does, she had complete control over our kiss. She was the one to push her tongue into my waiting mouth. She was the one who, although hurt she reached up to bring herself as close to me as possible. And she was the one to end it because of someone clearing their throat behind us. Thankfully it was just Grover. We still didn't pull apart completely.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but the gods defeated Typhon and are on their way here." He said and both Annabeth's eyes and mine went wide. We broke apart but I still held her so she didn't fall.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed my cheek. Like I would have let her stand on her own. The first to enter the throne room was my father. He looked around and when he saw the destruction my fight with Luke/Kronos caused in all its might and the dead body of Luke right behind us, he spoke.

"What is this?" The other Gods were behind him now.

"We need a shroud for the Luke. A great son of Hermes." I said holding on to Annabeth, for both of our comfort. He nodded and the Fates came in to take Luke's body. Right before he was taken away, Hermes stopped them and approached his son. He whispered something to his ear and kissed his forehead. I could see that Annabeth wanted to say goodbye to him so I brought her carefully there before the Fates handled his body. She also bent down to his ear and whispered.

"Thank you for saving me when I was seven. And thank you for saving me again by preventing Kronos from killing Percy. I love you big brother. Have a good trip." She said and also kissed his forehead. Then she turned to me smiling but I could see the tears in her eyes. I knew I had a few in mine as well. I opened my arms for her and that's where she ended up, crying.

After a certain ritual, the Fates finally took Luke's body to underworld and Annabeth passed out in my arms. I panicked.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled and that's when all the gods turned to face us. Apollo was by my side in an instant.

"I've got this." Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard to look at, and his matching Ray-Bans and perfect smile made him look like a male model for battle gear. "God of medicine, at your service." He passed his hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation. Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep.

"She will be fine, Percy. She just needs some rest."

"Thanks Apollo." I said and lifted Annabeth from the ground bridal style. I carried her out of the room, where now the Gods were in full repair mode. They wanted to repair at least the throne room for now, before assigning someone the whole Olympus reconstruction operation. It went really fast. Especially when you have twelve supernatural beings doing the job. Under two hours later the throne room was decent and everyone was called in there. I was a little nervous about it.

By now Annabeth had woken up, and smiled up at me from my arms.

"Are you alright Percy?" Annabeth asked when she saw my uneasiness.

"Well... I'm scared shitless right now." I admitted making her laugh.

"And why would that be Seaweed Brain?" She asked after she was done laughing.

"Um... don't you think your mother will want to kill me?" I asked and her eyes went wide.

"She wouldn't..." She trailed off.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked bringing her closer to me.

"She wouldn't do that to me." She said and I could practically see the lightbulb on her head shine indicating she was thinking.

"She wouldn't do anything to you. She would kill me." I said eying her cautiously.

"And that would kill me. Do I really need to tell you that I love you?" She asked and I grinned.

"Well, a little confirmation helps boost my confidence to actually go in there." I said waiting. She grabbed my head and brought it down to hers. Our eyes were at the same level and I could look into her stormy gray ones.

"I love you. Ever since the first time I saw you, but with the quests, the trouble and everything I never realized it until I felt utterly jealous of Rachel for spending so much time with you. And then when I did, I couldn't help but think that our parents are sworn enemies. But I'm done with the thinking. Now I just want you!" She said and kissed me.

I pulled back and looked at her. "You were seriously jealous of Rachel? She has nothing on you. From her looks to the fact that you are the only one I dream of for the past three years. Or the fact that I got out of the Styx alive because I kept thinking about you. I love you Annabeth Chase! I have been from the first time I laid my eyes on you in that infirmary when you fed me the ambrosia." I said and also kissed her.

"Now that you know I love you, do you think you can stand being in the same room with my mom?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"If you are there, I have nothing to be worried about." I said, causing her to blush and smile.

"Let's go then." She said and dragged me through the doors to the throne room. When Athena noticed our stance she kept glaring at me, as Annabeth tried to calm me. We were the last to arrive. That fact made us receive a glare from Zeus for being so late.

"Now that everyone is present, we, the Gods of Olympus, have agreed that we should reward our heroes for their efforts and for keeping Kronos from conquering Olympus. So after this introduction, Thalia, my daughter, step forward." He waited until Thalia did what she was told. "It has come to my notice that you lost many of your hunters during the great battle so my gift is a promise to fill those ranks up as efficiently as I can."

"Thank you father." Thalia said and bowed.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" He stepped forward a little hesitantly. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods." Zeus said and Tyson jumped.

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Mr. D. called out Grover. He came to stand in front of the god nervously. "Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders." Then it was Athena who was the next to stand.

"Annabeth Chase, my wonderful daughter." She called and Annabeth went to kneel in front of her mother after kissing my cheek. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements." Annabeth looked up at her mother, stunned.

"I can rebuild Olympus?" She asked unsure. "I can design whatever I want?"

"Yes, Annabeth. Rise now, my daughter, official architect of Olympus." Athena exclaimed and we all cheered. Annabeth stood up and ran to my open arms kissing me in the process.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" My father boomed. Annabeth climbed off of me and I went to kneel in front of my father. "Rise my son." I did as I was told and waited for him to continue. "For your bravery against Kronos, the fact that your decision saved us all, the council has agreed to give you any gift you might want."

"Anything I might want?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Perseus. We would even make you a god if you wanted." Zeus said and one by one the gods agreed. Me- a god? It was really tempting, but that would mean I would have to lose Annabeth. I can't do that. Not now. Not ever. I remember the time two years ago when I thought I would lose her forever to the hunters. I turned around and looked at her. She was trying to be brave and smiled at me, but I knew her. I knew she would be anything but happy if I accepted. Holding her gaze I answered.

"No!"

"No?" All twelve gods said at once.

"Are you seriously denying our ultimate gift?" My father asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am." I said smiling at Annabeth, who returned it.

"But why?" Zeus asked.

"Because my life just started and I want to live it to the fullest with all my family and my loved one."I said still smiling at Annabeth who blushed. "But I would like to have another gift if you will. But you have to promise me that you will do it."

"If it is within our power." Zeus said.

"It is. But first swear on the river Styx." I demanded.

"You don't trust us boy?" He asked angrily.

"Someone once told me that one should always get a solemn oath" I said and looked at Hades.

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power." They all muttered their agreement.

"What I want is for all of you, and I mean each and everyone of you to properly recognize all of your children, so we don't have incidents like the one with Luke. His anger, fueled by the rejection he felt from his father, Hermes, is what made him turn to Kronos." I said and after much debate between them they finally complied with my request. When that was done, I could finally go back to Annabeth who was now talking with Clarisse. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't even jump up startled. She just relaxed to my touch.

"Prissy, how could you deny their gift?" Clarisse asked me in disbelief.

"Because I have everything I need right here in my arms. My girl and my friends." I said kissing Annabeth's cheek.

"Your girl, huh?" Annabeth, asked turning her head so she could look at me when Clarisse left.

"My girl." I confirmed and kissed her.

"That makes you my boy, doesn't it?" She asked me when we pulled apart.

"I have always been yours babe." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"Keep that thought in mind, because my mother is coming." She said and I stiffened. "Relax Percy. She is not going to kill you when I'm here."

"So she'll do it when you leave me alone?" I asked.

"So I just won't leave you alone," She said and turned to kiss my cheek.

"Annabeth, Perseus. Congratulations on your victory." Athena congratulated us.

"Thank you mom." Annabeth said.

"Thank you my lady." I also said.

"Perseus, why are you so stiff? Are you afraid of me?" She asked giggling. Giggling. The goddess of wisdom was GIGGLING!

"Well, yeah..." I trailed off.

"Annabeth do you believe that I would hurt him?" The goddess asked her daughter.

"Well, yeah..." She copied me, also trailing off.

"If I did, you would probably hate me, because there is not a single person in here that can't see the love you two share. I don't like the fact that you, Perseus, are a son of Poseidon, but you are the one my daughter loves. So rest assured that I will not hurt you, unless you hurt her. Because if you do, not even your father will be able to save you from my wrath." she threatened.

"I would never hurt her." I said and smiled at Annabeth who returned it.

"You know I'm still here, right?" She asked me and her mother then.

"We both do, but we also needed to have this talk. I'll leave you to yourselves now." She said and left.

"Did we actually receive your mother's blessing" I asked when she was gone.

"I think we did." She said smiling.

"When are you going to start designing Olympus?" I asked curious.

"I don't know yet. Why?" She asked me back

"Because I want to know how much time I can have with my girl before I have to stay away from her blueprints." I said and she smiled.

"I can't answer that yet, but what I can tell you: I'm beginning to like your little nickname for me." She said snuggling closer to my side.

"Oh yeah? I will have an even better one for you if you answer yes to this question: will you be my girlfriend after everything we've been through?" I asked and she just kissed me.

"You know I will. Now let's go back to the party, my handsome boyfriend." She said, dragging me to the throne room again. A few hours later, Nico came running to tell us that Rachel had stolen my Pegasus. So we had to run back to camp!

**Catherine-PJO**


	2. Quality time

**The "beta"-ed version of chapter two is below. Enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth, Nico, Grover and I ran as quickly as possible down the streets of Manhattan. There was no way we would get a cab with all this mess from the fight just a few hours ago, but thankfully my mother and Paul drove us to the Hill really soon. Turns out, Rachel became the new Oracle since the curse of Hades was lifted and now we could finally have a little peace. At least, before another great threat appeared in the horizon. She also gave us the next great prophecy. The campers that survived the war mourned for the lost ones and cheered for our great victory. Chiron and Mr. D. organized a little feast for our achievements and that's where I was now. Sitting in my lonely table, watching the girl I love eating with her siblings.

I took a moment to look around the pavilion. Our numbers had decreased greatly, but if the gods kept their promise that would soon change. I don't know if it would change for me, since I was a child of the big three, and they weren't supposed to have any kids, but I had been born, hadn't I? So Poseidon might have had many other children. Who knows? Only time will tell. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the one that came up behind me until I felt her hands covering my eyes.

"Can you guess who it is?" The person that startled me asked.

"Well... Let's see. Is it my beautiful girlfriend or Rachel?" I asked teasingly, which earned me a playful smack on the arm and Annabeth sitting in my lap. When she was seated she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went around her waist. "And I thought it was Rachel."

"Can Rachel do this?" She asked and kissed me with fervor. Sometime later she tried to pull back, but I held her head and brought my lips to her ear.

"No one can make me feel like this." I whispered and I felt her shiver. I then kissed the little spot behind her ear and finally let her pull back.

"Same applies here." She said shivering again.

"Isn't it forbidden for demigods to sit at the table of a different God or Goddess?" I asked her.

"Well, technically I'm not sitting at Poseidon's table, but on your lap." She said giggling.

"Does that mean we can eat like this every day?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't think so Seaweed Brain. Although I would've liked it." She said blushing. Then all the campers stood up with their torchlight in hand and headed towards us with Clarisse in the front.

"First of all, congratulations on saving the world from Luke. Second, you little lovebirds have to pay." She said and the campers lifted us up.

"What did we do?" We both asked at the same time.

"You have kept us waiting for you to get together for almost five fucking years." She said making us blush. "To the canoe lake!" She yelled and the others cheered, before doing what she told them. They carried us up the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey, when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

"Aren't we going up to the surface again?" Annabeth asked me when she realized I didn't intend to get up there soon.

"We are, but not now. I thought we could stay here for a little while. Spend some quality time together and all. Up there, we have no privacy and I want you all to myself." I said smiling, but she seemed uneasy. "Is there anything wrong with us being here alone?" When the words left my mouth her eyes went wide.

"No! Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Then what makes you look so uneasy?" I asked, worried.

"Well we are in the water. In the bottom of the lake." She said and I still didn't understand.

"So?"

"You know I'm afraid of the water right?" she asked me.

"I do, but I also know that you love me. So what are you afraid of now?"

"Well, we might have my mother's blessing, but not your father's. And that scares me a little. I mean... we are in his territory right?" She said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop laughing at me."

"I can't help it. Do you honestly think that I would let him hurt the woman I love more than anything in this world?" I said and she smiled. I moved closer to her until I had her in my arms. "And even though I know you don't need it, I will protect you from anything we face. People, monsters or gods. I will be there through it all." I said and finally kissed her.

**Annabeth's POV**

How could he be so cute? How could he make me feel like this? Why am I acting this way? I have been trying to find an answer to these questions ever since I kissed him almost 12 hours ago in the room of the twelve thrones. I even admitted that I loved him. Me! The Wise Girl as he has been calling me all these years. A nickname that when it comes from his mouth sounds so sweet and loving, but when someone else calls me that they end up in the infirmary. I'll have to remember to wish him a happy birthday later. It's August 4th after all. ( I changed the date so they had more time at Camp Half-Blood together)

He has turned my world upside down. He and I have done things I never thought I would do. On our first quest, we fought and killed Medusa, we came across spiders and although I freaked out he was there to make it all better. Then when we went to retrieve the Golden Fleece and Grover, he helped me get through the Sirens' song or rather he saved me from drowning myself. Later came the time when Luke kidnapped me. Percy came to rescue me like I thought he would, but I also didn't want him to get hurt. Even then I loved him but didn't know. Next year, he supported me when I took on the quest to the Labyrinth. Each and everyone of my decisions. And when I thought he died? I felt like I died too. But then he came to his own funeral and I was over the moon. That was the time I realized I couldn't live without him. It was like I couldn't breathe. I was in that much pain.

And this year, together we took charge of defending Olympus. Together we fought against all those monsters and angry demigods. He swam in the Styx and I was the one he held on to so he could resurface. I was the one who unknowingly saved him when Ethan Nakamura tried to stab him in the small of his back, where his Achilles spot was. I took a knife for him. And now here I am, with my arms around his neck and my lips attached to his, in an air bubble in the bottom of the lake. The territory of his father and my mother's sworn enemy. I would never do all that. But with Percy I did.

I have no idea how long we have been kissing, but I loved every second of it. And I whimpered at the loss of his lips when we pulled apart.

"Do we really have to resurface again?" I whined while he laughed. How melodic was his laugh? I'm totally whipped.

"An hour ago you were afraid to stay down here and now you don't want to leave?" He asked stealing a kiss from me. Had it been already an hour?

"I just saw that you were right for the first time in your life." I said and he pouted. He was so cute that I kissed his nose. "Okay, maybe it's not the first time." His previous pout was replaced by a huge smile.

"What was I right about exactly?" He asked. He really wanted me to fully say it.

"Fine! I'll say it. Percy, you were right about staying here for a little while. Happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic!" He answered still smiling. "Hold on and close your eyes!" He said and I did just that. I buried my head in his invulnerable chest and held on tight. A few short minutes later I could tell we had resurfaced by the sounds around us. "You can open your eyes now Annabeth." I did and I saw that we were right in front of his cabin.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Well, I just need to change. And so do you. We are completely soaked." He said blushing.

"Is that so, Seaweed Brain?" I asked raising my eye-brow.

"What else could it be? Do you think that I would bring you here to molest you or something?" He asked and I couldn't help but think that would be a great plan. But I didn't tell him that. Instead I said this:

"Even if you tried, I would kick your butt, Seaweed Brain." Unless I wanted him to try it. Which I do. He bent forward and whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"So you are saying that you wouldn't agree to that?" I shook my head not trusting my voice. "Your blush and shiver say otherwise baby."

"Well baby, you'd better start using the little brain you have, because you don't know anything."

"I may know nothing, but I know you. And you so want this." How true were his words! Before he could push me any further to admit that I did want him, I was saved by one of my sisters.

"Annabeth we need you at the cabin." Jenny said. I turned in Percy's arms and looked worried at my sister.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her concerned.

"No time to say. Come quick!" She said and ran back towards our cabin. I really didn't want to go now.

"Go. I'll change and wait for you." Percy said letting me go. But I wouldn't have that. I grabbed him by the neck and brought him down to me.

"I'll be quick." I said and kissed him. I turned to ran after Jenny and of the corner of my eye I saw that Percy stood there watching me until I was out of his sight. That fact made me smile. Gods, I'm turning into one of those mindless, corny sons and daughters of Aphrodite. I ran to my cabin and found almost all my siblings waiting there for me.

"What happened?" I asked worried now.

"Well we wanted to give you this." Jenny said stepping forward. In her hands she had a homemade cake with two numbers on it. One and six. "We knew you didn't have time for things like making a cake for Percy or something, so we did it for you." She continued while I stood there speechless.

"Annie, are you alright?" My little six-year-old sister, Amber, asked and that brought me back to reality.

"I'm alright Amber. Just a little surprised. I thought none of you even liked Percy." I said picking up Amber.

"Well, he is not our favourite..." One of my siblings started.

"... but you seem to love him, so we have to get used to it." Another finished.

"Change and go to him." Jenny said reaching for Amber.

"Thank you everyone!" I exclaimed and went to change so I could go back to the arms of the one I love. I put on some fresh clothes, took the cake from Jenny and ran to Poseidon's cabin. I walked in on the tips of my toes trying to surprise Percy, but that only resulted in my surprise. He was sitting by his desk in only a pair of black boxers. Through the years I've known him, I have many times seen him work, lifts weights and everything, but I had never witnessed how well built he had become. His arms and back were totally ripped, and when he stretched, his muscles flexed and unflexed in the most wonderful of ways. How can he do this to me?

I tried to ignore all the thoughts that were running through my mind and went to him. I placed the cake in front of his face, which surprised him to no end, and bent down wrapping my arms around him in the process.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!" I said and kissed his cheek. "Seems like the prophecy was right. You saved the world on your sixteenth birthday." I filled in.

"Thank you baby. I may have saved the world, but I also got the girl. Which is more important." He said pulling me on his lap. "Who helped you with the cake?"

"My siblings. They figured that now I have admitted to being crazy about you, they have to get used to your being around." I said and he laughed.

"The brainiacs accept me?" He asked and I looked at him wide-eyed. "Come on Annabeth. You know I wasn't referring to you."

"They are my siblings. We think alike. So you were referring to me too." I said and stood up. I was halfway out when Percy spun me around and pushed up against the wooden wall.

"I wasn't referring to you, because you are MY brainiac and you have always accepted me." He said and my heart melt. I was supposed to be angry, so I pushed him off of me, but stepping back he pulled me with him and we ended up on his bed with me lying on my back and him hovering over me. Neither one of us wasted any time. Our lips became one once again, while our hands were roaming each other's bodies. My hands started with his perfect six-pack and continued upwards until I was grasping his neck tightly. He, on the other hand brought his hands under my shirt and rubbed my sides. He never tried to go lower or higher. They just rubbed along my waistline.

It felt so fucking good having him this close to me. When breathing was necessary, he pulled back only to reattach his lips to the skin of my neck. The pleasure I was receiving was so much that I pushed his head lower and lower until his lips reached the space between my breasts. The room was filled with the moans of us both. He turned his head to the side and started sucking on the skin there. After a little while he pulled right back up and pecked my lips.

"I told you you wanted this." He said and laid his head on my chest.

"Shut up." I responded, making him laugh. As he looked down he turned red. "Why are you blushing?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to beat me up?" He asked worried.

"I promise that I'll try to stay calm and not beat you up. That's the best I can offer." I said.

"Well...that..." he started and kissed the space he was previously paying attention to,"... is going to leave a mark." He finished and I couldn't believe my ears.

"You gave me a hickey?" I asked with pure disbelief in my voice.

"I certainly didn't mean to." He tried to defend himself.

"So you didn't mean to mark me as yours?" I asked smiling.

"No. It just happened. Not that there are many people that don't know anymore..." He trailed off.

"Well, just so you know... You also have one there." I said and pointed at the side of his neck.

"PERCY!" We both looked up not changing our stance and blushed deep red.

**If you keep on reading, you'll see a little bit of Percabeth still, both of them will seem out of character and the reason behind that is the fact that I'm obviously not Rick Riordan and my view of Percy and Annabeth's relationship is different. If you don't like or share my view, this isn't the story for you I guess, sorry. Any questions will be answered in a pm, and I will respond to all possible reviews if they're signed ('cause if they're not, I just can't, sorry). Whether it will be just a thanks or a whole text depends on how much time I have.**

**Catherine****-PJO**


	3. Weird Behaviors

**Another corrected chapter for you. For those reading for the first time, the chapter is called weird behaviors for a reason and it's focused on Percabeth still. The plot starts up at chapter 6 and further, essentially till chapter 13 or 14. Then it goes back to fluff and Percabeth. Just so you know the structure of the story. Ohh and I'm keeping up the "don't waste your time criticizing my changes or the lack of them" attitude. Any criticism is accepted, of course, (and towards the way I write appreciated) but I'm just saying that it's pointless. The changes I made or didn't make were to make the story flow better in my head, I'm not asking you to share my view, but don't judge it because the story is a creation of my own (excluding the characters and general scenery of course), so I will have it the way I wanted and not the way you expect it. And yeah, I know that might make sound like a bitch, I'm fine with it.**

**Chapter 3: Weird Behaviors**

_**previously**_

"_PERCY!" We both looked up, not changing our stance and blushed deep red._

**Percy's POV**

Grover stood there wide-eyed watching us while I was in just my boxers and on top of Annabeth. She giggled at his expression and I couldn't help but join in, despite the fact that we were both red in embarrassment.

"I REALLY didn't need to see this." He said pointing at us. "You could at least close the door." He whined.

"Grover, in case you didn't notice, there is no door." Annabeth pointed out still giggling but not pushing me back.

"Whatever Wise Girl." He said and that's when Annabeth pushed me back and charged at Grover. She pushed him up against the wall and put her knife in his throat.

"Don't you ever call me Wise Girl again." She said and I stood up to go save my best friend from my girlfriend.

"But Percy does all the time." He whined as she pushed the blade a little further up his neck.

"And he is the only one that can." She said and I chose that moment to wrap my arms around her and pull her to me.

"Hey, relax. Grover didn't know he couldn't call you that. Right man?" I asked and he nodded furiously. She seemed to relax under my touch and to tell you the truth I loved the fact I had such an effect on her. It took a few moments until she was fully calm and she put the knife away.

"Fine! What did you want Grover?" She asked lying her head back against my shoulder.

"How did you just do that Perce? Anyway, um... your parents are here and they want to speak to you." He said.

"Our parents?" I asked and...

"As in... Athena and Poseidon?" Annabeth filled in.

"Yes. As in your godly parents. I suggest you put some clothes on Perce, or Athena will blast you away for molesting her favorite daughter." Grover said and ran out the door before Annabeth could do anything to him.

"What do you think they want?" I asked her nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know, but the fact that they came here together worries me a little bit." She answered and turned in my arms so she could face me. "And although I love your current outfit you'd better follow Grover's advice."

"Ohhh, so now you love my outfit huh? Or rather the lack of it." I teased.

"Yeah I do. Now go get dressed Seaweed Brain." She said, kissed me and went outside. I grabbed a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless t-shit and ran out to my girl. But she was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did she go? I took a few steps further in the camp when I felt someone climb on my back. I could recognize those arms anywhere.

"When did you manage to go get your cap, baby?" I asked her as she took it off.

"I had it with me. Piggy back ride?" She asked hopefully.

"Anything for you." That remark awarded me a kiss on the cheek. This transaction in our relationship has changed both of us so much. When would Annabeth, the proud, wise, smart daughter of Athena, let anyone take her on a piggy back ride, let alone ask for it? When would I have accepted to take someone my back like that? As if she was reading my mind she spoke.

"How can we have changed so much in a day?" She whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. You're the brainiac, remember?" I said as we walked further in the camp with the Big house as our destination.

"Your brainiac." She confirmed.

"My brainiac. Now I think, we have always had the potential to be like that. But only to each other. You saw how furious you were when Grover called you Wise girl." I started but she cut me off.

"What did you expect me to do? That's your nickname for me." She said.

"I know, and that proves my point. What I'm saying is that we have always had the tendency to be a little more affectionate to each other. Don't you remember all the hugs we have shared? Or the time you kissed my cheek when we won that chariot race? Neither you nor I have been like that to anyone but each other." I finally finished.

"When did you become so wise Seaweed Brain?" She asked me in disbelief.

"I have my moments." I said and we laughed. When we stopped laughing we were faced with the faces of two impatient gods. Our parents.

"Uh oh." Annabeth whispered in my ear before climbing off. We both knelt in front of our parents and waited for them to speak.

"Both of you, stand up." Athena ordered and we followed her words quickly.

"Athena and I have come here as your parents, not gods. So please try to relax a little." My father said and we nodded.

"But you came here together. You never do that." Annabeth pointed out.

"That's true Annabeth. But for the sake of our children we decided to try and put our differences aside when it comes to you two." Athena explained to her daughter, who smiled back at her.

"And now that's been cleared... Percy what is that on the side of your neck?" My dad asked and my hand flew to the mark Annabeth gave me during our make-out session.

"Um... well..." I really didn't know what to say. I mean how do you tell your girlfriend's mother and your father, who both are gods, that you were THIS close to having your way with your girlfriend?

"Like you don't know, Poseidon. I'm sure you have given many of those." Athena said and both gods shared a laugh, while Annabeth and I looked at them shocked.

"You laughed." Annabeth said like it was the strangest of things. In any other case it would be natural, but not in this one.

"Gods can do that Annabeth." My father said and Athena nodded.

"No, she means you shared a laugh. You two. The archenemies. The god of the sea and the goddess of wisdom." I explained.

"Percy, we may be everything you just said, but we are also your parents. We are trying to put everything else aside to support this relationship because we can see that you are in love with one another." Athena said. It was the first time she called me Percy. Not son of Poseidon or Perseus.

"And we know that we haven't been there for you before, except your thoughts of course, and we wanted to change all that, now that the threat of Kronos is past us." My father filled in.

"So you, my lady, won't blast me away, will you?" I asked Athena still worried.

"Like I told you a few hours ago, I won't, as long as my daughter is happy."

"And you, my lord, won't blast me away for the hickey I gave your son, right?" Annabeth asked my dad.

"I won't blast you away for this one or the next few thousand you will give him." He said and we both let out a breath neither knew we were holding. "Besides, I believe he enjoyed it very much." He snickered and we blushed.

"Poseidon, leave them alone. Something will happen to them in the end with all this blood gathering in their head." Athena said giggling.

"Thank you mom." Annabeth thanked Athena, probably for saving us from my father's comments. I really didn't know my dad could be like that. Annabeth then stepped closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, that sight is going to take some time to get used to." Athena said. "Oh and please be careful. I know that these days, kids have difficulties to control their hormones, but I don't want my daughter pregnant at sixteen."

"Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What? She's right kiddo." My father said. If he wasn't a god, she would've definitely attacked him for the nickname. "We don't want you to become parents at sixteen. And since we can't stop you from the act, at least be careful." If one could die of embarrassment, that would be us right now.

"But it's time for us to go now. After al,l it will be dinner time in a few for you." Athena said and hugged us. SHE HUGGED US!

"We'll keep in touch!" My father said and copied Athena's previous gesture.

"Have a good night!" They said and disappeared as we stood there speechless. We didn't move. We didn't even breathe much. We just stood there trying to comprehend everything that just happened. And of course Annabeth was the first to do so.

"Did that really happen?" She asked.

"I think so. Or I'm having a really good dream." I answered. She then pinched the small of my back, where my Achilles spot was. "Hey that hurt."

"At least now you know you aren't dreaming goof." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Why did you have to pinch me there?" I asked as we walked towards the pavilion.

"Because that's your only weak spot and I'm the only one that knows about it." She said proudly. It wasn't that late, which meant we still had some time before dinner, so we slowly strolled to the pavilion. "Can you believe that less than twenty-four hours ago we were still fighting for our lives and Olympus?" She asked me after a little while.

"To tell you the truth, no. I can't believe it all ended just a few hours ago. I can't believe I could have lost up there, had Kronos taken over Luke completely. I can't... I just can't fathom the idea of losing you." I said as just thinking about it made my breath caught up my throat.

"You won't lose me and neither will I lose you. It's all over." She kissed me then and I relaxed a little. "At least until someone else decides to conquer the world and we have to stop them."

"So you promise to never leave me?" I asked stopping us. I know it was a little childish but after coming this close to the end, I had to have some reassurance.

"I promise. I love you too much to leave you."

"I love you more." I said and leaned in to kiss her. It had every potential to evolve into a great make-out session, but we were interrupted by one of her siblings.

"Annie!" A six-year-old yelled running to us and Annabeth bent down in time to lift the said six-year-old up.

"Hey Amber. Did anything happen?" She asked, worried her little sister.

"No. I just saw you and wanted a hug." Amber said and I couldn't help but think how much I wanted Annabeth's hugs. "Also Chiron said that we should get ready for dinner."

"Percy and I are going there now. Do you want to come with us?" Annabeth asked and I grimaced. We were just fine at the bottom of the ocean. No one was around, I had her all to myself. And now look at this. The moment we get out of the water, Jenny comes and takes my girl away. Then our parents came and now I have to share my girlfriend with a six-year-old. Why does everyone want something from her?

"Yeah!" Amber squealed. Since there was no way I would get Annabeth alone, I could at least try to seem nice to everyone so I stooped down to Amber's height.

"Amber, would you want me to carry you to the pavilion on my shoulders?" I offered as Annabeth looked at me surprised.

"Really?" Amber asked and I nodded. "Can I?" She turned to her older sister for permission, who also nodded and placed Amber on my shoulders. I steadied her with one hand and with the other I grabbed Annabeth's. We were already halfway through so soon we arrived at the pavilion where everyone was already seated in their tables. After I walked the two daughters of Athena to their table and with a kiss on my girlfriend's cheek (which earned us many cheers and a blush), I went to my lonely table. When everyone was seated Chiron stood up. He made the speech that should have been given earlier during lunch but because some were exhausted from the fight they were sleeping. But now we were all here. No matter how small the number, we were all here.

"Campers, as you all know, almost 18 hours ago, the great Titan Kronos was defeated and the threat ceased to exist. Although, Kronos is not dead, we all know that it will take him years if he ever succeeds that is, to reform and threaten us again. This great victory and the fact that Olympus will prevail is absolutely our young heroes' doing. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Nico di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, the Stoll brothers and so many more great heroes. Because of you, we are now safe. So give it up for those who gave their lives for us and those who are still here to remember them."

We all raised our cups in honor of all those who were lost in battle. Soon after, we started filling our plates with food. Then one by one, we went to toss some of what was on our tray to the fire. I went close to the pit and threw some red grapes in.

"Poseidon!" I said and continued in my thoughts. _"Thank you for your blessing and help with lady Athena." _I then went to sit back down. During our meal, all I did was stare at my girl, who was staring back. I mouthed and "I love you" at some point and she mouthed back "Me too". Gods, this girl drives me crazy. I have always been thinking about her, but now that we are actually together with no threats and quests in hand, she has completely occupied my mind.

"PERCY!" someone shouted in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked turning to see who it was.

"Man, haven't you been listening to me? I've been talking to you for five minutes." Grover whined.

"Sorry, man. I was just thinking of something." I apologized and out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth giggling.

"Something or someone?" He asked snickering.

"Someone. Now what were you telling me?" I asked turning to Grover.

"I love Juniper." He stated.

"I already know that. You have been dating for like three years now. What's the problem?" I couldn't find anything wrong with them.

"I want to propose to her. But I don't know how." He admitted.

"Nymphs and satyrs can get married?" I asked curiously.

"Of course we can. What did you expect? Back to the problem. How do I propose?" He asked.

"How should I know? Just do it. If we were talking about a human, I would say go buy a ring or something, but I don't know what to say now." I said shrugging.

"Okay man. I'll follow your advice and just ask her. Maybe I'll buy a ring. Thanks." he patted me on the back.

"No problem man. Anything for my best friend."

"Hey, your girl is asking for you." He said and I turned to see Annabeth motioning me to join her. She was heading to the beach.

"Sorry, Goat boy, but I gotta run." I said and stood up.

"Do your thing, Perce, and I'll do mine." I faintly heard him say because I was already running after Annabeth. I ran down the beach only to find her sitting down on the sand gazing at the horizon. I went and sat right behind her and pulled her to me. She laid back against my chest and sighed in content.

"So what was Grover saying to you when you couldn't take your eyes off of me?" She asked as I put my head on her shoulder.

"He wants to propose to Juniper, but he doesn't know how." I said and started kissing her neck as her hands went behind my neck.

"And what did you suggest?" She asked and moaned when I kissed the spot behind her ear.

"I told him that I didn't know either. Or at least I don't know about him and Juniper." I said between little kisses.

"And who do you know about?" She asked as she turned around.

"You and me." I said and she pushed me down crawling on top of me.

"Us? You've already thought of how you will propose to me?" It was her turn to kiss and nip on my neck.

"I have even dreamed our wedding." I admitted groaning as she pressed herself on the bulge of my shorts.

"And how is it?" She asked slipping her hands under my t-shirt. I love her hands on my skin.

"The important thing is that you look dashing coming down that isle. As you always do." Unfortunately she stopped her ministrations then.

"You are a complete sucker for romance, aren't you?" She asked snuggling to my side.

"Only when you are involved." I said and kissed her head.

"I love you, Seaweed brain." She said yawning and I smiled.

"I love you too, Wise girl." But she didn't hear me. She was already asleep. I would have stayed like that for the rest of the night, but I thought it would be best for her to sleep in a proper bed and not on the sand. So a little later, I stood, lifted her up, and carried her bridal style to her cabin. Jenny, one of her sisters, was standing at the porch, probably waiting for us.

"If I didn't see this with my own eyes, I never would've believed it. Annabeth being carried. You have changed her, Percy." She said and helped me inside.

"And she has changed me, Jenny. But I hope the change is for the better?" I didn't mean it like a question but that's how it came out.

"It is. It's just weird for us to see her act like this." She said as I laid Annabeth on her bed. She momentarily awoke then.

"Percy?" She asked and I sat on her bed.

"I'm here Annabeth." I said.

"Could you please tell me that you love me again?" She asked causing both me and Jenny to chuckle.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you more than life itself. Sweet dreams, baby." I said and kissed her. Soon after she was asleep again.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. If you told someone a few years ago that my sister would act this way, they would say you are out of your mind. But look at her now." Jenny said smiling.

"I know. But I'm sure every one of you will act the same way when you start feeling the way we do now. Anyway, I'm going to sleep if that's okay." I said stepping out of the cabin.

"It's been a long two days for you Percy. You sure need the sleep. Good night!" She said.

"Good night!" I said back and ran to my cabin. I took my clothes off and plopped on my bed. Quickly I drifted in my dreamland. A place where there was only Annabeth and I. No Grover. No parents. No six-year-old sisters. No interruptions!

**The girl who's beta-ing the chapters changed her penname to **_MissTortilla97_**. Just giving credit to whom deserves it.**

**Catherine-PJO**


	4. One way or another

**Another corrected chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: One way or another**

**Percy's POV**

Like I expected, my dream's main protagonist was the one and only Annabeth Chase. And what a beautiful dream it was! It was all about how I would make her mine. The same dream I've been having since the beginning of this summer. I would take her to Greece, where the greatest monuments in the history of mankind are located, as she says. She would drag me to see all of them. She would explain how and why each column was built that way. And when I couldn't take it anymore I would be the one to drag her to the beach. We would spend some time in my element and then we'd go to our room, where I would show her exactly how much I love her.

I would carry her through the door and place her gently on the bed. In a teasingly slow pace, I would remove her clothes. Because I know her, she would grow sick of my little game and push me down, straddling me. She would probably tear my shirt apart from her eagerness and start trailing kisses upward my torso until she reached my ear where she would whisper.

"Percy, wake up." What in Hades's name is this? Annabeth wouldn't say that. I would already be awake. I could feel her tongue running up my ear.

"Baby, wake up." She said giggling and then I realized my sweet dream was over. With a groan I opened my eyes only to find the object of my lust and obsession right in front of my face.

"Why did you have to wake me up now?" I asked fake-crying.

"Was your dream that good you don't want your girlfriend to wake you up?" She asked faking to be hurt.

"Well, if you had seen how you were in the dream you would understand." I said and buried my head in the pillows.

"Oh yeah? How was I?" She asked smiling.

"Naked. Straddling me. Pecking kisses all over my chest up until my ear. And then you woke me up. Right before the best part!" I said trying to get her to lay with me in vain.

"You know, if you played your cards right, it might become reality in the not so distant future." She said and I shot up.

"What do I need to do?" I asked making her laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you are really cute." She answered and kissed me pulling back later.

"Where do you think you are going? You wake me up at the best part of my dream and leave me with just a peck? No way missy." I said and this time effectively pulled her to my bed. I also pulled the covers over our heads and started kissing her body.

"What are you doing?" She kept asking trying to playfully push me away.

I lifted her shirt up slowly, just like in my dream, and kissed the newly exposed skin. The hem of her t-shirt kept rising and rising until it reached her bra. I was a little hesitant, because I couldn't see Annabeth's face under the covers and I didn't know if she was ready for something like that. She must have noticed because she pushed the covers off of us and looked at me.

"What did you stop?" she asked smiling.

"I just wanted to make sure you are sure and ready about this." I said and she kept smiling.

She took the rest of her shirt off and kissed me. In reality she was even more beautiful than the dream. She smiled against my lips, reached her hand down to the waistline of my boxers and grasped my erection tightly. So tight, I yelped and she used that opportunity to push her tongue in my mouth. My gorgeous, independent girlfriend taking charge. I am so in love with her that I found it such a turn on. My hands went to the zipper of her jeans and tried to undo it, but with the way she kept on massaging me I couldn't do it so easily. After a few tries I finally managed to undo it. She pushed her jeans down with her legs and she was now left in just her underwear like me.

"I love you." I admitted once again kissing my way down to her collarbone.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said breathlessly. My hands went now behind her, to the claps of her bra.

"Are you 100% sure about this? We could always stop."

"I am, baby. I want you and I want this. Now shut up and kiss me!" She said and rose a little from the bed so I could easily unclasp the annoying bra and kiss her as she ordered.

This would be the first time for both of us and we didn't really know what to do, except for the basics of course, but with Annabeth it all came natural. So somehow I knew that what I would do next would give her the same pleasure her hand now gave me. I pushed her down again and returned my mouth to its previous position: her collarbone. But this time, with no material between our chests, I moved lower to the valley of her breasts. She moaned when I wrapped my lips around her left nipple sucking hungrily and pushed my head against her chest. That fact made me smile and hum in content, which vibrated around her nipple.

I let my left hand travel down to the lower part of her body, right above her underwear, and I slipped it inside. I can't believe I have such an effect on her. She was soaking wet. When I was done with her breasts, I went back up to her lips and all her moans were muffled my mouth. Her hips bucked against my hand, as did mine against hers. Soon we were both tired of our little foreplay and she pushed my boxers down with her feet, while I took her panties off with my hands. All this happened without our lips breaking contact.

The last pieces of material were now off and I was uncertain of how to proceed. From the little biology I had learned, I knew that a girl's first time is quite painful for her and I really didn't want to hurt her. But I so fucking wanted to make her mine.

She put an end to my little internal argument by grasping my dick and pulling me to her wet heat. Very slowly and carefully I pushed it in gradually so that I hurt her as little as possible. When I was fully sheathed inside her I stilled so she could get used to the intrusion. Thank the Gods her step-mother put her on the pill when she returned to her father's house a few years ago. I don't think I could handle keeping my hands to myself until I found some condoms. But now the important thing is that she was in complete distress and pain because of me.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" I asked unsure.

"Just give me a minute Percy." She said and I saw how tight her features were. Her eyes were clenched tight, her hands were digging in my flesh and I'm sure that if I wasn't invincible it would hurt like hell. I tried with everything I had to stay still and I was successful. After a few minutes, her face relaxed and the hold she had on my arm loosened. "I think you can move now. But carefully please." She said and I leaned in to capture her lips before starting to withdraw.

When just the tip was inside her, I pushed in again very carefully. I kept the same pace for a couple of minutes just testing the waters. Soon Annabeth wrapped her legs around me and urged me to go faster. I of course complied all too willingly. My girl was a loud one. I'm sure that if I didn't have my lips attached to hers to muffle her moans, the whole camp would hear us. But in truth, nothing else mattered now. We were together, moving as one, in our own little world.

"Oh Gods! Percy, faster!" she yelled and moaned when I sucked on the skin of her neck.

Being our first time, we didn't last that long, but it was the best feeling in the world. Having received a little extra attention from me, Annabeth was the one to cum first, but with the tightening of her walls, I followed soon after. I collapsed next to her later as she turned to the side to face me. After a few minutes of recuperation and a comfortable silence, I also turned to the side to face her.

"How are you feeling? I hope I didn't hurt you much." I said worried.

"I'm fine Percy. I did hurt in the beginning, but that was only expected. Stop worrying so much, baby." She said smiling. The blanket we had over us covered Annabeth's body from a little below her shoulders and down, while in my case, it covered my waist and down.

"You know, when I went to sleep last night after carrying you to your cabin, I never thought I would wake up like this." I said caressing her arm, which made her shiver.

"Me neither, Seaweed Brain." She said and buried her head in my chest inhaling my scent. I loved the way we were now, but I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

"How long do you think it will last?" I expressed my thoughts out loud.

"How long what will last?" She asked but it was a little difficult to understand since she was speaking against my flesh.

"This. Us being together like this." I said and she pulled back.

"I thought you said forever." She said a little hurt trying to look away. Wait! Shit! She didn't understand what I meant.

"Hey, hey, look at me. What I meant was: how long do you think we'll be out of trouble and carefree like this?" I explained and she visibly relaxed.

"Oh... Sorry for my reaction." She said and I nodded. "As for your question... with our luck we will probably be given a quest before this summer ends." She said and scooted over to her previous position: in my arms.

"Then let's enjoy it as it lasts." I said and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly...

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Grover's voice echoed from outside.

"Not again!" She said and buried her face further in my chest.

"Grover don't!" I said as he was about to step inside. Thankfully he stopped abruptly.

"Um... I don't really wanna know what you two are doing in there, but Annabeth, Chiron asked you to bring Percy, remember?" he said.

"Crap! I forgot. I'm sorry Grover. Can you tell him that we'll have a shower and be right there?" Annabeth asked sitting up and taking the blanket with her. Thankfully, each cabin had its own shower room and since I was alone here, I had it all to myself.

"Yeah, sure. Just be quick." He said and we could hear him walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked bringing her closer to me.

"Chiron asked me to come get you, but you distracted me before I even said anything." I cut her off then.

"And you sooo didn't enjoy it." I said mockingly.

"Of course I enjoyed it, but that's not the point. Due to the gods' oath to you, we have many new campers and we'll have to build new cabins for them since there are many children of the minor gods too." She said trying to find her clothes. "Where is my t-shirt?"

"I don't know. You are the one who took it off and threw it somewhere." I said wrapping the sheet around my waist.

"Shit! I can't find it. Can I take one of yours?" She asked me and I was surprised.

"Is this where we've come to? You stealing my clothes?" I asked smiling.

"Do you have a problem with your girlfriend stealing your clothes?" She asked approaching me.

"As long as I'm the one that removes them, no problem." I said and she smacked me playfully in the arm before going for the shower. Right before she was out of my sight she turned to face me.

"Coming?" She asked smiling suggestively. That girl is really driving me crazy. I approached her and lifted her over my shoulder when she least expected. "Perseus Jackson, put me down right this instant." She said giggling. She even smacked my ass. After our quick shower, I picked my outfit for the day, which would be jeans and a t-shirt like Annabeth, and I gave her my favorite t-shirt to wear. She of course knew that (along with everyone at camp), so she gasped when she realized which top I gave her.

"But that's your favorite..." She trailed off.

"And you are my favorite girl." That earned me a quick kiss before she put it on. "Now, I think Chiron is waiting for us. Piggy-Bag?" Instead of answering she just jumped on my back. Since we were already late, I ran to the big house where a bunch of children were with Chiron and Mr. D. When Chiron saw us he spoke.

"Percy, Annabeth. How nice of you to join us." He said mockingly and our friends around us chuckled.

"Don't mind them Chiron. I'm sure they were busy." Jenny said snickering along with the others.

"Enough with that." Chiron said and everyone shut up. "Now all the eldest of our campers are here, let's get started. As you all can see, we have many new campers, sons and daughters of almost all the gods, but there are not as many cabin here. So what we have to do is build some for them. So, Annabeth I suggest you start designing the new cabins and the others, let's expand the ones we have at our hands." He finished and we nodded. When Annabeth climbed off of my back there were many gasps from our friends.

"What happened guys?" She asked confused.

"What are you wearing?" Malcolm asked his sister.

"Oh..." We both breathed.

"So what, are you taking his clothes now?" Travis asked.

"Why Travis? Do you have a problem with that?" I challenged.

"No man. It's just surprising." He explained.

"Travis is right. It's just difficult to see you two act this way." Katie said.

"Yeah. We knew about your feelings for one another before you even realized them yourselves, but it's still a little unsettling." Clarisse finished.

"Well, Clarisse, imagine our surprise when you and Chris started dating." Annabeth said snickering. Clarisse and Chris went red in embarrassment.

"Stop goofing around! You have work to do." Chiron yelled and everyone went their way, so Annabeth and I were left alone.

"See you at lunch beautiful." I said and kissed my girlfriend.

"Okay." She said pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just going to miss you." She said and hugged me tight. "I don't want to leave you."

"Are you really saying that you would choose me over your designs?" I asked surprised.

"Well... yeah. If you asked me a few days ago, I don't know what I would have said, but now I would definitely choose you." That made me smile. I was her number one priority. I like that.

"Are you up for breaking some rules?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.

"Are you staying here?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, no. But I was thinking we could eat together. I mean we have our parents' blessing don't we?" I suggested.

"But where are we going to sit? Your table or mine?" She asked.

"I really don't care. As long as you are there with me."

"How about we ask our parents' permission?" She asked.

"We wouldn't break any rules then." I said.

"Yeah, but if they agree, then we can eat together all the time." How much I loved that girl's brains!

"Okay. I have to go beautiful. But we'll ask them later. Promise." She kissed me and I ran after the others.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I slept with Percy. Not that I didn't want to, but... just but. Wasn't it a little too soon? But we have known each other and loved each other for so many years. Why would it be wrong? Ahhhh! Damn him and his hotness! I just went to wake him up and I ended up in his bed, naked, full of sweat and... blissful to no end.

Thanks to common logic, I could find thousands of reason why what we did was wrong, but how it made me feel and how complete I felt, tells me otherwise. This wasn't wrong. We were just following our hearts. Yeah, coming from me it does sound weird, but hey, we all do crazy things when we are in love, don't we?

Anyway, I was now sitting in my desk designing the cabin for the new kids. Children of Hades and the other minor Gods. Gods like Hecate, Nemesis, Hebe, Morpheus, Janus and so on. The others and Percy were working on expanding the existing cabins. My designs went well, the absence of Percy didn't affect my designs, just my mood.

"I thought you loved to design." Suddenly a voice I knew all too well said. I looked up and...

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I just came to see my children. Is that such a surprise?" She asked coming to sit with me. "These are really good, Annabeth." Her comment on my work made me smile. It also made me remember all the times Percy said so too. Even though he had no idea what my blueprints were about, he always supported me.

"Thank you mom."

"Was he gentle?" She asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"I was referring to Percy. Was he at least gentle?" She asked and I blushed deep red. Was I actually going to talk with my Goddess of a mother about my newly found sex life? I guess so.

"He was amazing mom. And I know you are probably disappointed in me, because we rushed into it and everything, but..." She silenced me by putting her index finger on my lips.

"I'm not disappointed in you Annabeth. Yes, I would've liked it if you had waited a couple of years, but I know that a child of mine would never rush into anything unless he or she was sure of the outcome. I have many times expressed my previous disapproval of your relationship, not only because of his father, but also because of the unstable element he represents. But Annabeth, when Percy is around you, he is a different person. Just as you are around him.

You have managed to establish a great balance between the two of you. Two complete opposites, because that's what you are, revolving around the same center. The gravity of which pulls you two together. And I just can't get between you. No one can. No one can interfere in your circle. Having said all this, I know that your relationship will last, which means that what happened today was inevitable." She finished and I couldn't believe my ears.

"But mom, we are kids." The rational part of me said.

"You both stopped being kids and thinking like them a long time ago. That's because of your nature. A demigod has to mature early if they want survive. And that's what happened to you. So stop troubling your mind with this. If the Goddess of wisdom tells you something, she is right almost every time, right?" She asked me smiling.

"I guess. Thanks mom." I said and couldn't stop myself from hugging her. Surprisingly, she didn't push me back. Instead she let me sit in her lap.

"There is nothing to thank me for, my daughter. I think Poseidon made it pretty clear yesterday: from now on we, the gods, will be here for you. We may not help you with your quests, but outside of it all, we will be there. At least some of us." She said running her hands through my hair.

"Mom, can I ask you something? Or rather two things." I asked warily.

"Of course you can." She said and waited for me to talk.

"Well, first of all, will only me and Percy get this treatment? I mean the whole having our parents there for us? Or all of our siblings?" I asked.

"All of you will. Although, from what Poseidon told me, Percy is his only demigod son alive." She said.

"Wait. Percy doesn't have any siblings? None?" I asked surprised.

"Not anyone that is a demigod." She answered. "Will you tell me about your other question?"

"Well... I was just wondering if I could sit with Percy at breakfast, lunch and dinner sometimes or have him sit with us?" I finally asked, sheepishly.

"Exchanging tables, huh? If it makes you happy, I have no objection to him sitting with you and your siblings. But I don't know about you sitting in Poseidon's table. He is the one who can grant you that permission."

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you..." I kept ranting. She let me go a little crazy with excitement and then I went back to my seat. The moment I sat my butt on the chair Amber, my little sister came through the door.

"Mommy?" She asked and our mother nodded. The six-year-old ran to the goddess's arms.

"Hey Amber. How are you sweetie?" Mom asked and from then on I didn't hear their conversation. All that mattered was that I could now see my mom and Percy would sit with me during our meals one way or another. "Annabeth?" My mother called sometime later.

"Yes mom?"

"You should go to the pavilion. Dinner will be served shortly. Actually,scratch that. Percy is coming for you." She said and not a minute later my man came through the door.

"Hey Annabeth... Oh, lady Athena." He said when he noticed my mother and bowed in front of her.

"Stand from your bow, Percy. And you'd better be gentle with my daughter in future." She said smiling while Percy was red like a tomato.

"I will, my lady." He said as she passed by him. She was probably taking Amber to the pavilion. Another thing that would have never happened previously.

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked.

"She is letting you sit with us at our table." I exclaimed and jumped in his arms. I was now being cradled like a baby.

"Are you joking?" He asked in disbelief and I shook my head. "That's great baby!"

"I know! Now can we get going? I'm starving and I have missed you." I whined. He carried me down to the pavilion like that and I have to say that I liked the fact that everyone could see that he is MINE. I saw all those new girls how they were eye-fucking him just a few hours ago. But they all had to know that I was the only one to touch him in general or literally sleep with him. Like I did this morning.

Arriving at the pavilion we could see many of the gods there. Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and many others interacting with their kids. Percy carried me over to my usual seat at the head of the table, (after all I was the head of the cabin of Athena), and went to get us something to eat. When he returned, he put the double tray in front of us, I got up and he sat down with me in his lap. There was a tentative atmosphere around us, but soon it all died down.

Percy and I joked around with my siblings and our friends from the different tables, as the gods that were present watched us. I stole many glances to my mother and each time, I saw her smiling at me and Percy. Soon after, the gods kissed ALL of their kids on the cheek, and departed.

"Can you believe this? Mom was here watching us, interacting with us. It's unbelievable." Jenny exclaimed and my siblings nodded. They kept on talking about this matter but I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"How about I take you up on your previous offer?" I asked.

"What offer?" He asked, confused.

"Of breaking some rules." His eyes lit up just like mine had.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I creep in your room, get under the covers and sleep in your arms?" His eyes darkened a little at my suggestion.

"I would like that very much." He whispered in my ear and then blew in it, making me shiver. I saw Jenny giggle at my reaction.

Time seemed to still now that I made up my mind. I couldn't wait until this day ended for the camp, so we all had to go to sleep. The difference would be that I would sleep in the arms of the man I love. But the fucking clock went at a snail's pace. Percy must have noticed my frustration, because he started rubbing the small of my back soothingly. I just let myself cherish his touch and soon it was time to go to sleep. Percy walked me to my cabin where he kissed me with all the passion he could muster and then ran back to his.

I waited until everyone was asleep, put on my invisibility cap and ran to cabin number 3. I walked in like I always did and found Percy in just his boxers again, gazing at the horizon. I took my cap off and threw it on his desk. The sound it made on the impact made him turn around and smile at me.

"Are you always in your boxers?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Only when I'm about to sleep." He smiled and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and grasping his neck, I kissed him. I felt him step backwards until he slowly placed me on his bed. I was still very sore from this morning, which meant having a second round was out of question, so after a couple of minutes of making-out, we snuggled together and for the first time fell asleep in the arms of one another.

**The first version of the chapter contained an explanation to the title, but now that I think about it, it's self-explanatory if the chapter is read, so no need for an explanation.**

**Catherin****e-PJO**


	5. Talking and Training 1

**Well, I got nothing to say actually, so here's the beta-ed version of chapter five.**

**Chapter 5: Talking and Training**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning I woke up with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. Her blonde hair was sprawled out around her, also coating my shoulder where her head was. I still had a hard time believing that this wonderful woman loves me as much I love her. But ever since our first kiss up on Olympus, she has proved in every way that she does, so I should start getting my head around it or she'll kick my butt for doubting her.

I just laid there watching her sleep, her heaving chest rising and then going back down again. I never noticed the tall figure standing by the window until that moment. I could recognize him anywhere. Poseidon. The ruler of the seas and my father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked slipping under Annabeth, careful not to wake her up.

"This is my cabin isn't it?" He asked back, chuckling rather loudly.

"Shhh! Annabeth is still sleeping." I whispered-yelled, trying to get him to stop. And he did.

"Sorry." My father just apologized. How many more surprises do the gods have for us? "So... can I talk to you for a second?" He asked already stepping outside to the balcony. Being the only one in the cabin had its perks.

"Yeah, sure." I responded following him. We sat down and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he finally spoke.

"First of all, I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You started as just a 12-year-old boy and now through all of your adventures have evolved into a fine young man, who also saved the world." He started and I smiled.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot coming from you."

"Now... about you relationship with Annabeth." He said and that was when I realized he had caught us in the same bed. Well the good thing about it is that he didn't catch us yesterday. "Athena told me of what happened yesterday morning and surprisingly she didn't seem to be mad about it."

"Really? She wasn't mad?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, surprisingly she wasn't. It seems like seeing her daughter happy has clouded her judgment. Because that's the only reason she would accept Annabeth sleeping with a son of Poseidon." he explained and he was absolutely right.

"Um... dad, are you mad that she is sleeping here?" I asked hopeful that he wasn't.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" He asked and I cowered back. "But I'm not, so calm down. Kids your age could do so much more irritating things. Take Ares's kids for example. They are the worst troublemakers. But you and Annabeth... You just can't stay away from one another. So no, I'm not mad. But don't tell Athena that. She is going to crucify me." He said and nudged my shoulder. I was totally shocked. Did my father just give me permission to sleep in the same bed with my girlfriend? Wow! "I would have liked it, though, if you had asked me. Like Annabeth asked her mother if you could join her and her siblings at your meals."

"Speaking of... Do I have your permission to let Annabeth sit with me in your table?" I asked.

"I just gave you my permission to have her sleep here in your bed. Do you really think that I have any objections to you sitting together?" He asked back chuckling.

"I guess not." I said and joined in his chuckling. Then I remembered something Annabeth told me before we fell asleep last night. "Dad, is what Annabeth told me true? Am I your only demigod son?"

"I suppose Athena couldn't keep her mouth, huh?" I nodded and he continued. "It's true."

"How come?" I thought that since he was being so open, I could take advantage of it and ask as many questions as I could.

"Well..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. This was the first time in almost five years that I saw Poseidon so uneasy.

"Come on. I wanna know." I urged him on.

"You are my only demigod child because... um... how to say this? Um... you were my slip-up." He said and I looked at him wide-eyed. A slip-up? Did he actually mean that I was a mistake? "I know how this sounds, but before you make any assumptions, think about it. Zeus had forbidden that he, Hades and myself have any children after the great Prophecy was revealed, but we all slipped once. Zeus had Thalia. Hades had Bianca and Nico. And I had you. I'm not saying that you are a mistake, just that it happened only once."

"So if you were given a chance to change it all, would you?"

"No I wouldn't. I don't regret having you Percy. I never have and I never will."

"That's comforting." I said and we shared a laugh. Right then, we heard the distinguishable sounds of Zeus's Thunder.

"Well, I guess my brother requires my presence." He said getting up and I followed his example. "I will always be there for you my son. Whenever you need, just call my name in your thoughts. I will try to answer your call every time." He said and hugged me.

"Except in quests of course." I filled in.

"Right. Take care, my son. And please wear some pants." He said heading for the lake. I had totally forgotten that I was in just my boxers.

"Bye dad." I said as he disappeared in the water. I stood there for a second looking at the scenery around me. Everything looked so peaceful. Like the great war was years past us. The nymphs were playing their songs, adding to the magic of this place. The place that looked like the Elysium as Nico had once said. We were all in peace here. Away from monsters, titans and threats in general. Of course we had to train, we went on quests but in the end we always returned here. The one place we were safe at.

A couple minutes passed and then I went back inside, climbing on my bed and snuggling close to Annabeth. The moment I did though, she started to stir.

"Where were you?" She asked in a low voice yawning and scooted as close to me as possible.

"My dad was here and we went outside to talk, because I didn't want to wake you up." I said caressing her side.

"What?" She was now fully awake. She turned around and pushed me down so I was now lying on my back. "How am I still here then?"

"Well, believe it or not, he doesn't have any objections to your sleeping here." I said and pulled her onto me.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And you also have permission to sit at my table." I filled her in.

"I can't believe they are so open-minded. Are you sure that we are not dreaming?" She asked.

"I'm sure Wise girl. And we made them like that. They know that if they want to be part our lives they had to change their views and so they did." I said putting a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but they overdid it. Not that I'm complaining now that I think about it." She smiled and kissed me. Because we are THAT lucky, Chiron came in in a frenzy.

"Percy, Annabeth is..." He looked at me and Annabeth, who was still on top of me. "...missing." He finished his sentence. He went out again and yelled something like 'I found her', before coming back inside. "WHAT IN HADES NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled coming closer to us. "Do you know how worried I was, when Jenny came and told me that Annabeth never spent the night at their cabin?"

"We are… sorry?" We both said at the same time.

"Do your parents even know about this?" He questioned.

"My dad does. He kind of walked in on us this morning." I answered.

"And you, young lady? Does your mother know?"

"I guess Lord Poseidon will tell her." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry I worried you Chiron. I really didn't mean to."

"Next time, just tell me, so there won't be any unsettling situations." He said.

"We will Chiron." I said and hugged Annabeth close.

"Great! Now I have two sets of demigods sleeping together. Just great." Chiron muttered, stepping outside.

"We aren't the only ones? I'm impressed by Clarisse." I said, kissing Annabeth's head.

"We have to get up." She said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this. She then put her chin on my chest.

"Unfortunately we do. But look at the bright side. We will sit together at breakfast." I said and her eyes lit up.

"Where are we sitting today?" She asked kissing my chest.

"Wherever you want Wise Girl. As long as we sit together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I have to go change." She said getting up.

"Why didn't you bring some clothes with you? You could have changed here." I whined also getting up. She went to grab her Yankee's cap while I went to change.

"See you in a few at your table Seaweed Brain." She said and disappeared. I smiled and changed.

I slowly made my way to the pavilion, which was now overcrowded with all the new campers. It seemed like their numbers kept rising, which is probably the case. Since Annabeth wasn't here already, I grabbed a tray of food for two and went to sit to my table waiting for her. Soon enough, I saw her and two of her siblings laughing and staring at me, which meant that she had told them about one of our incidents. Which one exactly? I have no idea. Annabeth looked down at my plate and when she saw that it had enough food for the both of us, excused herself and came to sit with me.

"What a gentleman!" She said and kissed me wrapping her arms and legs around me. It lasted a little longer than what it was supposed to and ended when someone threw an apple at us.

"Get a room! There are kids here." Jenny yelled and our friends along with us started laughing. We untangled ourselves from one another after that, because we didn't want to have another apple thrown at us, but still stayed really close. In fact, my arm was firmly holding her waste as she leaned against my shoulder often feeding me some bites.

When we were done with our breakfast, we went to train. Since we were two of the oldest demigods in camp and the two with the greatest swordsman skills, we would have to show the new-comers how it's done. Annabeth and I had never trained before the eyes of the campers, so the entire camp would be by the river watching us. Even Chiron and Mr. D.

"Do you think you can beat me Seaweed Brain?" She asked swinging her sword, causing the newbies to gasp.

"I'll give it a try and we'll see, Wise Girl." I said drawing Riptide.

"Fight!" Chiron yelled and we started circling each other.

I was such a show-off that I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. Since we were training by the river and I was the son of Poseidon, I made the water form a little wall when she had her back to the river and when she least expected it, I let it fall on her, soaking her in the process. When the wave subsided, she looked at me with a death glare while the others laughed their asses off.

"You are so paying for this Seaweed Brain." She said putting her hair behind her ears.

"Looking forward to it baby." I taunted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father and Athena laughing too as they watched us. All the Gods were here. Surprising huh?

Then she charged at me. Our swords collided making a thundering noise. We continued to battle for a long time. The only thing that was heard now was the sound of our swords' impact. Not a breath, not a laugh, not a single pin drop. On one of our twists, we pushed each other so hard that we fell on opposite sides. We quickly got up and attacked each other. I don't know how exactly she did it, but the next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground with Annabeth holding both of our swords on either side of my neck.

"Do you call it a match?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe..." I trailed off not moving an inch. Then she bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I know that the only place you are vulnerable is the small of your back, but they don't have to know that."

"Fine. I call it a match." I said and she kissed me before pulling both of us up.

"Nice performance." Poseidon said coming to us.

"Thank you my lord." We both said.

"Percy, for a son of Poseidon your battling skills are really good." Athena complimented.

"Thanks my lady... I guess." I said.

"And Annabeth, you really didn't have to worry Chiron like that." She said to her daughter who blushed deep red.

"Sorry mom." She said.

"Excuse my rudeness, but how come you are all here?" I asked them both.

"Do you really think I would miss this?" Aphrodite came out of nowhere. "My new favorite young couple? No way."

"Okay... But what about the others?" It was Annabeth's turn to ask.

"They just followed." My dad and Athena said.

"Go on with your training now. We want you ready and strong in case of danger." Aphrodite said.

"You just want to watch us." I said.

"That too, but who can blame me?" She said and we laughed. I guess it's really nice hanging around the gods!

The rest of the day, Annabeth and I helped with the campers' training and their accommodations. Lunch and dinner passed and this time we told Chiron that Annabeth would sleep in my bed. He let us having consulted our parents first and we once again slept together.

**Hmm, I just remembered something. If you're actually reading the A/Ns and it's your first time reading the story, well, to put it simply, just ignore the ones contained in chapters that aren't the beta-ed ones. My life was different, the two guys often mentioned are unfortunately now dead for a year and I might seem bipolar or something if you've been reading the A/Ns in the beta-ed chapters with how depressive, bitchy and just plain they are.**


	6. Going back

**The beta-ed version of chapter six.**

**Chapter 6: Going Back**

**Percy's POV**

**four months later (December 20th)**

Four months and sixteen days have passed since Luke's sacrifice and our salvation. Four months without monsters. Four months with no trouble at school. And most importantly: four months with Annabeth. Dr. Chase quit his job in San Francisco and took up a job here in New York, which meant Annabeth and I could spend much more time together than we previously hoped for. Actually, we are even attending the same school. In the daytime we go to school, do our homework, go out and generally do what normal humans our age do. At nights, one of us sneaks into the other's house and we spend them together, snuggled close till the sun rises. Of course there were many times that we got caught and yelled at, but I don't think anyone, especially us cares in the least.

Annabeth and her blueprints for Olympus are almost finished according to her. Imagine how much time she devoted to it in the past few months! Building has started on the finished projects up on the sixth hundredth floor of the empire state building. The statues of all the gods were the first to be built after direct orders from Zeus. Reason? Unknown. Then it was the throne room, the courtyard and the list goes on. So all in all the reconstruction of Olympus is going well.

Next, our parents kept their promise of being there for us whenever we needed them, so there were a few times when the god of the sea and the goddess of wisdom were invited over for dinner. Annabeth's human family was also there of course. The first few times, everything was a little awkward since there were humans, demigods and gods eating at the same table, but Poseidon and Athena made these little sacrifices for me and Annabeth.

Another important event in those four months is that I actually got my license and I could now drive. Well that's expected, but the thing is that having a god for a father is quite beneficial. He was the one to buy me a car and what a car it was! A nice, smooth, silver Audi TT with blue rims, exhaust, taint-lights and a blue trident painted on the hood. When mom saw it, she demanded that the sea god appear in our living room, something he did, and she started yelling at him. She was saying that I could easily kill myself with how fast that car was and my ADHD, but after dad did his tricks she finally let me have my gift.

Last but not least, today is the 20th of December and the last day of school for this year. AND I haven't got into ANY trouble. How cool is that? After school, Annabeth and I will drive back to camp where we will spend our Christmas holidays together. Her family went somewhere in Europe and my mom and Paul went to Australia. They said that they wanted to see what it is like to spend Christmas on the beach. Both of them left yesterday, so Annabeth and I were left all alone.

"Peeeeeercyyyyyy..." I heard someone whispering in my ear as I began to stir. I was lying on my stomach and I could feel Annabeth's warmth on my back. "Wake up Seaweed Brain. We have school." She was already ready to go, while I hadn't even awoken.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" I asked yawning.

"No you can't. The sooner we get this over with, the quicker we arrive at camp." She said, kissed my cheek and got off of me. We had everything packed up and stuffed in my car from yesterday, so all we had to do before driving off to camp was attend school. I also got up and went to wrap my arms around her waist as she finished with the last touches on her make-up.

"Good morning." I said kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you too, baby. Now go get dressed so we're not late for class." Always so bossy. But I did what she said anyway.

So soon we were in my car riding to school. Half an hour after she woke me, we were pulling in the school's driveway. I parked in my usual space and went on the other side of the car to open the door to my amazing girlfriend. Wrapping my arm around her we went to our first class, which was History. This time of the year we were focusing on the ancient Greek history with all the myths, the gods and so many more. It was one of the few subjects Annabeth and I would ace.

Next we had English, where our teacher asked us to write a poem. In the beginning I just sat there not knowing what to write. But then I stole a glance at Annabeth and it all became clear. And I started writing:

_One girl occupies my mind_

_She is strong, smart and kind_

_Her stormy gray eyes are my paradise_

_He touch makes me shiver like ice_

_Her voice sweet melody to my ears_

_makes me forget all my fears_

_She knows my weak spot_

_She once saved me from being shot_

_She is my one and only_

_And owns me completely_

_Heart, body and soul_

_Marrying her is my only goal_

_Her name is Annabeth_

_And I will love her till my very last breath_

I was really proud of myself for writing this. I rewrote it, so I could show it to her later, and put it in my pocket next to Riptide. So English passed. Sometime later, it was time for lunch. Prior to that I had gym and I was the last one to get out of the showers, so I was the only one to walk through the gym when I heard a high screech. Not again. I thought and put my hand in my pocket drawing my sword. I turned around and was faced with a fury. I dropped my bag and dodged its attack.

"Oh come on! Give me a break, will you?" I yelled in its face. The monster just screeched again and charged at me. This happened many times with her charging and me dodging, but at some point, the fury managed to grab me by the shirt and lifted me high up in the air. I was about to strike the monster's heart when we both heard the angry voice of Annabeth Chase.

"You stupid fury! That shirt was a gift!" She yelled before throwing her knife straight in the head of the fury. She disappeared into ashes and I fell with a loud thud. Annabeth offered me her hand and I got up. Looking around I saw the destruction the monster's attacks brought. Everything was smashed up, the glass windows were in tiny little pieces and wood floor had many holes. Like I said: complete destruction.

"I guess we couldn't spend a year without getting expelled huh?" I asked as she laughed.

"Not with our luck Seaweed Brain." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Since we are getting expelled either way, why don't we head straight to camp?" I suggested hopeful.

"I'll grab my stuff." She said excitedly.

"Good. I'll wait for you in the car Wise Girl." I also said and kissed her before she stormed off to her locker probably.

I went to my car and waited for her to arrive. While waiting I kept thinking what we would do after Christmas. We could stay at camp away from monsters. We would train everyday like we always did in the summer. We would help with the finishing touches to the construction of the cabins. If we stayed we would be able to see our godly parents more than we did outside camp, which is good.

But on the other hand, we would be away from our families. Annabeth would be away from her father, her step-mom and her half-brothers, while I would have to stay away from mom, Paul and I would probably miss my little brother's birth, who is due in four months. Was going back to camp worth trading all this? It was, if it meant that our families were safe. So I would suggest that to Annabeth later.

I saw her skipping towards me with all of her blueprints stuffed in her bag and a smile on her face. We put everything in the trunk, got in the car and drove off. Before heading back to camp, Annabeth wanted to have a cup of coffee and a muffin so we went to our usual spot. We both got out, but I was the one to go inside since the place was full. So I kissed her and went inside. Ten minutes later, our coffees were ready, so I went back outside only to find a 17-year-old bully from our school flirting with MY girlfriend.

"Come on, Annabeth. I'm sure that boy can't pleasure you the way I can." The guy said. Annabeth just had an amused expression on her face.

"He is more of a man than you will ever be, scumbag." She said and he went to slap her, but I caught his hand.

"What do you think you are doing buddy?" I asked giving Annabeth our coffees and her muffin.

"I'm not your buddy Seaweed Brain." He said and it was my turn to laugh.

"Do you even know what you just called me truly means?" I asked and pushed him back. I was ready to punch him but...

"Percy, he is not worth it. Let's go." Annabeth said getting in the car.

"You are lucky the lady is right." I said and turned to get in my car. But he grabbed me and tried to punch me. "Oh no, you didn't." I smirked and punched him straight in the nose. I think it might actually crack. He was picked up by his friends and they left while I got in.

"You shouldn't have broken his nose." Annabeth said handing me my cup.

"I couldn't help it. You know how mad I get when they disrespect you like that." I said taking a sip.

"And he called you Seaweed Brain. That had to add to your temper." She said laughing.

"Laugh all you want. At least that will teach him to stay away from you." I said.

"You know I can protect myself from these bullies right?" She asked me.

"I know, but, correct me if I'm wrong, I think I gave you a promise of protecting you against anything we face." I said and put my hand behind her seat looking at her. She stroked my cheek also looking at me.

"And this is really sweet of you Seaweed Brain." She said and kissed me. "Now drive. I can't wait to see Mr. and Mrs. Underwood." Oh right. Grover and Juniper got married a month ago on top of the Half-Blood Hill with all of us present.

Half an hour later

The moment we reached Thalia's tree, Peleus appeared in front of us. But when he saw the trident in the front, he realized it was just me so he let us pass. I guess that's why my dad had it painted on the hood. We drove through the camp and the year-rounders looked at us somewhat strangely. Finally, we reached my cabin and I parked on the side so the car was in no one's way and we got out. Of course Chiron was there.

"Percy, Annabeth! What are you doing here so early? We were expecting you later this evening." He said hugging us both.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off.

"We were attacked by a fury. Or rather, Percy was attacked." Annabeth said for me.

"A fury? I guess I should have expected that." He was mostly talking to himself.

"What do you mean- you should have expected that?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"I will tell you later. For now, get settled." He said and we nodded. We were about to walk in my cabin when he stopped us. "I forgot to tell you. You'd better call your parents. They wanted to talk to you the moment you came here."

"We will after we unpack, Chiron." I said.

"Hey Chiron. Where are Grover and Juniper?" Annabeth asked.

"Somewhere in the forest, and you really don't want to know what they are doing." He said smiling. Of course we understood. Like the gentleman I am, I took Annabeth's bags for her and we went in my cabin. We had told our parents that with their permission we would like to share my cabin. They knew that we would one way or the other so they agreed.

It took us only half an hour to unpack and then we just laid on our bed snuggled close. But I could sense that Annabeth was uneasy.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" I asked, kissing her head. She then looked up.

"Do you think that they will send us on another quest?" She asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"We'll just have to get through it. But we will together." I said smiling.

"But I don't want to go. I just want us to spend Christmas together." She whined.

"We will spend it together either way. But since when don't you want to go on a quest?" I asked a little surprised.

"Since I realized that I can't live without you. I just can't lose you Percy." She said.

"I'm the invincible here and you're the one afraid." I asked shocked.

"You have a weak spot too Percy." She said slipping her hand under me and over the said spot.

"Annabeth, relax. We don't have anything to fear for yet. And speaking of lack of fears…" I said and I got the poem I wrote this morning out of my pocket giving it to her.

"What's this?" She asked confused.

"The poem I wrote in English today. Go on, read it." I urged her. She sat up and started to read out loud. When she finished she turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes. She threw herself in my arms and started kissing me with passion.

"I can't believe you wrote that for me." She said once she pulled back.

"Why not? You are the only one I want and need." I said and that earned me another kiss.

"A few things though. I didn't save you from being shot, but by being stabbed." She said giggling.

"Yeah, but stabbed doesn't rhyme with spot very well." I said chuckling.

"And marrying me is only your goal?" She asked smiling.

"The ultimate one." I confirmed and pulled her head down to mine.

"You have at least two years before you can do that." We heard someone say at the door. Athena. And beside her was my father. Shit! We had totally forgotten to call them as Chiron had instructed.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled and threw herself in the goddess's arms. We hadn't our parents in over a month because of school and everything.

"Dad!" I also yelled and hugged him.

"How are you doing kids?" Athena asked once we were settled down at the table.

"We are fine. Just tired because of school." I answered.

"If you consider being attacked by a fury fine..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Annabeth, it was just a fury. Calm down." I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Nice poem, son." My father said then and Annabeth blushed.

"Yes, Percy. Even better than Apollo's." Athena said quietly.

"Mom, Poseidon, what did you want to talk to us about?" Great Annabeth. Straight to the point.

"Why would we have anything to talk to you about? We just wanted to see our children." My father said and not even I believed him.

"Nice try Poseidon, but I don't think they believe you." Athena said but didn't speak further.

"Well...?" I asked.

"Your suspicions are correct Annabeth." Poseidon said. Annabeth then shot up from her seat.

"Why do we have to leave now? Can't we spend Christmas here at camp together?" She yelled. I got up and pulled her to me as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but you can't risk it." Athena said.

"But what could be so important, mom?" She asked.

"The hand of King Midas." Poseidon said and we turned to look at him wide-eyed.

**If you're not familiar with the myth, you can look it up. But, first of all, I've changed some points to make it fit my story and second it's explained in the next chapter anyway.**


	7. The Myth

**Percabethism 4life**

**Chapter 7: The myth**

**Annabeth's POV**

Both Percy and I looked at them wide-eyed. How on earth are we going to retrieve a hand? And most importantly the hand of someone who has been dead for more than two millenniums? They must be joking.

"Nice joke. Now why don't you tell us the real quest?" Percy suggested, but our parents didn't seem to be joking.

"We are not joking Percy. That's what you have to find and bring back." Poseidon said

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? King Midas died more than two thousand years ago." I filled in.

"It's not an actual hand we are talking about. It's an object with a shape of a hand." My mom said. How didn't I know that?

"But, in the myth...." Percy started but was cut off by his father.

"In the myth the satyr Silenus gave him the option of having whatever gift he wanted after having treated him with great hospitality. The gift he asked was that everything he touches turns into gold blah blah blah. But not all of that are true. Athena would you do the honors?" He asked waiting for my mother to continue.

"Of course Poseidon. So let's start from the beginning."

"That would be very nice." Percy interrupted and I smacked his head making the gods laugh.

"I want no interruptions from now on, Percy. Well, the truth is that one time Bacchus or Mr. D. as you know him, found that his foster father, a satyr named Silenus, had gone missing. Silenus has always been described as one of the oldest, wisest and most drunken of the followers of Dionysus and he was the god's tutor. All that is true. He along with Priapus, Cedalion, Chiron, Pallas and me, have many times been referred to as the tutors of the gods. Priapus was a minor god of fertility and the tutor of Ares. Cedalion was a servant of Hephaestus and his tutor. You know Chiron. Lastly, Pallas was my teacher and the father to two of my daughters." Why did she have to say these stuff? We already knew those. Poseidon then continued.

"But you already know these little details. So during his missing period, all Silenus did was get more and more drunk. At some point, the servants of the Phrygian King Midas found him and took him to their master. It was said that Silenus possessed special knowledge and the power of prophecy but only when intoxicated, something Midas was more than eager to learn about. When the servants brought the satyr before the king, he immediately recognized him and ordered that the satyr receive the greatest of treatments and hospitality in hope that the satyr will share his knowledge." Then my mom continued.

"For ten days, Midas and his people respected, entertained and sat politely while Silenus delighted them with stories and songs. On the eleventh day, Midas personally brought the satyr back to Dionysus in Lydia. The god was so elated, having his foster father back, that he offered the king a gift. Whatever he wanted. Being greedy, Midas asked for an object that would turn everything to gold. And that's what he got. Dionysus crafted an arm out of gold that ended right above the wrist and gave it to the king saying that with just a touch of the hand's fingers anything would turn into gold. But he also warned him that the hand would be too enticing to touch to everyone except him. Midas didn't know what the god was talking about, so he accepted his gift with gratitude and returned home." My mom stopped and looked at Poseidon expectantly.

"So, Midas returned home and immediately tried the hand on a rock and a tree. Both turned into gold. To secure his prized possession he locked it deep down beneath his castle in the dungeon. The only ones with access to it were him and his immediate family: his wife and daughter, Marigold. After the hand was secured, he organized a feast to celebrate. Marigold, who had seen the hand before it was put in the dungeon, was enchanted by it. She sneaked in the dungeon and touched the fingers. She took a few steps back and turned into a gold statue. When Midas found her and saw the reaction of his guard to the sight of the hand, he finally realized what the god meant and tried to return it to its maker." Mom cut him off then.

"But Dionysus wouldn't take it back. He had warned the foolish mortal, who just ignored him because of his greediness. Midas forfeited his right to the throne and left Phrygia to wallow in his misery. A misery he knew he had caused. No one knows where he went or what he did for the rest of his life, except one thing. We recently found an old papyrus with information on the hand's location. Seems like it's in a cave in Mt Rushmore. And you have to retrieve it." My mom finished and Percy raised his hand. "You can speak now Percy."

"Two things. First, we have no idea which exact cave, right?" He asked.

"No even a clue." Poseidon answered.

"Perfect." He said sarcastically. "Now, how exactly are we supposed to retrieve it without being turned into gold? You said that the hand is very enticing to touch. So we will want to touch it, won't we?"

"I'm afraid we can't help you Percy. That's something you must find a way to do. We can't help you with your quests and you know that." My mom said.

"So we either bring it back or end up being golden statues?" I asked.

"Yeah. We really hope you get, so please be careful." Poseidon pleaded.

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"Because the stronger one is, the stronger they want to touch it. We are gods, which means we are powerful, so the spell will add to us. Every god, except Dionysus, its maker. And he has to destroy it." My mom answered.

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Because Hyperion is trying to find it. He and Dionysus are the only ones that can resist its charm. Dionysus because he is its maker and Hyperion because gold is his element. If he gets his hands on it and expose the gods to the hand, we will all try with everything in our power to get our hands on it." Poseidon said.

"Great! Now the gods' fate is upon our shoulders again. Come on there has to be something else about this. Like a trap or something. Something to make our quest a little more difficult." Percy said again sarcastically.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked.

"It would be best if you left now, but we convinced Zeus to let you off for a day. So you must leave tomorrow." My mom said.

"Right. So we will let you prepare for your quest. Good luck!" The lord of the seas said and hugged us.

"Good luck my dears. We will hopefully see you when you complete your quest." My mom said and also hugged us. Then they went out of the door leaving us alone.

"Why do WE have to go? What if you can't resist?" I asked Percy burying my face in his chest.

"I will. And you will too. We will find a way to bring it back." He tried to get me to stop sobbing.

"You can't be sure. I …..... I can't lose Percy." I said in between sobs.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you won't lose me? I still have that ultimate goal to accomplish, remember?" He asked lifting my chin up so he could wipe away my tears. "I will make you my wife before I die Annabeth. And even then, I will grow old with you and let my last breath looking in your beautiful gray eyes. I promise you that." His promise made me momentarily forget about what we had to do tomorrow.

"First, you'll have to propose and I have to accept. So you have to wait." I said smiling.

"Why? Do you plan not to accept?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it." The moment the words left my mouth, he pushed me back on our bed. He started kissing and licking from my neck up till my ear. When he was there he whispered:

"Are you still thinking about it or do I have to continue?" He whispered making me shiver.

"Nope. I still haven't made up my mind." I said wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer. "And you'll have to try harder than that." I also whispered in his ear. He groaned and soon I found myself under the cover, naked and on top of Perseus Jackson.

**Short I know. Don't crucify me for that. This chapter is just a fill-in on the myth and the purpose of the quest. Now why don't you tell me what you think of the myth? It is slightly changed from the original, but it's very much based on it. I was supposed to update earlier, but I got a little distracted. Blame Tony for that.**

**Xoxo**

**Catherine**


	8. Prophecy and Preparations

**Chapter 8: Prophecy and Preparations  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

After our little tryst, we had a quick shower, we met up with Grover and made our way to the big house tot speak to Chiron and Mr. D. Wandering around camp again felt as if we were back home. Back to the only place we were safe, as Percy once said. The number of the campers was increasing greatly because not only were there newbies, but many of the "veterans" were coming to spend Christmas here, like Percy and I originally planned to. Before we were given this quest.

As expected, Chiron and Mr. D. were playing Pinnacle in front of the Big House. They looked up and for the first time in nine years I saw Dionysus being embarrassed. Probably because he knew what we had to do because of him. Or knowing that we wouldn't be able to resist the magic of his manifestation.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" I asked him once we were close.

"Annie Bell, you shouldn't talk to a god like this." He said still not meeting my gaze.

"We might be turned into golden statues, because of your little hand and you're telling me that I shouldn't talk to you like this?" I asked him furious.

"Annabeth, calm down. I told you we will get through this." Percy whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. I immediately relaxed to his touch and let him talk things out with the two immortals in front of us.

"Well, Peter Johnson, you seem to have a great spell over Annie Bell here." Mr. D. pointed out.

"She has the same power over me. Now is there anything you can tell us about that hand?" He asked the god.

"Nothing more than what your parents told you. Midas was a greedy human. Way much more than anyone else in this world. His pride and greediness is what fed the hand's magic." He said seriously. I've never seen Mr. D. serious.

"Okay. Who will lead this quest?" Percy asked again still cradling me.

"You will, Percy." Chiron answered,

"Well, then my companions will be Annabeth, of course, and Grover." He said

"Actually..." We heard someone say from behind us. We turned and saw Thalia smiling at us.

"Thalia!" Grover, Percy and I yelled and went to greet her.

"Wow! I guess the rumors of you two being inseparable are true." She said hugging us all.

"You have no idea" Grover said and Thalia laughed while I blushed and Percy just smiled.

"How could I stay away from my amazing girlfriend, Pinecone Face?" He asked when we pulled back.

"Possessive much, Seaweed Brain?" She asked .

"You act as if you don't know him, Thal." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?" He asked our best friend. The immortals behind us were completely forgotten for the time being.

"I was, until my father requested that I accompany you in this quest. He filled me in on what we have to do."

"Didn't lady Artemis have any objections to that?" Grover asked confused.

"Well, considering that the outcome of this trip will determine the fate of the gods, she wasn't. In fact she let me stay by your side as long as I need to."

"The same thing happened to me." Again we turned but this time we were faced with Nico. "What happened guys? Don't I deserve a hug?" He asked chuckling and we went to hug him as well.

"When are we leaving?" Thalia asked after all the proper greeting took place.

"You have to leave tomorrow, but first Percy must consult the Oracle.

"What? Rachel is here?" I asked surprised.

"Am I wearing your cap Annabeth and you can't see me?" She asked standing at the door to the Big House.

"We didn't notice you. How did your father let you spend Christmas here?" Percy asked.

"He didn't." She said giggling.

"He doesn't know?" Thalia asked surprised.

"What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." She said and now we were all dumbfounded. Rachel was never a girl to sneak. Except that time she "stole" Blackjack to come here.

"I never thought you had it in you." Nico commented.

"Neither did I. It just happened. Now Percy why don't you come in?" She suggested and Percy turned to kiss me before going in. Nico went to the side with Grover while Thalia came to sit with me.

"How are you doing Annabeth?" She asked me as I kept looking at the door to the Big House.

"I'm fine Thal." I said.

"You don't look so fine." She commented. I turned to look at her and she had her eye-brows raised. I knew there was no getting out of this so I told her my fears.

"I just can't even consider the idea of losing him." I admitted looking down.

"Annabeth, although there is nothing wrong with that, it's stupid. Seaweed Brain is invincible. There is nothing that can happen to him." She comforted me.

"Thalia, if he touches the hand, it won't matter if he is invincible or not. He will turn into a golden statue." I said.

"Then you just have to prevent him from doing so. All five of us will help each other to accomplish this task." She hugged me and then Percy came out of the door looking a little pale. We all ran to him, but I was the one to ran in his arms.

"Where is the Oracle and what did she say?" Chiron quickly asked.

"Rachel is resting. And her words were these:

_After the gods' request__  
Five will go on this quest  
__The sea, the wisdom and the nature  
will combine with death and danger  
__to retrieve what's hidden__  
up in the mountain forgotten  
__You shall find the great curse  
__but one will be lost to the hearse__  
Decisions will be made__  
when the Titan offers a trade  
__Go forth great hero  
before your time comes to zero_" He finished and I went numb in his arms.

"Well the first three lines are clear. In the forth, "death" probably refers to Nico, but what about 'danger'?" Grover asked.

"It's me. The hunters have always been described as great dangers, because of our lack of patience with men and everything." Thalia said. I still couldn't move.

"Now, 'to retrieve what's hidden up in the mountain forgotten'. It's of course about a mountain and since the gods have information saying that the said mountain is the Mt. Rushmore, we know where you have to look for the forgotten hand." Chiron said.

"The next two lines clearly say that you will find the item...." Mr. D. started but Percy cut him off.

"But one of us will die."

"It doesn't say that Percy." Chiron tried to be an optimist.

"Oh yeah? A hearse carries the dead bodies of people to the church. What ELSE could it mean?" He asked and I could feel him tremble.

"I don't know, but it could mean something different. The ninth and tenth line are about Hyperion, so we can't know exactly, but the last two....." Chiron trailed off.

"NO!" I yelled when I could finally move. "No! You won't die. You can't do this to me. You promised." I screamed in his chest.

"And I'll do everything in my power to keep that promise." He whispered in my ear hugging me close. "Guys, would you mind if we made an early start?" He asked the others.

"No problem. We'll go pack now." I heard them say before I felt Percy lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me somewhere. Probably cabin 3. Sometime later he came to a halt.

"Baby girl you have to get off, so we can pack." He said but held on tighter. He sighed, sat on his bed and pulled me back so he could look at me. "Please stop crying. I hate to see you like this. Rachel didn't say that I'm going to die. She said that I have to hurry before anything happens."

"But what if something does happen?" I asked still crying.

"Annabeth, we can't base our life on what-ifs. We wouldn't be here if we had." He said and I knew he was right, but somehow it didn't make me feel any better. "We will get through this. And next summer we'll go to Greece as we planned. We'll visit all the great monuments, you'll start mumbling about each detail and I'll stand by your side enjoying watching you so happy. When I get bored out of my mind, I'll drag you down to those beautiful beaches where I will finally be in my element. We'll prank the ones around us with the water and we'll be the only ones to know." He said and finally made me smile. When he saw that he pushed his hand into my hair grasping my neck.

"And then, in the nights, I'll show you how much I love you and what you do to me." He finished and kissed me with need. "Are you better now?" He asked when he pulled back.

"I'm composed." I answered kissing him once more.

"Now, can we pack so we can go?" He asked smiling. I swallowed hard and nodded. We stood up and went to prepare ourselves. We each took a backpack having put two changes of clothes, a couple of bottle of water, some food, etc. I also brought the poem he wrote for me. Soon we were all set to leave and went outside where our three companions were waiting for us.

"How exactly are we going to get to South Dakota?" Grover asked.

"A plane is out of question." Percy and Nico said at the same time and when they realized that they laughed.

"How about a train instead?" I suggested.

"Good idea. Who will drive us to the station though?" Thalia asked.

"That's easy. We can ask Argus." Nico suggested.

"Then I guess we are ready! Mt. Rushmore here we come!" Percy yelled and the others cheered.

"_Be careful my daughter."_I heard my mother say

"_Just keep him safe and I will be fine." _I thought back even though I knew there was nothing she could do to help us on this quest.

**Short again. I know. I hope you are not so mad at me about it and that you review. Highlight of day so far (on facebook):**

**Me:**hey! I'm not a complete tomboy

**Tony:**Really? how would you describe a girl that ALWAYS hangs out with guys, plays video games, football, basketball and everything with them?

**Me**_**:**_well...............................me! You know you love it so shut up.

**Tony:**I didn't say otherwise, but you are a tomboy. MY tomboy.

**Me:**true! When are you coming over?

**Tony:**I'll turn off the pc and head over right now. Are your parents home? :P

**Me:**Yeah you perv! What did you expect? That you would have me all to yourself?

**Tony:**A guy can dream, can't he? I'm turning it off. See you in a few baby girl

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony**


	9. Train ride and Mt Rushmore

**Chapter 9: Train ride and Mt Rushmore**

**Percy's POV**

My original choices for my companions were Annabeth and Grover. Then under direct orders from the Gods, Thalia ans Nico joined in so we formed a five-person-company. I was really happy to have my friends and girlfriend in this quest, but that all changed when I followed Rachel in the Big House. In there she told me the prophecy concerning our quest.

When she was done, I went numb. My first thought was that I had to get Annabeth to stay here, but I knew she wouldn't have that. Besides Rachel said that one of the five elements was wisdom, meaning Annabeth. The reason for all this worry? I didn't tell them two of the lines in Rachel's prophecy. The two lines that made my heart skip a few beats in terror. The two lines that made me want to scream and cry like a baby. Two lines that would change my entire world.

Argus drove us to the station, as planned, where we bought five tickets and boarded the train. Due to the fact that we were five, we had a cabin all to ourselves. So Annabeth and I snuggled together on one side, Grover and Thalia on the other and Nico didn't want to sit for some reason. Annabeth knew me all too well, so soon she noticed how nervous I was.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" She asked me stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Nothing is wrong." I lied. Whether she noticed or not, I don't know. "We'll be there in a few hours, so go to sleep Wise Girl. You are going to need it." I suggested hugging her close.

"Only if you promise to so too." She challenged burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I will. Sleep well baby." I said and kissed her head. A few minutes later she was fast asleep and Thalia turned to me.

"What are you hiding, Seaweed Brain?" She asked looking at me closely.

"I'm not hiding anything Pinecone Face." I lied again.

"Do you really think that she or I believe you? The only reason she is not saying anything is because you are under an immense amount of stress. But she knows something is off. As do I." She said pursing her lips in anger. I guess that's the hunters' short temper.

"Fuck off Thalia." I said and turned my head to the window. Soon I followed Annabeth's example and drifted into dreamland.

**A few hours later**

"Percy, Annabeth, wake up. We are here." Nico said nudging our shoulders.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked half-awake.

"We arrived at the station in South Dakota. We have to get off the train." He answered.

"Where are Thalia and Grover?" I asked yawning.

"They are already got off. Thalia is a 'little' angry at you about your comment." He said.

"What did you say?" Annabeth asked me fully awake now.

"I told her to 'Fuck off'." I said sternly.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Just drop it Annabeth." I said and went out grabbing my backpack. Out there, Thalia stood with her arms crossed glaring at me and Grover was smiling apologetically. I walked over to them and brought Thalia to the side to talk to her.

"What do you want? You were the one to tell me to fuck off." She asked pulling her hand out of mine.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was just mad and I shouldn't have brought it out on you." I apologized.

"I can understand that Percy. But what I can't is the fact that you are hiding something, which most likely concerns Annabeth. Why can't you tell us?" She asked and when I looked in her eyes I could see no anger anymore. Just worry.

"I just can't. If I do, you are going to ruin everything." I said and walked back to the others before she could interrogate me further.

"Are you two okay now?" Annabeth asked when she was in my arms.

"Yeah, we're cool. Right Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked me.

"Right. Why don't we hail a taxi?" I asked nervously. By then we had reached the road.

"Leave it up to me." Nico said and the next moment three cabs stopped abruptly.

"How did you do that?" Grover asked surprised?

"I have my talents." Nico said smiling and we all got it. Nico sat in the front, the rest of us in the back and I had Annabeth in my lap.

"Where to kids?" The cab driver asked.

"Mt Rushmore." Thalia answered.

"You are here sight-seeing, huh?" He asked again.

"You could say that." Annabeth answered this time. For the rest of the 15-minute drive no words were exchanged between the five companions. We only had the "luck" to listen the driver sing opera. Let's just say that was a moment I really didn't want to relive.

"Thank you for the quick driving." Nico said once we were out and gave him a tip.

"Thank YOU for the tip, young man. Have fun!" He wished us and drove off.

"Okay, now we are here how are we supposed to find the right cave?" Grover asked looking at the mountain. "There are hundreds of them."

"We will just have to split." Nico said.

"Why do we HAVE to? Can't we go all together?" Grover whined.

"I'm afraid Nico is right G-man. Remember that Hyperion will soon be after the hand as well." I said.

"So what are the pairings?" Annabeth asked snuggling to my side.

"Well we can't separate you two, so you are going together. I'll take these two fools with me. No offense guys. Are you okay with that Percy?" Thalia asked me.

"Yeah of course. But remember: if any of you finds the right cave and lay their eyes on the hand, the others must get him or her away from the place." I reminded them and they nodded.

"But how are we going to take the hand?" Nico asked.

"Let's find the right cave first and we'll worry about that later." Thalia suggested and I nodded.

"Good luck people." We all said at once and parted ways. They went to the east and we went to the west side of the mountain.

"Where do we start?" She asked me.

"How about we pick caves one at a time?" I suggested as we started to climb higher.

"Okay. Who should do the honors?" She asked excitedly. A few hours ago she was crying and now she is all about finding the damn hand.

"Ladies first." I said bowing.

"Okay, gentleman. How about that one?" She suggested pointing to a cave that was a hundred feet high.

"You couldn't pick one that was a little lower, could you?" I asked rolling my eyes. I'm sure her reason had something to do with the cave's structure. "Just out of pure curiosity, why did you choose that one?"

"I don't know. I just liked the structure. I knew it. "Now come on."

The first cave wasn't the one we were looking for. Neither was the second, the third, the fourth and the list goes on. We went inside, looked around and got out again because there was nothing in there. We kept going in and out of caves for hours until it was dark. But even then we kept it up. We lit our torches and tried to find the fucking cave. We were about to go into another big hole when Annabeth wanted to rest for a bit.

"Go on. I'll catch up. I need just a few minutes." She said when she saw how worried I was.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not like this is the last cave. It doesn't necessarily mean that is the one we are looking for."

"Okay, baby. I'm going in. I'll be waiting for you." I said and kissed her.

"Be careful." She yelled right before I went in.

"Always am." I yelled back.

I slowly entered lifting my torch up in the air so I could see around me. Unlike the others, this cave was quite larger with many more bats and an awfully bad smell. Intrigued by the differences I went further in. This cave was fucking huge. It wasn't anything like the labyrinth we were trapped in a few years ago because it lacked the turns and dead-ends, but it really seemed like I was there once again. The deeper I went, the greatest the smell became. It got to this point where it was insufferable. I mean who would enjoy smelling crap?

Annabeth had still to show up, but I kept on. And then I saw it. The hand of the greedy King Midas in all its glory. It was placed on a flat,golden surface, which was like that probably due to the fact that the fingers touched it. I then got the sudden urge to grasp it so I went for it. Everything else disappeared from my mind. All that mattered was that arm. All I could see was the face of a girl that must have come down from heaven. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, gray eyes and an amazing smile. Did I know her?

"PERCY!" I heard some yell, but he or she wasn't anywhere near me. I stepped closer to the hand.

"SEAWEED BRAIN, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING!" I knew that voice. It was someone important to me. A girl I cared for. Loved. Promised things to. Who was she?

"Percy, baby, please don't do this." The girl said crying this time. She was closer now. Annabeth! I turned around and my eyes were focused on her breath-taking gray orbs.

"Annabeth." I breathed. She ran into my arms and turned my head so that the hand wasn't in my peripheral sight.

"Don't you ever do this to me again. You were this close to touching the stupid thing." She kept ranting and crying.

"How did you resist?" I asked pulling her back.

"I didn't in the beginning. But when I saw you approaching it, I came back to my senses. I just couldn't lose you." She cried.

"It's okay baby girl. We are fine." I said stroking her hair. Then I remembered what Dionysus said before we left: _"Well, Peter Johnson, you seem to have a great spell over Annie Bell here." _He somehow knew. The connection Annabeth and I share is what makes me resist.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked me confused.

"Why is everyone tempted to grasp that hand? It's like the Sirens' song. It makes you think of what you want most. All I was seeing was your face. But when I actually heard your voice, I came back. That's why no one can resist. I already have you so it show me something I wanted and didn't already have. That's why I was able to come back. What did you see?" I asked.

"I saw two kids. A little boy with black hair and gray eyes along with his big sister. A girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes." She said. "I think I saw what I want our children to look like."

"And you came to your senses, because if I touched that....." I said pointing to the hand. ".... what you want could never become reality. I can't believe I'm right. And that you didn't think of it first." I said and we laughed at that.

"Enjoy it while it last Seaweed Brain. Now get that thing and let's go. This place gives me the creeps." She said. I took one of the extra shirts I brought from home and wrapped it around the fingers. The cloth turned into gold immediately. Now the fingers were completely covered and nothing could touch them unless someone removed the golden cloth. But if one can't see it, then they can't be tempted to touch it. I put the covered arm in my backpack and we were ready to go. We started to make our way out of the cave when we first heard the cry and then saw the beast that let it out. A gryphon.

"I thought they were supposed to be on the good side." I said to Annabeth as we stepped back slowly.

"They are. But they are also protectors. And I think Midas made this one guard the hand." She said reaching for her Yankees' cap as I put my hand in my pocket grasping Riptide firmly. "Be careful Percy. I didn't lose you to the hand, so I will not lose you now." She said and disappeared having put on her cap.

I drew Riptide and charged at the great protector. I never would have thought to try and kill such a sacred being, but now I was fighting for my life. The gryphon let out a cry again and also charged at me. I dodged its attack and manged to hurt its left wing, enough that the beast couldn't fly anymore. So the battle would now be on the ground. It tried to scratch me with its sharp nails but failed as I moved out of the way on the last second.

The next moment, Annabeth must have got on its back because the gryphon started to scratch the air above its head. Since it was distracted, I used that opportunity to slice its throat. The great protector fell dead and Annabeth confirmed my assumption by taking her cap off. We stayed to catch our breaths for a minute and then went outside. There we found our current nemesis. Hyperion!

**It is a little longer this time. So I hope nobody is mad. Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: PERCABETHISM 4LIFE!!! **

**The highlight of the day still stands, but second best is what a good friend of mine posted on her facebook profile.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine**


	10. Hyperion

**Percabethism 4LIFE!!!!! :D**

**Chapter 10: Hyperion**

**Percy's POV**

A few feet ahead of us stood Hyperion with dozens of furies behind him being his personal army. My initial thought was to place myself in front of Annabeth and that's what I did, although I'm sure she didn't like that in the least. But she didn't know. The furies screeched again and again until the smiling Titan ordered them to stop.

"Well, well. If it isn't Perseus Jackson, the great hero, and Annabeth Chase, the great sidekick." He said and laughed at his own 'joke'.

"She is not a sidekick. She is the reason behind our success." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh calm down little demigod. I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend." He said snickering. "I don't know how you were able to resist to Dionysus's enchanting manifestation, but why don't you give it to me now and I promise not to hurt any of your friends." He suggested. Before I could even let out a word, Annabeth screamed, pushed me away and attacked the near-by fury effectively killing her. "So, be it. Kill them."

I drew Riptide and started slicing the incoming furies, all the while keeping my eyes on Annabeth as much as possible. Thalia, Grover and Nico must have heard her scream, because a few minutes after the battle erupted they appeared from the east with their weapons drawn and joined the fight. While the other four handled the furies, I went after Hyperion, who was still standing at the same spot smiling. He lifted his hammer up in the air and got ready to battle me.

"You know, son of Poseidon, many things have changed since our last encounter. For one I now know your weak spot: that daughter of Athena. If my brother knew that, you would be long dead. Also, your satyr of a friend won't help you this time." He snickered.

"Stay away from Annabeth." Was all I could say. He ignored me and kept ranting.

"I can really see why you are so in love with her. I mean she is beautiful and I bet she is a good fuck." She chuckled and I saw red. I charged at him with all the strength I could master. My sword collided with his hammer causing a thunder-like sound to echo on the Black Hills. "What does she like Percy? Does she like to be bent over and fucked like the little whore she is? Or maybe does she like it when you ram your rod in her tight ass? Come on Percy. Tell me so I know what to do with her when I kill you." He taunted as we both pushed against the other's weapon.

The more he talked, the more furious I became. The more furious I became, the more I felt my connection to the sea. Soon, I could smell the sea-salt scent of the water around me. A whirlpool had formed around my body. It consumed me, but I could still control it. With a push on my part, I sent Hyperion flying a few meters back. I could hear the gasps of my friends behind me, but all that mattered was that I needed to protect Annabeth from him. I needed to get rid of him somehow. So I stepped closer to him swinging my sword and managed to injure his arm.

"What is this, boy? You need daddy's help to fight the big bad Titan?" He kept taunting and chuckling. "You should be ashamed of yourself, son of Poseidon. Why don't you fight me like a man, without any tricks?"

"I am the one that should be ashamed of myself? You, the lord of the light and the titan of the east, are being beaten up by a demigod. That doesn't say much about you, does it?" I said and again swung my sword, but this time he blocked my strike. "As for fighting without tricks? I know better than that." I was about to strike again but the words he let out next stopped me.

"You may know that I would use a trick, but you are a fool. You left them and came after me. Look what your eagerness to dispose me from the world resulted in." He pointed behind me. I turned my head around and saw what I was most afraid of. A fury held Annabeth up high in the air. Suddenly Riptide grew heavy in my hand. Like I lost all my hope.

"Tell that monster to let her down." I said with all the hate that was building inside me for the past few minutes.

"Only if you give me the hand." He said back standing up.

"In your dreams." I said glaring at him.

"You don't have to decide now. Think about it for a few days. I offer to trade your girlfriend for the item in your backpack. If you haven't given it to me by New Year's Eve, I'll start to deal with her. She will wish she was never born when I'm done with her. The choice is yours Perseus Jackson." He said getting in a hearse-like vehicle with the fury that had Annabeth and disappeared in the night sky.

I couldn't keep myself composed any longer and just like the time I was being burnt alive two years ago, I let the power of the ocean unleash itself through me in a heart-breaking scream. This time though, the cry I let out was because the woman I love was taken away from a titan. I don't know what happened next because all I could see was Annabeth's beautiful face mouthing an 'I love you' when she was being taken away and then I saw black.

**A few hours later**

I don't know how much time I was unconscious. I have no idea what happened during that time. I wanted to believe that it was just a nightmare or a bad joke. I wanted to believe that when I opened my eyes I would be in Camp Half-Blood in cabin 3 with Annabeth Chase lying next to me. But when I opened my eyes, any hope for that died, because I was faced with the puffy eyes of Nico, Thalia and Grover. They must have been crying for a long time. I sat up as they all looked at me with worry.

"Percy, I'm sorry. This is my fau....." Thalia started but I cut her off.

"No, Thalia. This is not your fault but mine. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said and got up.

"But if I protected her....." She again tried to take the blame.

"You didn't know she needed it. You never heard the two lines that had me so worried and miserable. You never heard the entire prophecy." I said and turned away as I felt some tears slip from my eyes.

"What was it?" Grover asked in a low voice.

"_One wrong decision_

_and you will lose her in conclusion_

_Go forth great hero_

_before your time comes to zero." _

"So it isn't your time that come to end, but hers." Thalia realized and started crying.

"What are you going to do with the hand?" Nico asked placing a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. I didn't want anyone's pity now.

"I can't give the hand to him. Annabeth would kill me." Just saying her name made my heart ache.

"Then what are we going to do? Are we going to let him torture her? Kill her?" Thalia yelled.

"YOU aren't going to do anything. After we deliver the hand to Mr D. so he destroys it, I'm going after Hyperion." I said and picked up my backpack.

"And what happens if you fail?" Nico asked knowing what I had in mind.

"When we were talking a few months ago, I told her that I don't intend to leave any longer than she will. So I think you know what I'm going to do." I said not turning to meet his gaze.

"Percy, killing yourself won't bring her back." Grover said grasping my arm tightly.

"So? Do you really think that I could move on?" I asked and started going lower.

"Percy, wait!" I heard them say, but I didn't care. The faster I returned the hand, the faster I could try to save Annabeth and my sanity.

**Thalia's POV**

When Percy screamed after Hyperion disappeared with Annabeth, we all knew that we had to take cover if we wanted to live. With his scream of pure desperation, he unleashed the mighty power of the unpredictable sea. Whirlwinds, waves and the whirlpools of his hands erupted destroying almost everything in their path. It even lifted Grover in the air. If it wasn't for me and Nico, he would be a goner. When Percy stopped screaming, everything died down and he passed out. When we were sure it was safe, we ran to his aid. I placed my backpack under his head and we waited for him to wake up.

Then he told us of the two lines that he previously omitted. He hadn't been stressed out because he was trying to find a way to survive. He was trying to find a way to save Annabeth. One decision and she would be dead. My best friend would be dead. And he would follow her soon after. That would make two of my best friends dead.

I had never seen him act this way. Seaweed Brain was always the one to cheer you up with his silliness. He was the hopeful one. You could see it in his sea green eyes. But all they held now was hate and hopelessness. He was nothing without Annabeth and this situation showed it to the fullest. He didn't want anyone's pity or comfort. He wanted her in his arms. Safe from the world and away from Hyperion.

In the train, he had his head against the window and silent tears went down his cheeks. It broke my heart to watch my friends like this. Adding to the fact that Annabeth was in the hands of a titan, I was heart-broken to no end. Why does everything have to happen to them? They had thought they lost each other the last time Percy let his powers consume him and now this? Just four months after they finally got together?

When we were close to the New York station, Percy brought out a paper and started writing something down. When he finished, he looked up at me.

"If I fail to save her, I want to be buried on the top of the Half-Blood Hill. It was Annabeth's favourite place at camp. And I want you to make sure that on my tombstone they will write this." He said and gave me the paper. On it, he had written a poem. Probably the same one Annabeth told me about.

"We are going to do this together, Percy. And we will bring her back." I said with a weak smile.

"Thalia, I can't let you do this." He said not bothering to wipe away his tears. He didn't care if the world saw him like this. The train stopped moving so we would have to get off in a few.

"Now listen to me Perseus Jackson. Annabeth may be your girlfriend, but she is my best friend too. I love her as much as you do, but in a different way. So don't you dare tell me that I'm not coming with you. I blame myself for her abduction as much as you do. Get used to being around me Percy, because we are going to hell together." I said and stood up giving him back the paper.

"If we are talking about hell, I'm the first to come." Nico said also standing up.

"She is our friend too Perce. We can't leave her." Grover was the last to say. We then waited for him to say something.

"It's your lives we are talking about here and I really don't care in the least. So if you want, come with me." He said grabbed his backpack and went out of the train's cabin.

**Sometime later **

**Percy's POV**

When we arrived at camp, I didn't even bother hide my grief. Hide my misery. The campers watched the four of us trudge to the Big House. Chiron and Mr D. were out there as always, only this time they were playing. Chiron was pacing up and down, while Mr D. looked mournful. We approached them and I threw the bag in Mr D's lap.

"Now you have your stupid item, are you pleased?" I asked through gritted teeth. Every camper had gathered around.

"Percy, you shouldn't talk like that." Chiron warned.

"I don't care. I don't care if you kill me right here and now. I don't care what even Zeus has to say. The only person I do care about is in the hands of Hyperion. So don't fucking tell me that I shouldn't talk like that." I said. Then a thunder was heard.

"Percy..." Mr D. called me for the first time by my actual name.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you already taken enough?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said and the look he gave me seemed sincere, but it didn't matter.

"Whatever." I said and I was about to leave but he grasped my arm like Grover had a few hours ago. Every God was now here.

"Percy, are you sure that you want me to destroy this? You retrieved it and you can trade it for Annabeth if you want." He said.

"Although, there is nothing I want more, I can't do it. Annabeth would never forgive me. She would say the fate of Olympus is much more important than her. I may not agree, but I will not go against her wishes." I said and Dionysus disappeared. He probably went to destroy the arm away from the gods so they didn't get tempted. I looked at the gods and saw Athena smiling and crying at the same time, so I approached her. "I'm sorry." I said and turned to leave but once again someone stopped me.

"Stop talking about her as if she's dead. She is still alive." Clarisse yelled with tears in her own eyes.

"She may not be yet, but she will soon." I said. I was completely hopeless.

"Not if we save her." Thalia said stepping forward.

"It's a suicide mission Thals." I said.

"I'm coming with you, no matter what you say, Seaweed Brain." Clarisse said and I went ballistic. Whirlpools appeared along my arms as I placed the tip of my sword on her throat. Even the gods looked scared by my power, even though they were stronger.

"Don't you EVER call me THAT again! Only she can." She nodded and I let her go. The whirlpools started to gradually disappear. "Do you happen to know where I can find that bastard?" I asked looking at the gods.

"Has built a fortress on Mount St Helen's." Hephaestus answered.

"So we have to go to Washington again?" Grover asked.

"It seems like it." My father said and I turned to Zeus.

"I don't care if you want to blast me away, but I'm flying there. So if you plan to, do so now and spare the others' lives." I announced and waited to see what he was going to do.

"Like young people now say: Perseus Jackson, you have balls. Talking to a God like this, defying another. In any other case, you wouldn't be alive, but now it's different. Go to the rescue and we'll see the outcome." The king of the Gods said.

"I already know it. This whole thing will end with two deaths, both of which I'm responsible." I said and everyone knew who I was referring to. Hell here we come.

**Longer? I think so. Too much angst? Again I think so. But hey. How would you have reacted? Tony was the one to think of the omitted lines, like in every poem-prophecy. Gotta love him.**

**Highlight of the day:**** I woke up in my man's arms.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Catherine**


	11. Faith

**Hi guys!!! Just something I wanted to clear: one of my readers and reviewers, who has always criticized my chapters (not in a bad way. He just told me ways to improve my writing) thought that there were some "mistakes" on the plot. More specifically, he thought that in mythology there were three furies that answered only to Hades. While that is true, there were more. But for service to certain myths, only the three that answered to Hades are mentioned. Since I'm Greek (as I have many times said), I have learned about my mythology in the past. I have kept my books, so I doubled checked to be sure and there were indeed more than three. **

**Also, like I told you **_u is not as cool as me_, **whenever I write something that differs from mythology, I do point it out in the end of the chapter, like I did with the myth. If you had looked up on the web for it, you would have seen many differences, but similarities as well. So in the future, I will keep on trying to write as originally as possible and whenever I have to change something, you will see it in the end of the chapter. Thank you for the time you spend reading this "little" A/N. Now the chapter:**

**Chapter 11: Faith**

**Athena's POV**

Before Annabeth and Percy formed a relationship four months ago, I had many times expressed my disapproval of their friendship and bond. I even voted that he should be eliminated because of the Great Prophecy. I thought that he would make the wrong decision and he would bring the end of Olympus and the Olympian Gods. But despite all indications, his actions assured the prevalence of the world as we know it.

Then he and my daughter expressed their true feelings to one another resulting in their being a couple. A couple with the greatest bond I had ever felt. The fact that Annabeth loved him more than her own life is what made me want to put aside my feud with Poseidon for the sake of our children. I knew that if I didn't accept their relationship quickly, I might lose the opportunity to be a part of her life and since there was no reason for a god to stay away from their children, I tried to get used to him.

In the beginning, I did it out of obligation, but as time went by I grew fond of him. He loved my daughter. She was his one and only priority. If she wasn't around, he was gloomy. And the same things applied for Annabeth too. Even though it may sound unbelievable, it came to the point where I considered him my son. He wasn't as wise or intelligent as my children are, but he was and is my daughter's loved one. And I may never admit it to anyone, but I know he is worthy of her love.

So it was tearing my heart apart to see them like this and not to be able to help them. It hurt to see the effect my daughter's abduction caused to the son of Poseidon, when I knew that is what it was supposed to be done. It hurt to see him so hopeless, when there was still hope. When he hadn't made the wrong decision. When it didn't have to end the way he thought it would.

That's when I heard Annabeth's thoughts: _I know there is no hope for me, but why did he have to die? _She was asking herself. I couldn't help it anymore.

"_There is still hope for the two of you my daughter. Have faith in him." _I thought to her and received a glare from Zeus and a smile from the other gods.

**Zeus's POV**

Perseus Jackson. My brother's son and my nephew. The great hero, who with a simple, but crazy to the eyes of the world, decision brought again the peace in our world. A sixteen-year-old boy, who thought he lost his world: Annabeth Chase. It was the first time I was about to help a demigod by telling him that his decision to destroy or not Dionysus's manifestation was what his prophecy was referring to. And he had made the right one. But I didn't. Gods should never help demigods in their quests, even though it has happened in the past.

Ever since his girlfriend was abducted, he was mad at everyone no matter who they were. Gods, demigods, humans or monsters... he didn't care. His anger and hate fueled his power over the sea and water. When that daughter of Ares called him a nickname meant only for the one that was lost, currents of water surrounded his arms, the way Poseidon's were when he was angry. The passion, hate and power of this young demigod made us all gasp in surprise and some even cowered back in fear. And the way he spoke to me, the king of the gods? He was a fool, he had a death wish or he didn't give a shit. Probably a bit of all three.

One thing was for sure: when Perseus Jackson found Hyperion, the titan will wish he had never messed with the son of Poseidon.

Then I heard Athena communicate with her daughter telling her that to have faith in Perseus. I glared at her, because she wasn't supposed to help the young demigods. They had to find their way alone.

**Annabeth's POV**

_But one will be lost to the hearse._ It wasn't Percy. It was all about me and he knew that. That's why he was so protective of me during those few hours we spent on our quest. But what did the last two lines mean? Would he come for me? But what am I talking about here? I know him. Of course he will. And if his time comes to zero, as Rachel said, and I die, he will soon follow me. He had told me so a few days ago. I just hope that he doesn't think of trading that stupid hand of Dionysus for me. One could never trust a titan, no matter what they offer. He has to get that thing destroyed so that Olympus doesn't perish.

"Why are you so quite squirt? I thought that a daughter of Athena would be a little more feisty." Hyperion said chuckling.

"What is the point?" I asked repulsed.

"I don't know. Escape maybe?" Again he chuckled.

"It doesn't take much brains to know that if I escape your chariot, I'll die from the impact with the earth." I said halfheartedly. The truth was that I had lost all my hope.

"Still. I thought you would rather die than be in this chariot." He said.

"I would, but I want to see how Percy will beat the crap out of you." I said through gritted teeth even though I didn't believe it myself. Sure Percy was powerful and all, but Hyperion was a titan. I didn't think Percy would stand a chance.

"I thought the children of Athena were wise and smart. Are you sure Athena is your godly parent?" He asked pretending to be serious.

"Fuck you." Was my reply.

"I will. Right after your boyfriend comes for a visit. Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to him?" He asked waiting for my answer that never came. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. If he destroys the hand of Midas and comes to rescue you, I will have my guards capture him and bring him to me. Then right before his eyes I will have my way with you. You'll scream for his help as I ram into you. You will cry from the immense pain, but I won't stop until you die. And then I'll rip him apart limb by limb." He said laughing along with the fury that held me. "Oh and if he is willing to trade, once he gives me the hand, I will proceed to do the same thing. So you both will die."

"Bossss, what will you do if he doesn't comeeeeee?" The fury asked in a snake-like voice.

"Her death will have to suffice until I find a way to overpower the gods." He said shrugging. So each scenario concluded in both our deaths. I knew there was no hope for me, but why did he have to die?

"_There is still hope for the two of you my daughter." _I heard my mother's voice in my head. There was still hope? But how? Everything points to our death. _"Have faith in him." _She thought again. Percy? He was going to defeat a titan?

"Come on girly. We are here." Hyperion said pulling me with him. "Guards!" He yelled once we were off the chariot, putting an end to my thoughts. Two telekhines **(check out at the end of the chap)** appeared in front of us seconds later.

"You called my lord?" The taller one asked.

"Yes, I did. I want you to take this demigod to the dungeon and guard her. She is Perseus Jackson's girlfriend. Does that ring any bells?" The titan asked snickering.

"Of course we do. That stupid son of Poseidon almost killed us the last time." the shorter said.

"Yeah, but he managed to kill our brother." The other filled in.

"So I suppose she will be well guarded?"

"Yes, my lord." The daemons said in unison taking me away from the titan's arms.

"And please don't harm her. At least not until I tell you so." Hyperion dismissed us and the telekhines carried me inside.

"You are that demigod's girlfriend, huh? Do you know what he did to us?" The shorter said in my ear.

"He called the power of his element and a powerful explosion of water killed our brother. We almost drowned too." The tall one told me.

"Yeah. So we are looking forward to lord Hyperion giving us permission to kill you." The short one ended and they threw me in a scummy cell.

I should be scared. I should be hopeless. But my mother said there was hope. That all I needed to do was have faith in him. Have faith in my boyfriend. My baby. My salvation. This would not be the first time he saved me from titan. Atlas had also captured me once. He could do it again. He WOULD do it again. He had promised. He has to accomplish his ultimate goal. He just has to........... I kept ranting in my head trying to get me to have faith.

**Percy's POV**

Morpheus forced me and the others to sleep right before we headed for the airport. When we woke up, we quickly drove there. We made it to Mount St Helen's pretty fast, since we flew there. The fellowship on the nine. That's what Grover called us. He is just obsessed with the Lord of the rings. In any other case, I would have laughed, but this time things are different. Annabeth was not one of the nine. The fellowship consisted of Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Malcolm, Jenny, the Stoll brothers and myself.

"Ready or not guys, let's go." I said and stepped forward drawing Riptide. We walked forward in a straight nine-person line.

"Percy...." I heard and turned around to see Athena standing close to me.

"We'll do our best lady Athena. But I can't promise your son's and daughters' safety." I said bowing in front of her. She and my father were the only ones of the gods I did respect.

"Percy, you have to know that there is still hope. You...." I cut her off then.

"You are not supposed to help on quests." I told her. The only reason I cut her off was because I couldn't believe what she was saying. I made the wrong decision and Hyperion got to her. Like Rachel had said: I lost her in conclusion.

"Percy! You haven't made the wrong decision. And this isn't a quest, because no one authorized as one." She tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't have that.

"Why are you doing this to me? I have already accepted the fact that I'm useless and a failure. Why do you want to get my hopes up?" I asked and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Because the end is not determined yet. Nothing is over my son." She said and hugged me. Her arms felt so comforting. As if Annabeth hugged me.... I hugged her back. I knew she wasn't Annabeth, but I needed her and only her comfort. "Go save our baby." She whispered in my ear and then disappeared so I turned to the others.

"There is still hope." They all said and we gathered in a tight circle.

"If there is a possibility that we save her, we will make it reality! I can't see my best friend sulking like this any longer." Thalia exclaimed and the others cheered.

"Our first priority is Annabeth." Jenny said and we nodded.

"If you find her before I do, get her out of there." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Grover asked me.

"I will find him and finally deal with him for good." I said in a menacing tone. We formed the straight line again with me in the center and we marched forward.

**First of all, telekhines are a manifestation of Rick Riordan and they are mentioned in the fourth book: The Battle of the Labyrinth. They are the three creatures that throw lava at Percy causing him to call the power of the sea causing an explosion in result.**

**Now, I'm sorry for the many POV changes. When I thought of how this chapter was going to unravel, it just seemed perfect to me. I asked for Tony's opinion as well and he thought that although it's a bit too much, he wouldn't have any other way. Of course he is biased, so I need your opinion as well.**

**Xoxo**

**Catherine**


	12. Turned Gold

**From now on, all our chapters are dedicated to our good friend Sara and it's the only thing we can do to make up for our stupidity. Sara, we are sorry. We may had been right, but we didn't consider the outsiders. (you know what we mean)**

**Slight change in the story. In chapter 10: Hyperion, when Percy and the others arrive at camp and after a few words are exchanged, I had made Dionysus destroy the hand. Scratch that. I changed it to:**

_"Although, there is nothing I want more, I can't do it. Annabeth would never forgive me. She would say the fate of Olympus is much more important than her. I may not agree, but I will not go against her wishes." **I said and Dionysus disappeared. He probably went to destroy the arm away from the gods so they didn't get tempted. **I looked at the gods and saw Athena smiling and crying at the same time, so I approached her. "I'm sorry." I said and turned to leave but once again someone stopped me. _

_**The changes are in bold. Thank you!**_

**Chapter 12: Turned Gold**

**Hyperion's POV**

Soon, my brother. Soon, I will avenge you and then I'll try to bring you back. The Olympians and their children will pay. It will all start with Athena's favourite daughter. Then Poseidon's only demigod of a son and the others will follow. When you are fully restored, my brother, we will rule this world like it's supposed to be ruled. People will crumble in fear. They will know about our existence. They will built temples for us again. They will offer goods in trade for their lives. It will be a legendary era. The era of Kronos and Hyperion, the great titan brothers.

We will release the other titans of their eternal torments and replace them with the minor gods, while the Olympians will be thrown deep into Tartarus like they did with you. Prometheus, Atlas, Oceanus and so many others will rise as Olympus will perish.

All I need to proceed with my plan is the hand of Midas. Once that little demigod delivers it to me and I expose that amazing piece of art to the Gods' sight, they will do anything in their power to touch it. When they do, it's won't matter if they are immortal or not. They will turn into golden statues with their only purpose being to decorate our courtyard. They will be forever frozen and nothing will bring them back.

If the little brat destroys the hand and therefore I will be unable to implement my master plan, I will kill him and his girlfriend for defying you. Then I will keep on trying to find a way to overthrow the gods and you back. I will never rest until I have you back my brother. I swear upon the River Styx that I will bring you back or die trying.

"My lord...." one of my guard interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, young one..." I trailed off expecting him to tell me what was so important that he had to interrupt me.

"My lord, while patrolling the area, two of the furies spotted nine demigods ascending the mountain. They seem to be leaded by young Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon." He finished and that caused me to rise from my throne.

"Does he have the hand?" I asked excitedly.

"We can't know, great titan. But he doesn't have it in his arms or carry a backpack, so he most likely had it destroyed." The guard said cowering back in fear.

""Send the furies and the telekhines to capture them. I'm sure the two daemons have unfinished business with the leader of this quest. But tell them that they shouldn't hurt him. I want him alive." I ordered and went to the window looking outside to see if I could spot them too.

"What about the girl, my lord? If the telekhines went to capture the party of nine, she would be left unguarded."

"Bring her to me right away." I said still gazing outside.

"As you wish." He said, bowed and went out the door leaving me alone.

"He will pay, my brother." I said looking up the sky.

**Annabeth's POV**

Three days had passed. 72 hours since I last saw him. Approximately 259200 seconds since I was taken away. This was the longest we have been away from each other since we got together. The clock kept ticking and Percy had still to show up. On the one hand I was hoping that he had changed his mind and stayed at camp. That way he would be safe. On the other, a part of me was hurt to no end thinking he didn't care enough to come and try to save me from the hands of Hyperion. Adding to that pain was the fact that my mother had said that there was still hope. But only if he came here.

I have spent the past few days sulking in the corner of this filthy hole, sleeping on the dirt and eating whatever leftovers they give me. They didn't give me much. It was so little as to leave me weak, but enough to keep me barely alive. Despite all the difficulties, I didn't care or mind. My fate had to possible outcomes. One, I would die and the other I would be saved. If I was saved, but something happened to Percy in his attempt to save me, all his efforts wouldn't matter. I would be as good as dead. I needed him to survive. He was my light, the air that I breathe, my reason for living and my salvation. HE was all that matter to me. And like my mother advised me to do: I will have faith in him.

The heavy footsteps of the cyclops that brought me the leftovers to eat startled me. First of all, he had come again almost two hours ago. Also, his pace wasn't slow and even as usual. It was quick and uneven, like he had been running. Soon he appeared with a dracaenae by his side. Something was wrong.

"You two, follow me. We have to gather the furies and go to the gates. I'll inform you on what we have to do on the way there." He said to the two telekhines that have been guarding me all this time.

"Who are you to order us around, cyclops?" The taller one asked.

"These are not my orders. Lord Hyperion gave them, so let's go." He yelled and this time the daemons stood up to follow him. "You know what to do." He said to the dracaenae. When they left, I stood up and went to the bars.

"What's happening?" I asked my newly-found guard.

"Your boyfriend and his friends have come for you, but they will soon be captured and brought before the great titan Hyperion. And I, my dear, have come to take you to my master!" She said, unlocked my cell and dragged me to Hyperion.

We walked through the halls of this lame fortress and there was no one to be found. They most likely went to help in my friends' capture. But they can withstand the attacks of monsters. They have done it their whole lives. It's only the fight with the titan that has an uncertain outcome. We entered the throne room and found the titan looking out the window absentmindedly. The dracaenae cleared her throat and Hyperion turned his head to us.

"Oh daughter of Athena! How nice of you to join me." He said snickering.

**Percy's POV**

We had marched forward. Lines and lines of furies and other monsters kept coming at us, but we managed to deal with them all. I could now fully control my powers over the sea, so I used them in my fights. The whirlpools around my arms never disappeared. My anger and passion never let them do so. Whenever a friend of mine was in danger, I would just blast the monster away with a ball of water. None of us was hurt. Higher and higher we went, until we reached the gates. More monsters were expecting us there. When they saw me, their eyes held some fear before they finally composed themselves.

"Where is she?" I simply asked ready to pounce any second.

"Where you will soon be, Perseus Jackson." A cyclops who was standing in the front line said.

"We meet again son of Poseidon." Two daemons said. They were two of the three telekhines that tried to burn me alive two years ago.

"Don't you remember us? I think I'm going to cry....." The shorter one said in a childish way.

"Tell me where she is and get out of my way or....." I was cut off then.

"Or what son of Poseidon? Archers!" The cyclops yelled and dozens of arrows were thrown at us. I created a whirlwind around our fellowship and all the arrows changed directions. Some even hurt the monsters in front of us. Once the whirlwind died down Thalia, Malcolm and Jenny shot their arrows at our enemies, hitting their targets. They were the best archers on our side after all. Nico and Grover were back to back fighting off the incoming furies and the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse and I were in the same position.

"Blast the telekhines away and I will attack the cyclops. He seems to know where she is." Clarisse yelled and I did what she said. Once the cyclops was down, I ran to him and pressed the tip of Riptide to his neck, much like I had with Clarisse. The others seemed to understand what we were up to and gathered around us. Clarisse got up and joined the others in fighting off the monsters, while I was left with the cyclops.

"I will ask only once. I'm sure there are many more that value their lives here. So.... WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I yelled and the whirlpools around my hands grew in size.

"She is in the throne room with the great titan Hyperion." He said.

"We'll see how great he is, when I'm done with him." I said and killed him. I stood up and was about to go, but I looked at my friends. They helped me get here... But Annabeth.....

"GO!" they yelled when they noticed my internal battle.

"We'll handle these fools. Go save my sister." Jenny said as she sliced a fury's neck.

I nodded and ran inside. I expected to find someone to fight me on my way to the throne room, but no. No one was here. No minotaurs, harpies, titans, gryphons or anything. It was awfully quite. Since I had no idea where the throne room was, I checked room for room to find the right one. So after checking all of them, there was only one left. The door to it was enormous. Much like the one Annabeth designed for Olympus. In fact the whole fortress had many similarities to Annabeth's Olympus. Only it was darker and filthier, since monsters lived here and not the gods.

I pushed the gigantic door open with a wave of water and finally stepped in the room. There were two thrones in there. One of them was being occupied by Hyperion and the other had a big 'K' carved on it. Kronos's throne? Annabeth was in Hyperion's feet and he had a knife pressed against her velvet neck. It was pressed hard enough that I could see some blood flowing out of the wound. She looked up, gasped when she noticed the whirlpools around my arms and smiled at me. A smile that under any other circumstances would also cause me to smile. A dracaenae was on his right ready to charge at me.

"Again with the tricks son of Poseidon." He said shaking his head and turned to the dracaenae. "Attack him." He said, but the dracaenae didn't manage to follow her master's orders because I threw her against the side wall. She passed out at the impact. "Oh I see, you have gained complete control over your powers..."

"Enough so I can kill you. Let her go." I said.

"Oh young one. You are so very wrong. I'm a titan. I can't die. You and your girlfriend on the other hand....." He was about to slice Annabeth's throat, but again I used my powers and pushed him off of her. She was thrown on the other side and hit her head on Kronos's throne passing out in the process. Before I could go to her, I had to take care of him.

"I don't know how yet, but I will get rid of you." I said and attacked him with all the strength I could master. He blocked it with his hammer and pushed me back a little.

"You are a fool to come here Perseus. First, you defy my brother and now you fail to give me the hand of Midas. You will pay for everything you've done." He said and charged at me.

We fought for quite some time. He tried to nail me with his hammer, but I either dodged it or blocked his attacks. When it was my turn to strike, he would do the same. This was pointless. Neither of us would give up, but I was just a demigod. I would grow tired at some point. We continued to fight. I was using my powers more as time went by, because Riptide started to feel heavy in my hand.

"What happened demigod? Getting tired there?" He taunted and attacked again.

"Percy....." I heard Annabeth whisper as she awoke and got a little distracted giving Hyperion the chance to strike his hammer so hard against my sword that I stumbled back and fell on the ground. "PERCY!!!" Annabeth yelled but it was a little too late for her to do anything. But even if there was time, she was too weak to even stand up.

She was the last thing I wanted to see before I died so I turned my head to her and smiled. Tears were running down her eyes and she started screaming knowing what would happen. But then everything changed. Right by the side of Kronos's throne was the hand of Midas. Dionysus didn't destroy it. He brought it here. The hand was the only way to stop Hyperion. He can't be killed, but if he touches it he will turn into a golden statue. That's it!

"Any last wishes, brat?" the titan asked.

"Actually yeah. FUCK YOU!" I yelled and with a wave of water shot the hand straight at him.

"What is th........?" He didn't manage to finish his sentence because the fingers of the great curse touched him effectively turning him into gold. I carefully slipped from under his hammer and ran to Annabeth.

"Percy....." She whispered hugging me tight. That's exactly what I needed. "Baby, I thought..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." I soothed her as she buried her head in my chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked me all of a sudden.

"Am I okay? I had lost all hope. I thought I lost you the moment Hyperion took you away. I have even talked back at Zeus. I wasn't okay. But now you are safe, so I can be okay." I said crying too.

"I love you." She said and kissed me with need. I returned it with just as much passion.

"PERCY, BEHIND YOU!!!" I heard our friends, but I didn't manage to turn in time.

"Ugh......" I breathed as the previously unconscious dracaenae stabbed me in the small of my back.

"NO!!!" Annabeth took Riptide from my hand and killed the monster, but the damage was already done. I had been stabbed in my only weak spot..........

**Cathy: Cliffhanger..... You hope you don't hate us so much. Your complains to Tony. He was the one to suggest we end it this way. Something about being more interesting and enticing to read. Personally, I hate cliffys. **

**Tony: I know my girlfriend's views on cliffhangers, but I also know that they make you look forward to see what happens next. Also they make you want to ask questions about the chapter in reviews or pms, and our goal is to get as many reviews as possible, isn't it?**

**Highlight of Cathy's day:**** I kicked the boys' asses in Pro Evolution Soccer 10!!!!**

**Highlight of Tony's day:**** It has yet to come, but I will have to make her pay for the above. (winks)**

**Downright of both our days:**** We didn't get our hands on Tommy boy or Kimberly (whoever didn't understand don't ask)**

**C&T**


	13. Alive or Not?

**So, seems like Tony was right once again. The cliff-hanger brought more reviews than the previous chapter and a funny conversation between us and **_twi-hard-twilight-addict. _**Remember that our chapters are now dedicated to our good friend Sara. And yes we will be writing together from now on, not because either of us need the help, but we like to spend as much time as possible together. That said let's go on with this one: **

**Chapter 13: Alive or Not?**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I love you." I said and kissed him with need. He returned it with just as much passion. We pulled apart and I buried my face in the crook of his neck closing my eyes.

"PERCY, BEHIND YOU!!!" I heard our friends yell. Before I could even open my eyes.......

"Ugh........" Percy breathed and that's when I realized what happened. The dracaenae he had previously sent flying on the far side wall had gained consciousness and stabbed Percy in the small of his back. His only weak spot.

"NO!!!" I yelled, took Percy's sword out of his hand and killed the monster. Like all the others of her kind she became dust and disappeared, but she had managed to hurt my man. The others ran to us and someone pulled the knife out of his back.

"Ugh...." Percy yelped again and fell forward in my arms.

"No, no, no, no.... baby, stay awake...." I ranted looking in his eyes as they slowly lost orientation.

"I guess... I couldn't.... accomplish my ultimate....goal, huh?" he asked in between deep breaths.

"Percy, you can't do this to me.... you promised..." I said in between sobs and tears.

"I'm sorry, baby girl... At least..... I die a happy man....looking in your ….stormy gray eyes...." He said caressing my cheek. "Can you....can you tell me... that you love me?"

"I'll tell you when you get better." I said in determination.

"Annabeth, he is dy...." My sister, Jenny, started putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No! He will get better and I will tell him then!" I yelled shrugging off her hand.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." Percy said and passed out falling back. I started screaming. This couldn't be happening. My Seaweed Brain wouldn't die. I stood up leaving him sprawled out on the ground like that.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" The others asked me in unison. Thalia went to sit behind Percy and had his head on her lap.

"His life aura is fading. Whatever you have in mind, do it now!" Nico said and I did exactly what he advised me to do: I did what I had in mind.

"APOLLO!!! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY RULES YOU BREAK, BUT GET YOUR FURRY ASS HERE, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I may have been weak, but the possibility of Percy dying gave me a new-found strength. Apollo appeared in front of me not even a second later. "Heal him now, like you did with me."

"Annabeth, I can't help him. Zeus won't let me." He said and it caused me to grab him by the shirt.

"If he dies, I will come after all the gods. If it wasn't for Dionysus, we wouldn't even be here. So if you want to live, HEAL HIM!!!" I said in a deadly tone.

"You can't kill us. And if you could, what about your mother?" He asked.

"All of this is the gods' fault. If she stands in my way, I will deal with it." I said again in a menacing tone still holding on his shirt...

**Percy's POV**

I was dead. I fought a titan and won, but got killed by a dracaenae. I never accomplished my goal. I didn't make Annabeth my wife. I broke my promise to her. I didn't grow old like I had said I would. But I did live a happy four months with her. And I did die looking in her eyes like I wanted to. At least I did something the way I wanted to.

I wonder what the Underworld looks like to those who are dead. Would Hades sent me to hell or the Elysium Fields? If he sent me to hell, what would it be like? If he sent me to the Elysium Fields, again what would it be like? Would I forever be with an illusion of Annabeth? Or at least until she joined me. Because Annabeth would definitely go there. She was the purest of souls. She just had to.

The answers to all these questions would come if I just opened my eyes. And so I did. My eyelids felt heavy, the pain in my lower back was there, but it wasn't that immense anymore. I opened my eyes and looking around I realized I was back at Camp Half-Blood in my cabin. What was this? Is the Underworld supposed to be like this? I looked to the side and noticed Annabeth entered the room.

"Annabeth?" I whispered sitting up, but she obviously heard me, because she looked up.

"You are awake..." She trailed off before rushing to my side. "Oh Gods, baby, you scared me up there." She said and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I failed." I said in her hair. I knew she was just an illusion, but I could at least pretend she wasn't, until she joined me in the Underworld. Or was she dead too?

"Percy, you didn't fail. You saved me." She said pulling back. At least she was alive.

"Yeah, but I broke my promise." I said looking down.

"What promise? You never broke one." She said lifting my chin up.

"I had promised to marry you, grow old with you and die looking in your eyes. I did the last one, but the other...." I trailed off. When I looked up in her eyes, all I saw was amusement.

"You think you are dead?" She asked giggling.

"I was stabbed in my only weak spot. How could I have survived that?" I asked confused.

"If a god healed you." Annabeth said.

"What? But I thought... Who?" I said dumbfounded.

"Apollo. You are not dead Percy Jackson. And even if you were, I would have followed you." She said smiling.

"You are just trying to fool me. You are just an illusion." I said looking away. I didn't mind being with this ghost of Annabeth, but I wouldn't let it deceive me.

"Oh yeah? Would an illusion do this?" She asked and kissed me. She was in charge of this kiss as always. Her hands flew to my hair grasping it tightly and pulled my head closer to hers. Her tongue forced my lips open and slipped inside tagging on my own. She managed to bring both of our tongues in her mouth and let me taste her sweet essence. Gods, I had missed those lips and her demanding nature... She pulled back and looked at me smiling. "Do you still think I'm an illusion?" She asked rubbing the back of my scalp.

"Well..." I trailed off and she punched me.

"Now?" She asked.

"My Annabeth would definitely do that if I didn't believe her." I said and pulled her in my lap. "I'm really alive?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain." She said snuggling closer to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well, you've been out for a good twelve hours and today it's the 25th of December, so Merry Christmas, baby." She said and kissed me. Christmas?

"Whoa! Back up a second. Christmas? We were given the quest two days ago. Well two and a half with my time out. How can it be Christmas?" I asked confused and irritated.

"Remember when Morpheus put you to sleep?" She asked and I nodded. "Your sleep lasted a little under three days." She said and I couldn't believe my ears.

"He did what?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Baby, calm down and put those whirlpools away." She said and that's when I realized that my powers got a little out of control.

"Sorry." I said cowering back.

"It's okay. Now, he put you to sleep for so long to keep you from waiting. The Gods knew that there would be bad weather, so they asked him to get you to sleep until you could fly to Washington." She said rubbing my chin.

"Um, how are the others? I didn't get to check on them while bleeding to death." I said chuckling as She nudged me playfully.

"That was not funny Percy." She said, but her tone held some amusement.

"Yeah, well you didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"They are worried sick about you as was I. Apollo kept on trying to reassure us that you were going to be fine, but you know us." She said and kissed my nose.

"That I do. So don't you think we should get out there and tell them I have awoken?" I suggested.

"I guess...." She trailed off hesitantly.

"Come on. It's not like they are going to steal me away from you." I said looking in her eyes.

"No. They are just going to keep hugging and telling you that they are glad you are okay and....." I cut her off.

"I get it, but you are going to be right there in my arms, right?" I asked smiling.

"I guess..." Again with the hesitancy.

"Drop that pout and let's go." I said and kissed her. Her pout immediately disappeared, giving its place to a bright smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about." I said as we got up.

"Oh Percy. Um you better brace yourself." She said before we got to the door.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Because Clarisse wants to beat the crap out of you for worrying us all so much." She said and I gulped. Clarisse was generally one to make you afraid. But an angry Clarisse was something else. Annabeth went to ran outside but I stopped her. "Aren't we going out?" She asked confused.

"I lost you once, it's not going to happen again. Get on." I said pointing to my back.

"But...." I cut her off.

"No, buts. Get on." I said sternly.

"Percy, you were stabbed just twelve hours ago." She said as she got behind me.

"I'm fine. Apollo worked his magic, remember?" I reminded her as I lifted her up. "And I have a complaint to make."

"What is it?" She whispered in my ear as I got out of the cabin.

"You didn't tell me that you love me." I said and stopped waiting for her to say it.

"I love you Percy Jackson. With all my heart and being. You are my everything and I just can't phantom the idea of living without you. Is it enough or do you want me to continue?" She asked placing her head on my shoulder.

"I think that will do for now. Where are the others?" I asked. I had no idea what the time was, so there was no way of knowing where everyone would be.

"They are having breakfast, so go to the pavilion. Most gods are there as well." She said and I headed to the pavilion as instructed. There, we found over twenty tables around, one of which no one sat at and the two others on each side had only one person each. Thalia and Nico. Everyone looked up from their plates and when they noticed us, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Malcolm, Jenny and the Stoll brothers came to us. Annabeth got off of me then.

"Perce! You are alive man." Grover said and hugged me.

"Thanks G-man." I said once he let me breathe. Then Thalia, Jenny and Clarisse stepped forward. "Hey guys." I said and they began. Thalia slapped me on the right cheek, Jenny on the left and Clarisse punched me in the gut.

"That was for worrying us so much." They yelled in unison. "And that's for being alive." They hugged me as I tried to contain my yelps.

"Girls, you didn't have to hit him that hard." Nico said and bumped fists with me. "Glad to see your life aura so strong Perce."

"Yeah.... Thanks." I said between breaths.

"Man, you really gave us a fright yesterday." Travis said.

"Yeah. Dealing with Hyperion and being killed by a dracaenae? That would be lame." Connor filled in for his brother.

"Boys, just leave the guy alone. He saved us after all." Hermes said from behind his sons. "How are you feeling Percy?"

"It's still hard to believe that I'm alive." I said shaking his extended hand.

"We couldn't let the savior of Olympus die, could we?" He asked winking and then went to his children's table with the Stoll brothers.

"Why don't we go sit? I'm sure you are hungry." Annabeth suggested.

"Now that you mention it, I am." I said and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck.

"That's the Percy we all know and love!" Thalia and Grover yelled in unison.

"You are wrong. This is Annabeth's Percy. The other was just a lost man. Now where are we sitting?" I asked turning to Annabeth.

"Your table. I want you all to myself." She said and dragged me to the table with the number 3 on it. "Now don't you dare move." She said, kissed me and went to get us something to eat. I just sat there, not daring to move, and looked around. The camp looked the same, its residents thought, were looking at me with fear, but also respect. It was weird.

"Percy!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw my dad looking at me with tears in his eyes. "You are alive and well." He said and hugged me really tight.

"So I've been told. How are you dad?" I asked once he let me go.

"I've been worried sick. But now you and Annabeth are okay, so there is no reason to be like that." He said smiling. Annabeth then approached the table and sat in my lap.

"Greetings, lord Poseidon." She formally greeted my father.

"I'm glad you are both, Annabeth. And let me tell you: Percy was a mess without you. Hopeless to no end." He said smiling at my girlfriend.

"I wasn't in a better place either, dad." She said and I chocked on the grapes.

"How did you just call him?" I asked when I finally swallowed.

"Well, I told her to call me that. She is dating my son and there is absolutely no reason for her to call me my lord." My father said and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why do you look so surprised Percy?" Athena asked taking a seat with us. "I also called you my son, in case you don't remember."

"Well.... I thought it was just in the heat of the moment. Not that you meant it." I said raising my eye-brows.

"The goddess of wisdom never says something without meaning it, son." My father said.

"Before I start eating again, is there anything else that would make choke on my food again?" I asked and the three people around me chuckled.

"Well, aren't you wondering how you are still alive?" Athena asked me.

"Mom! You said you wouldn't." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Why not? Don't you want him to know what depths you would go into for him?" The goddess asked her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curious.

"Will you tell him or shall we?" My father asked.

"Fine I will. Well, I might have threatened Apollo to hunt down all the gods, if he didn't heal you. And I might have place the tip of your sword on his neck. And I might have...." I cut her off.

"Okay, now stop with the 'might haves' and tell me the rest." I said amused.

"Ugh! So after I put Riptide to Apollo's throat, all the gods appeared in Hyperion's throne room and I yelled at each and everyone of them until they healed you. Then they brought us back here and I waited by your side. Then you woke up and you know the rest." She finished pouting and glared at our parents for making her say all these things.

"Well, I did some of those things too. But I actually almost killed Clarisse, because she called me Seaweed Brain." I said and the gods nodded.

"Um... would it be too much to leave us alone for a few hours?" She asked looking at both gods who were smiling.

"No, of course not. You've been through a lot these past few days. You earned some time alone." Athena said and my dad nodded.

"But we want to spend some time with you before Christmas ends, okay?" He asked and it was our turn to nod. Both he and Athena stood up and went to the other gods leaving us alone in our own little bubble. Just us. The way it used to be before the hand of Midas.

**Now, now, who did REALLY think that we would kill Percy? Like Sara said, we would be Percabethists if we killed him. Those two belong together and we wouldn't come between them.**

**Highlight of our day:**** It's actually about yesterday, but the joy it brought is still with us. We got engaged!!!!!**

**Downright of our day:**** The stupid phone wouldn't stop ringing.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxo**

**C&T**


	14. Just us

**C&T: Thank you all for your wishes and congratulations!!! **

**Tony: Yeah, **_u is not as cool as me, _**I will achieve my ultimate goal. But in a few years. First we have to get through college. Besides, there is no need to rush. I have her in my arms, don't I?**

**Cathy: That he does! Oh and I changed my username for obvious reasons.**

**Chapter 14: Just us**

**Annabeth's POV**

We were once again safe and sound. Percy was alive, I was in his lap and together we were back at Camp. Hyperion was one of the golden statues decorating my Olympus, Dionysus destroyed the hand of Midas and we could finally lay back and enjoy Christmas in the arms of one another. After our parents left to join the other Gods in watching their children, Percy and I were left alone, so we just snuggled together often feeding each other.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver. Gods, how much I had missed this...

"Nothing in particular." I said and offered him another bite.

"You are not capable of NOT thinking, Wise Girl." He whispered again, but also kissed my temple. "So?"

"I just realized that we can now relax and enjoy our Christmas together and away from monsters. Considering where we were 24 hours ago, that seems surreal." I said laying my head back against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It would be either this or Hell." He said casually.

"Can you please stop talking like that?" I pleaded shivering, but this time it was for a different reason. A not so joyful one.

"Sorry. I guess my hopeless and miserable side hasn't completely faded." He said and his grip around me tightened.

"Don't worry. I'll make it fade away in no time." I said and turned my head to the side kissing him. A few second into the kiss, we heard Chiron clear his throat preparing to give a little speech, so we pulled our lips apart for a little while.

"Attention Campers. I'm sure you all know by now about the quest that was given to our four demigods and our Satyr a few days ago. You also know of its outcome, the abduction of Annabeth Chase, the head of lady Athena's cabin, by the titan Hyperion and its effect on Perseus Jackson the son of lord Poseidon. I am also sure that some of the members of the fellowship of the nine, as Mr Underwood called it, what happened only twelve hours ago. I think I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that we are glad you are alive Percy." He said the last part looking at us and smiling.

"I'm more glad Chiron, believe me." He said and everyone chuckled. Including the Gods.

"But now it's a great honor to have the king of the Gods speak here to us all." Our teacher said and stepped to the side as Zeus came forward.

"Thank you my friend. Now, the importance of the latest quest was even greater than the war we suffered through four months ago. You may ask why, so the reason behind this is that in fighting off Typhon and Kronos there was a chance, no matter how slim, that we the Gods would win. But if any of us laid their eyes on the hand of king Midas, we would never be here. That said, I think we should congratulate Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover for retrieving this curse." Zeus said and all the campers cheered. Then he turned to us.

"Percy, the important decision you had to make that would either save you and Annabeth or kill you both was about whether you would destroy the hand or trade it for her. Obviously the wrong decision would be to make the trade. When Hyperion got the hand, he would kill you both. But giving to Dionysus to supposedly destroy it was exactly what you had to do. The way your anger and hate fueled you powers was what we were betting on. We purposely out the hand right by Kronos's throne so you could use it and get rid of him for good." He said and that's when I cut him off.

"You knew the dracaenae would stab him?" I went to stand up but Percy's hold on me prevented me from doing so.

"No, Annabeth, we didn't. And although we were all devastated that Percy got stabbed in his only weak spot, we wouldn't have him healed in the beginning. But then, you threatened to hunt us down if we didn't and since we have already witnessed what a enraged demigod can do, we allowed this." He said.

"Thank you my lord." Percy said still holding on to me so I didn't escape.

"Now that all this is settled... Merry Christmas campers!" He said and we all clapped.

"You have become quite feisty Wise Girl. Defying the king of the Gods like this?" My boy said chuckling.

"Oh yeah? And you didn't, Seaweed Brain?" I asked giggling.

"Well, I had accepted the fact that one way of the other I would die, so it didn't really matter." he said.

"Again with the death talk." I pointed out.

"You asked." He said. "Wanna get out of here?" He suggested and I immediately got up. He shook his head and followed my example.

"Where are you two off?" Nico and Thalia asked chuckling.

"None of your business." Both Percy and I said as I got on his back again. The gods were standing in between us and the way to Percy's cabin so we had to pass by them.

"Have fun!" Aphrodite exclaimed clapping her hands as the other Gods rolled their eyes.

**A few minutes later**

"Can I get off now?" I asked as when we were at the porch of his cabin.

"If you really have to...." He said and let me down. I went inside and when he closed the door (they put doors to every cabin after our little incident), he grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the door. "Where do you think you are going Wise Girl?" He asked before lowering his head down to mine.

"I was going to your bed... but that will still do." I said and leaned up to close the little distance between our lips. My lips met his softly at first, but that wasn't enough for either of us and within seconds our lips were pressed together hard and his tongue came out to lick along my bottom lip. There was no question in that movement, it was a demand. A demand that I was happy to fulfill as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue entered my mouth quickly and my tongue met it full force.

Everything else ceased to exist as our lips and tongues danced frantically with each other. His hands latched onto the bottom of my ass as he lifted me to meet his kiss more closely. Propriety went out the window as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. He smiled against my lips before moving backwards until he lost his balance and fell in the middle of the bed with me on top of him. But even then we didn't stop kissing.

We kept on and on as our hands roamed each other's bodies. My legs were on either side of his thighs, so I could feel his excitement pressing against my own. After a few minutes of more kissing, my head went lower to the side of his neck where I started sucking on his velvet skin, knowing it drove him crazy, whereas my hand went inside his pants grasping his rock hard dick. I kept feasting on his neck and rubbing him, until he grew tired of my little game and turned us over. My hand was still in his pants though.

"Exactly ho many marks how you given me?" He asked before attaching his mouth to my neck slowly unbuttoning my shirt in the process.

"One, two, three.... I think five." I said moaning as his hands rubbed against my breasts in their attempt to get my shirt off. He didn't say anything. He sat up for just a minute to take his shirt off and I was faced with the familiar sight of his sinful six-pack. I just couldn't help but lick my lips. He then went to kiss me again but I put a finger on his lips.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I said and pushed him down on the mattress.

**Percy's POV**

"Nothing." She said smiling suggestively and pushed me down on the mattress.

Like she had done before, she put her legs on each side of mine and got on. The difference was that this time round, she didn't pay so much attention to my neck, but went lower and lower. She trailed my each and every rib or ab with her tongue effectively driving me crazy with lust. And she did all this constantly keeping eye-contact. When she was satisfied with my abdomen, she teasingly slow lowered my pants and boxers at the same time.

"Commando, Seaweed Brain? Well thank you very much," She said as she wrap her hand around the base of my member. Her tongue darted out to run around the rim of my cock, and I moaned out something completely unintelligible.

She smiled just before she took me fully into her mouth. With my full length in her mouth, she flattened my tongue against the underside of my cock and drag it up as she pulled back. She slided her mouth all the way to the tip and swirl over the head. I slaped my hand against the bed as his knees buckle slightly. Gently, she cupped his sac and massaged as she continue to suck and nip at my dick. My breathing was getting faster and faster, and we both know that I'm close, so she pulled back and made a trail of kisses up until my lips.

"How are you doing, baby?" She asked me taking off the rest of her clothes as I was trying to composed myself and not cum right there and then.

"How can you be so fucking perfect?" I asked as she got onto me again.

"Someone has to fill in for you, Seaweed Brain." She said and lowered herself on my throbbing dick.

We both groaned and moaned when I'm fully sheathed inside her and she bent down to attach her lips to mine. While our lips were busy, I started my attack. I grasped her hips tight and with her help started bouncing her up and down creating the best of frictions. Our moans are muffled by each other's mouths and sweat began to coat our foreheads. But we never stopped. As the minutes went by, we grew rougher and faster. We weren't gentle. We didn't have the patience anymore for that. We just needed each other. The events of the last few say showed now, through our movements.

I felt myself growing close again, but there was no way in hell I'd cum before she did, so I slowed down, wrapped my arms around her petite waist and started kissing all over her chest, her neck, nibbling on her perfectly pert breasts. I felt her clench around me as I nibbled on her tit and she cried out, grabbing my hair, pulling hard as she came.

"Fuck! Percy!" I growled as I pulled her to me tighter, now giving her neck attention, nibbling, suckling, marking her as mine. I ran my tongue over her ear and she shivered. "More," She cried and I happily obliged as I picked up the pace once more, now thrusting into her all the harder, pulling her to me almost roughly and she ran her fingernails down my chest as my right hand dove to her clit, rubbing the bud almost violently and she screamed again as she came, pulling me with her over the edge. She collapsed on my side as I drew the covers over us and turned so I could face her.

"I'm starting again to doubt that I'm alive." I said caressing her sides.

"And why is that, baby?" She asked me smiling.

"This...." I gestured between the two of us. "... is too good to be true." I answered.

"Oh yeah?" She asked leaning in to kiss me.

"Yeah." I said and kissed her tenderly. We both sighed in content.

"I just wish we could stay like this." She said all of a sudden snuggling to my side.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"No quests, school, monsters etc. Just us." She said shrugging.

"Well, we could always stay here." I kind of suggested.

"Here?" she asked pulling back with her eye-brows raised.

"Yeah. Here at camp." I said.

"You mean go back to being a year-rounder?" She asked.

"Yeah, but this time you would also have me here." I said smiling.

"You seriously want us to stay here?" She asked surprised.

"I was thinking of suggesting that when we returned here five days ago." I said pulling her to me.

"What about our human parents? Or your brother's birth?" She asked.

"The car is here. We can always drive to see them. And mom can call me when little Ryan is born. It's not like I would be in there while she was giving birth." I said and shivered at the thought.

"True.... What about school?" She kept trying to find reasons for us not to stay here.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from school..."

"The fact that I want nothing to do with school doesn't necessarily mean that it's the right thing." Her logical side spoke up.

"Well even if it is the right thing, you would probably have to go alone. I don't think there is a single school in New York that I haven't been kicked out of." I said and she laughed.

"Also true. So I guess we don't have any other option...." She trailed off.

"It's not like we need any other. You want to be an Architect, but you already are. The entire Olympus is proof to that. The statues around Manhattan also. You already are the best baby girl." I said stroking her back.

"What about you?" She asked looking up.

"Well.... to tell you the truth I would really like it, if I was working here. With the young demigods. Help them train so they are prepared for everything they face. Not all have the luck of having the greatest swordsman in the world for a friend in the beginning and a girlfriend in the end." I said and leaned in to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"How come didn't I see this coming before?" She asked caressing my cheek.

"Because we hadn't been kicked out of school all year." I answered causing her to giggle.

"I guess we are staying." She said and I smiled. For the next few minutes, we just enjoyed each other's arms until someone knocked on our door.

"Come in." I said better covering Annabeth's body with the sheets.

"Hey, guys, your par........." Thalia trailed off when she saw us. She immediately put her hands in front of her eyes. "Your parents want to talk to you and I need brain bleach to erase this image from my mind." She said and left slamming the door while we laughed.

"Do you think we traumatized her?" I asked when I could finally catch my breath.

"I certainly hope not." Annabeth said still giggling. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock I had on my nightstand and …..

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Well.... we've been six hours in here." I said showing her the clock.

"Six hours? No wonder our parents want to see us." She said getting up and pulling the sheets with her. "Let's get ready and go to them then." She said and headed to the bathroom. I of course followed.

**Hey People! If you want to contact us and you don't have a Facebook, then just head here: **http://www (dot) myspace (dot) com/cathy_tony. **For those who have myspace!**

**Oh and we don't think you want some clarifications on who wrote what, right?**


	15. The happiest day of our lives

**Chapter 15: The happiest day of our lives**

_**Five and a half Years Later**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Five and a half years have passed since Hyperion was defeated. Five wonderful years in the arms of the love of my life: Perseus Jackson. Like we had agreed, we stayed at camp and we still do. I'm still the official architect of Olympus, but improving the camp has also been added to my responsibilities. Over the course of the years, more and more demigods are brought to the light, thanks to what Percy made the Gods swear, so I have my hands full at all time.

Percy wanted to be a teacher here at camp and after he expressed this wish, Clarisse, Chris, Jenny and Travis Stoll announced that they too desire to stay and be teachers to all the new campers. Chiron wasn't surprised by mine, Percy's, Clarisse's or Chris's will to stay so he granted us the permission, but before he gave it to my sister and Travis he asked them why. To everyone's surprise, they had got together so there were then three demigod couples.

We all wanted some privacy and there were many kids around, who could easily walk in on any of us, Chiron asked me to design a set of three extra cabins that would be our homes. No numbers on them, because their residents wouldn't be children of one god but two. Our own home here at camp. The boys had nothing to do with my designs of course, but Jenny, Clarisse and I worked together on making the cabins suit the couples they would accommodate. So mine and Percy's was by the lake, with the combination of blue and silver covering the entire house. Above the doorstep, I had put the emblems of our two parents: The trident of Poseidon and the Great Owl of Athena. When Percy saw the house, he fell in love with it, as had I when I was designing it.

Jenny's and Travis's home was located next to ours and it was made out of wood, like ours, but they didn't want the walls painted so, their them was brown. In their case, Jenny was the one to do most of the designing, while I was just supervising. Their doorstep also held the owl of Athena, but next to it was the Caduceus of Hermes, in honor of the messenger of the Gods and Travis's father.

Clarisse's and Chris's was the most difficult to design because she just couldn't decide what she wanted the house to look like. Did she want big, small with a balcony etc... In the end she went with my ideas, thanking me for being such a genius. I had smiled and kept working on my blueprints. Thanks to the Gods promise to Percy, we also knew who Chris's godly parent was, so we could put his emblem on their door step too. So right above their door was the spear of Ares and a colorful rainbow in honor of Chris's mother, Iris.

So all in all, our homes were perfect. Our lives too. The only monsters we encounter now are the ones that chase after the newest demigods as they head to camp. Whenever a protector informs us of a new camper's arrival we head off meeting them half-way and escorting them back to camp. But nothing too major. We either killed them, or Percy pushed them away with his powers, so no danger for us, for which I'm glad. Ten years ago if somebody heard me say this, they would think that I had gone crazy, but the truth is my priorities have changed. Above everything else comes Percy.

Then we have our relationship with our parents. Mortal and immortal. We spent more time with our godly parents than our human families due to the fact that we have been living at camp, but we can go see our families whenever we want. It's just a 20-minute drive after all. We could either go at my dad's house, so I could see him, my step-mom and my little brothers who give hell to Percy whenever we go visit, because they always want to play with him. Or we would go visit Percy's mom, step-dad and half-brother. Sally and Paul have always been good to me and after they heard what I did to save their son, their behavior towards me changed. I've been more like a daughter to them since then. Which leaves me with Percy's half-brother. Little Ryan was born fours months after our last quest. And coincidentally, Percy, Thalia, Nico and I were having dinner at Percy's house that day. So we didn't miss out on his birth.

Finally and most importantly, Percy finally proposed two months ago. I had expected him to do it sometime after we turned 18, but he didn't. He waited until we were almost twenty two to do so. So two months and some crazy planning, we are getting married on August 4th, his 22nd birthday. Which is today. The wedding will take place at camp and for that reason, the Gods have allowed humans entrance to Camp Half-blood. Of course the only humans that are attending are mine and Percy's families. The reception will start in about half an hour and I can't stop pacing. Thalia, who is also my maid of honor, has tried to stop me many times but I just can't. My bridesmaids, Clarisse,Rachel, Jenny and Juniper, have also given it a try but I was still nervous.

"Can you please give me ONE reason for your current state?" Jenny asked me shaking her head.

"What he realizes that I'm not what he wants?" I asked them and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Thalia asked me.

"Well...." I trailed off.

"MOM!!!" Jenny yelled and seconds later our mother entered the room.

"What happened girls? Annabeth you look dashing." She complimented. "So what is it?"

"Lady Athena, can you please reason with this unknown side of Annabeth?" Clarisse asked politely.

"What happened Annabeth? Why are you so nervous?" She asked sitting by my side and I hugged her. "Are you having any doubts about Percy?"

"No! No, of course not." I said pulling back abruptly. "But what if he has?"

"You thing he might have doubts? Annabeth, he is waiting down that isle sweating as crazy and afraid you might walk out on him. You are both afraid of the same thing when there is no reason to. Now, let's get you ready, shall we?" She asked smiling and when I nodded, all the girls came down on me to make some finishing touches.

**Percy's POV**

Today, not only is it my birthday, but also the happiest day of my life. The day I accomplish my ultimate goal and make Annabeth Chase my wife before our friends and family. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. Nico, who is my best man after Grover said that since I had been his best man I should pick someone else, Grover, Chris, and the Stoll brothers have probably grown tired of my constant pacing.

"Perce, calm down. You may be invincible, but nothing will save you from a heart-attack." Grover said.

"Do you want me to remind you how you were on your wedding day?" I asked with a slightly raised tone.

"I guess not." he said and sat back.

"How much longer?" I asked getting extremely anxious.

"She will be here any minute. We have to go now man." Travis said and he, Grover, Connor and Chris left as my little half-brother ran to me.

"Percy!" Ryan yelled jumping in my arms.

"Hey Ryan! Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked hopeful he would tell me she was coming.

"Not a word mister." Our mother said approaching us with Paul right behind her.

"Sorry, big brother. I can't say." he said and made a move of locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Mom, I just want to know if she's coming." I said as I hugged her.

"Stop worrying. I just saw her and she is just as nervous as you are. Happy birthday, baby." She said and took Nathan from my arms.

"Thanks mom. You have the rings, little man?" I asked my brother wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

"I have them for him. Relax. Everything is perfect."She said smiling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but Mr. and Mrs. Blofis I think you should sit down." Zeus coming up behind me. He would be performing the ceremony.

"I will go now, lord Zeus." She said politely and along with Paul and Ryan stepped back to sit with Annabeth's step-mom and brothers. On each side of the isle were hundreds of chairs for all the gods and the campers. It was really funny seeing the humans interact with the gods. They didn't know them well or who was who and often made mistakes. When they did, they thought that the gods would blast them away for that, but of course none of that would happen.

"This is it man." Nico said from my side. And this was it.

Apollo and some of his kids started playing a slow rhythm as Clarisse, Juniper, Rachel and Jenny walked down the isle escorted by Chris, Grover, Connor and Travis respectively. When they made it to us the guys went to stand on Nico's side as the girls went on the other end. Next was Thalia, with a bouquet of white lilies in her hands, and she also went to stand next to the girls. And then the sound of Apollo's version of a wedding march filled the air. Some of the youngest campers were the flower girls spreading around flowers as I waited for my girl. A few seconds in the rhythm, she finally appeared. And she was beautiful. Having her arm around Dr. Frederic Chase, they started walking down the isle. The most magnificent I had ever had the chance of encountering. Her dress was gorgeous as was she. It had a simple halter-style neck as beautiful blue crystal beads were spread on the side gather of it. Simple, yet so elegant and sophisticated.

"Breathe Percy." Zeus leaned in to whisper in my ear as the guests and Annabeth chuckled. I had totally forgotten to breathe. Gods, how can she be affecting me this way? After some excruciating seconds they finally made it down the isle.

"Take care of her." Dr. Chase said placing Annabeth's hand in my own.

"You know I will." I said and pulled her up to the stand smiling. And so the ceremony began and Zeus talking. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying. All I did was look in the those stormy gray eyes I have known and loved for the past ten years, getting lost in them as always. But at some point I started paying some attention knowing that soon it would be my time to talk. Right on time.

"The ring bearer?" Zeus asked and my brother came forward. He stood in front of us and waited as mom had told him to. "Percy, take the ring and repeat after me." He said and started saying the things I later repeated.

"I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health until Hades do us part." I finished smiling and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Annabeth, please take the ring and repeat after me." Zeus said again. The world around us had completely faded. It was just us giving promises to each other.

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Perseus Jackson, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health until Hades do us part." She said and also slipped my ring on my finger.

"If there anyone here that should have a reason why these young demigods should not get married, speak up now or forever hold your peace." The king of the Gods said and waited to see if there were any objections. Once he saw there was none he continued. "Very well. I'm proud to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Percy." He said and I didn't waste any time. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me as her arms found their way around my neck. Our kiss was quick interrupted of course by Zeus clearing his throat. "I now give you Perseus and Annabeth Jackson." He said and we stepped down the isle to greet our friends and family. Our parents, mortal and immortal, were the first to congratulate us.

"Congratulations!" My dad and Athena said hugging me at the same time as Annabeth was in my mother's arms.

"Thank you both. For everything." I said before pulling back.

"We didn't do anything major Percy." Athena said.

"Oh yeah? Mom, if it wasn't for you, I would have completely lost faith up on Mt St Helen's almost six years ago." I said looking at her.

"I just gave told you that nothing was over." She said modestly.

"And that's exactly why I kept fighting." I said and turned to my mother.

"I can't believe my son is a married man." She said before enveloping me in a tight hug.

"We had it coming for a few years mom." I said.

"Yeah, but now it happened. And the camp looks really nice Percy." She said when she pulled back smiling.

"Congratulations, Percy." Paul said also hugging me.

"Thanks Paul." I said and went to Annabeth's human family.

"Congratulations Percy." Her father and step-mom said hugging me.

"Thank you both. I hope no one has given you a hard time here." I said knowing Apollo and his reputation of being a prankster.

"No one has yet. But the night just started right?" Her father said laughing.

The wishes and congratulations continued until all the campers, hunters and Gods had talked to us. So after that we all went to the pavilion where many tables had been added to accommodate everyone. Annabeth and I sat in the middle of the largest table with six Olympians on each side and also our human families, Thalia and Nico. On my left side sat my dad and on Annabeth's right sat Athena. All the tables were filled with food, Apollo's kids who were in charge of the music hardly ever stopped playing and we would soon have to get up for our first dance as a married couple. Then the music stopped....

"Attention campers, fellow Gods, hunters and humans." Apollo said and when he was sure he had everyone's attention he continued. "It is time for the bride's and the groom's first dance!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered. I got up and offered Annabeth my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked smiling. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand in mine as we walked in the middle of the custom made dance floor. Thank Hephaestus and his kids. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck as the music started again and the world once again disappeared around us.

"You look gorgeous Wise Girl. The dress is perfect and totally your style." I said getting lost in her eyes.

"Thank you. I should also thank Zeus for remind you to breathe, shouldn't I?" She asked smiling.

"Hey, it's my fault you are so breath-taking." I answered putting my forehead against hers. "Is everything as you wanted it to be?"

"Everything is perfect Percy. I wouldn't have it any other way." She said. "What about you?"

"I have everything I wanted right here in my arms." I answered earning me a gentle kiss. I faintly heard an "awww" in the background from the crowd, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Annabeth Jackson. It does sound good, doesn't it?" She asked me once we pulled back.

"It does. It really does. But do you know what sounds even better?" I asked.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Calling you my wife." I said and kissed her. The rest of the song we didn't talk. We just enjoyed each other. Then the next song came and someone tapped me on the shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Mind if I steal your wife for a dance?" My dad asked offering his hand to Annabeth.

"Not at all dad. But not for long." I cautioned as Annabeth kissed me cheek and went with my father while I headed to our table. "Lady Athena, will you do me the honor?" I asked and bowed offering my hand as the Gods laughed.

"Stand from your bow, Percy." Athena said giggling and stood to join me in the dance floor. Once there, I put one hand on her waist and with the other grabbed hers as her free hand was placed on my shoulder. " I know you will protect her with your life, Percy, but can you please also take care of yourself in the process?"

"The Goddess of wisdom is concerned about the son of Poseidon?" I asked faking disbelief as she looked at me with her eye-brows raised. "Just kidding. And I can try." I said sincerely. A few minutes into the dance, there was another interruption.

"Can I cut in, sis?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure." Athena said smiling and walked away. I think I saw walk towards Annabeth's father.

"So, is the wedding or not?" The Goddess of love asked me as we started dancing.

"It is perfect Aphrodite. Like you said it would." She had many times told me to stop calling her a lady. Reason? Unknown.

"Come on say it, couz." She demanded.

"You are a great wedding planner, Aphrodite." I said and she smiled.

"I know!" She exclaimed.

"You are crazy." I said chuckling.

"Love makes you crazy, Percy Jackson. I thought you would have realized that by now." She said winking.

"True." I said and we continued dancing.

Annabeth and I danced with almost everyone around there until we could finally sit down and relax in each other's arms. After many hours of eating, drinking, fooling around and generally have fun with our BIG family. Eventually, it was time for us to go since we didn't want to miss out flight. I was in charge of the honeymoon (the only thing I did by the way) and kept our destination a secret from Annabeth. No matter how hard she tried I wouldn't tell her. So after they drove us to the airport and we got on the plane, settling in our first class seats and everything, she tried once again to make me tell her.

"Come on, Percy. Why can't you tell your lovely wife where we are going?" She asked twinkling her eyes.

"Not gonna work Wise Girl. You'll just have to wait until the pilot announces it." I whispered in her ear.

"Fine! I _so _hate you right now Seaweed Brain." She said making me laugh.

"You'll love me again in a few seconds." I said as the pilot started speaking.

"_Welcome on board ladies and gentlemen. We, in American Airlines, wish you have a good flight. Our next stop will be in Athens, Greece. Enjoy your flight!"_ He finished and Annabeth looked at me in disbelief.

"We are going to Greece?" She asked.

"I always said that I would take you to Greece. Our honeymoon was the perfect excuse to do so." I said smiling.

"You can't believe how much I love you right now." She said and kissed me.

"I told you, Mrs Jackson." I said.

"You did Mr Jackson." She said and for the rest of the flight we just enjoyed each other's company. Greece here we come!!!!!!

**C&T: As you can guess, next chapter will be all about Greece, so there couldn't be a better person to write about it than us who actually live in Athens. BUT, like we said in the reviews we got in the previous chapter, our updates won't be as fast as they were before for the next three weeks. We may not even update at all. But after that we'll go back to our normal pace, so just hang in there. **

**Xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	16. Royal Olympic Hotel of Athens

**We reached 100 REVIEW!!!! More accurately 112. You guys have been great!!! Maybe we sound a little whiny, but it could be a little better. Anyway!!! Just because of this record, we tried to speed things up with this chapter before our exams started and we managed to finish this despite our constant studying. Don't you think we deserve a sufficient number of reviews for our efforts? Here we go now!!!**

**Chapter 16: Royal Olympic Hotel of Athens**

**Percy's POV**

The flight lasted fourteen hours. The majority of which, Annabeth was sleeping after such a long day. So after 14 hours, the plane finally landed at the national airport of Athens: Eleftherios Venizelos. We got off the plane and went to get our luggage. Once that was done, we went outside where Aphrodite and I had arranged a car to wait for us. I didn't want anything special, but Aphrodite threatened to tell Annabeth where we would be going, so I had to let her pick the car. What did she pick? A silver BMW X6 with the same crest we had above our porch at camp painted on the hood.. A jeep-like luxurious to no end car. I'd have to thank her when we got back. There was a man standing right in front off it with a piece of paper in his arms reading: _Περσέας και Άνναμπεθ Τζάκσον_. Again I'd have to thank her. She had made the man write our names in Greek so we could read it.

"Perseus and Annabeth Jackson?" He asked when we got closer.

"Yeah. You must be Cupid." I responded shaking his hand.

"Exactly. Although I prefer to be called Coop. It doesn't attract that much attention. Congratulations on your marriage by the way. I'm sorry I wasn't there but mom made me stay here and make sure everything is perfect for the newlyweds." He apologized.

"It's okay. So are you going to show us around?" Annabeth asked slipping her hand in mine.

"Actually.... Percy wanted to be the one to do so." He said and Annabeth turned to me.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I've promised, remember?" I asked bringing our hand to my mouth and kissed the back of hers.

"I've done my deed, so I have to return to mom's temple in the northern part of this country. Um, everything you will need is in the car. Maps, information or whatever. Here are the keys." Cupid said and threw me the set of keys.

"Thanks Coop." Both Annabeth and I said.

"No problem. Anything for my mom's cousin and niece. Oh and if there is something you don't know about, just ask the people around here. Your Greek are perfect after all." He said, got in a black mercedes and drove off.

"I can't believe you did all this." Annabeth said as we loaded our luggage to the car.

"Wait till you see our hotel and room." I said when we got in the car.

"How much did you spend?" She asked.

"Honestly? Nothing. This is the Gods' gift to us for everything they have put us through. I had the destination picked out and Aphrodite helped with the small details and bookings." I said.

"Do you know the way?" She asked me as I started the car.

"Most of it. For the rest, we'll have to use this amazing piece of art." I said pointing at the map in her lap and she laughed.

"You are unbelievable Perseus Jackson." She said and opened the map.

"You know you love me." I said and started driving.

"That I do." She said and looked outside.

The roads were mostly empty so it was really easy to find our way. Being only noon and summer, the temperature was at its peak at 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Plain hot. But thanks to the air-conditioning system Annabeth and I were fine. Our hotel was on the top of a little hill called Likavitos, which according to Aphrodite was the most romantic place in Athens since it had view of the entire city. Annabeth would also like it because just a few feet ahead were located the most famous monument of Greece. A perfect place for an architect like my wife. The best thing about the place was that the entrance was on the opposite side of all these, so Annabeth won't know until we get to our room. After a thirty-minute drive, we parked the car right in front of the Royal Olympic Hotel of Athens where two valets came to us. One to park the car and the other to take our luggage.

"Welcome to Royal Olympic Hotel sir. Walk straight forward to our reception where you can check in. You luggage will be there shortly." The one that was in charge of the luggage said.

"Thank you. Shall we Annabeth?" I asked wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her stunned figure inside.

"Καλώς ήρθατε στο Royal Olympic Hotel της Αθήνας. Σε ποιο όνομα είναι η κράτηση σας?" The receptionist asked us once we were there. **(translation: Welcome to Royal Olympic Hotel of Athens. Under what name is your reservation?)**

"Περσέας και Άνναμπεθ Τζάκσον." I answered calmly as Annabeth was looking around in awe. **(Perseus and Annabeth Jackson)**

"Βεβαίως κύριε και κυρία Τζάκσον. Η σουίτα σας είναι έτοιμη. Ακουλουθήστε τον Γιώργο." She said without even looking at her papers to see which was our suite. **(Of course Mr and Mrs Jackson. Your suite is ready. Just follow George.) **Then she lifted her hand and the valet that had taken our luggage came to us. "Γιωργο, οδήγησε σε παρακαλώ τον κύριο και την κυρία Τζάκσον στη σουίτα της Αφροδίτης." She said and I had to laugh at that. Aphrodite is unbelievable. **(George, please escort Mr and Mrs Jackson to Aphrodite's suite.)**

"Απο εδώ παρακαλώ." George said showing us the way. **(This way please.)**

A few minutes later, George put our key card in the slot and the door opened to reveal Aphrodite's suite. It was more like an entire apartment, but what else would someone expect from the goddess of love? He made a quick tour of the place, showing us the HUGE bedroom, the private jacuzzi, the big flat screen in the living room and everything else, until we reached the balcony.

"Και εδώ είναι το μπαλκόνι σας. Με μια υπέροχη θέα στο ναό του Ολυμπίου Διός, την Ακρόπλη, τον Εθνικό Κήπο, το Καλλιμάρμαρο και την Αψίδα του Ανδριανού. Ακριβώς αυτό που ζητήσατε κ. Τζάκσον. Υπάρχει τίποτα άλλο που μπορώ να κάνω για σας?" He asked us after the brief information. **(And here is your balcony. With an exquisite view to the famous Temple of Zeus, the Acropolis, the National Gardens, the Marble Stadium and the Hadrian's Arch. Exactly what you had requested Mr Jackson. Is there anything else I can do for you?)**

"Όχι, ευχαριστούμε Γιώργο." I said as Annabeth looked at the previously mentioned remnants of the ancient Greek civilization. **(No, thank you George.)**

"Θα σας αφήσω τότε." He said before leaving. **(I'll leave you to yourselves then.)**

"So, what do you think?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my head on her shoulder.

"I love it! We are going there right?" She asked gesturing at the Acropolis.

"We'll go anywhere you want. But let's just enjoy this day and tomorrow you can drag me to whatever Greek monument you want." I said kissing her neck.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked placing her arms over mine.

"Anything for my wife." I said and we both smiled.

"Aren't you going to be bored?" She asked.

"Maybe a little." I said pulling her back to the bedroom. "But I'll suck it up for you." We took our time unpacking everything and then I felt my exhaustion reach its peak.

"Aren't we going out?" She asked when she saw me climbing on the bed.

"Would you mind if I slept for a couple of hours before we went out and everything?" I asked yawning.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane?" She asked climbing up after me.

"Well.... not so much." I admitted.

"Why baby?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Just because of the the fact that we were flying." I answered placing my head on her stomach as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Zeus wouldn't blast us away, Percy. He would have many gods to deal with if he did."

"Yeah, well.... that didn't make me feel any better though." I said and looked up at her. She had that look. The one when she is having an eternal battle over a decision. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" She asked me looking all innocent.

"You know what look. What's going on?" I asked now worried. She seemed to still be thinking about it until she huffed and looked straight into my eyes.

"Promise not to get mad." She said.

"I can't promise not to get mad when I don't know what the problem is. Only that I can try." I said scouting up the bed.

"There is something I should've told a few days ago......" She trailed off.

"Annabeth..... You're scaring me here." I said looking at her expectantly.

"I'm......... You are...." She started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"We are what?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, okay?." She said looking away while I sat there speechless trying to process what she just said. "You promised that you'll try not to get mad."

"You are kidding right?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"No, I'm not. I found out two weeks ago. I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to...." She had totally misinterpreted my question.

"I was referring to the part when you thought I was mad. How can you even think that I would be mad?" I asked lifting her head so I could see her face.

"You are not?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I'm not. Having a baby was always a part of our plans, wasn't it?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was. But not so soon." She said looking at anything but me.

"So? We just skipped a few years of waiting." I said trying to get her to look at me.

"You are really not mad?" She asked again.

"Now, I'm not. Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked and brought my hand to her stomach.

"I don't know. I tried a few times, but I just couldn't get the words out." She said and buried her head in the crook of my neck as now both of our hands were on her stomach. "You are going to be a dad."

"Imagine that. Let's just hope that the kid takes your brains otherwise....." I trailed off.

"Otherwise what Seaweed Brain?" She asked kissing my neck.

"Otherwise he or she will be screwed." we heard someone say at the door.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" I asked my crazy cousin of a God.

"Just checking up on you. So you finally told him huh?" She asked looking at Annabeth.

"You know?" We both asked in surprise.

"DUH! Every God does. I mean.... it's obvious." She answered sitting on our bed.

"So my mom knows?" Annabeth asked looking terrified.

"And my dad?" I too asked.

"What did I just tell you?" Aphrodite asked us rolling her eyes. "In fact, Poseidon and Athena couldn't be any happier. They keep being like 'we are having a grandchild' and 'we are going to be grandparents' and all. To tell you the truth, it's starting to become really annoying. But enough about the baby. We have seven and half months for that talk. How do you find your accommodations?" She asked clapping her hands in excitement.

"Aphrodite suite? Seriously?" I asked her.

"What can I say? I'm pretty famous here." She said shrugging.

"Everything is perfect Aphrodite. Thank you." Annabeth said as I yawned again. "But I think my goof of a husband here needs some sleep."

"That's what you get when you don't sleep on the plane." The goddess said and smacked me in the head.

"Hey, that actually hurt." I said rubbing the back of my scalp.

"If you had slept on the plane, I wouldn't have to leave right away. Just a smack is nothing comparing to the torture I'll go through when I get back to Olympus." She said huffing.

"Torture?" We both asked confused.

"Yeah, torture. I just came to visit you. Do you really think that your parents will let me be without me telling them about how you two are? Or should I say three?" She asked smiling. "Because, frankly, they are more interested in the third member of your little family."

"What do you mean they are more interested in our baby?" Annabeth asked and I nodded.

"They have already picked the baby's gifts for the next 20 years or so. Each!" She said and we all laughed. When we we done, she got up to leave. "So, I'll let you spend your honeymoon with each other now. But before I leave, did my son tell you where he is going to be?" She asked us.

"Who Coop? He said he was going to your temple in the northern part of Greece. Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I just have a little job for him." She said smirking.

"What are you up to Aphrodite?" I asked her.

"My job. You know: spreading some love and stuff. You'll see when you get back next week. Bye!" She said and disappeared.

"Our parents knew and didn't say anything. How weird is that?" Annabeth asked me as I moved down so that my face was in front of her stomach and lifted her shirt up a little.

"Very weird. But even stranger is their behavior towards our little baby." I said and kissed her exposed stomach.

"True. What do you think they'll do when we get back?" She asked ruffling my hair again.

"I don't know or care at the moment. I just want to enjoy my honeymoon with my wife and our child. Can't we do that?" I asked yawning.

"Well technically, you can't enjoy it with our child..." She couldn't help herself.

"You know what I mean, Wise Girl." I said kissing her stomach again.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself." She said as I placed my head on her belly.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours. I don't want you to get so much bored." I said yawning.

"Don't worry, Percy. I'll just read a book or something. Sleep well baby." She said and picked up the book she had on her nightstand. I think it was something about the Greek architecture, but I can't be sure, because soon I drifted into dreamland.

**The first (and probably only) series where we can use our language, so we took advantage of it. The translation is as accurate as it can get. We hope you enjoyed it and that you reward us with your review!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	17. Greeks are weird

**Cathy: From chapter 15 and on, imagine an older, more muscular Logan Lerman with a slight scruff and you have my image of Percy (no matter how much Tony dislikes the fact that I think of another guy. It's for the story's sake, right?). We are still trying to find a picture that shows our image of Annabeth. When we find something, we'll let you know. Oh and I also put up a picture of their wedding rings if you want to see them.**

**Tony: Whatever she said. And no comments on the first sentence. :**

**Chapter 17: Greeks are weird**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Aphrodite left and Percy fell asleep, I just stuck my nose in a book reading while often running my fingers through his smooth hair. But that lasted under half an hour. I just couldn't concentrate. All I kept thinking about was Percy's reaction to my news. Well, our news. I had found out about my pregnancy two weeks ago, or rather Jenny and Clarisse had their suspicions. I was getting easily tired, I was on the edge most of the times, the bathroom and I were very well acquainted the past few weeks and on my final fitting to the dress I fainted. I thought it was natural considering the stress I was under due to the wedding, but Jenny and Clarisse thought I was pregnant. In the beginning, I just dismissed their suspicions, but one day two weeks ago they presented me with a test and challenged me to take it. Ten minutes after that, they were squealing in delight and I was horrified. I didn't know if Percy would want a child this early so my fear of rejection didn't let me tell him until today.

And he proved that all my fears were based on pure stupidity. He wanted this baby as much as I do. Our baby. Mine and Percy's. Just the pure thought of baby of our own brought a smile to my face. A little girl with blonde hair and those sea green eyes I love. Or a cute little boy with his father's black hair and my eyes. Just they way I saw them five and a half years ago, when I laid my eyes on the hand of Midas. But whatever the baby will be, he or she is going to be ours and ours only. Our parents will possibly spoil our child, but I'm sure Percy will outrun them no matter how much I'll try to hold him back.

"What got you smiling?" Percy asked yawning. I hadn't noticed how time flew by until that moment.

"Just thinking of how much you'll spoil our baby." I said pulling him up.

"So you think that I'll be a doting dad?" He asked kissing me.

"I know you will." I said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Baby, what do you want us to do now? Go to the hotel's restaurant or the pool?" I heard him ask as I washed my hands.

"What time is it?" I asked him back.

"It's.... 5 pm." He said after probably checking the clock on the nightstand.

"How about the pool then?" I suggested exiting the bathroom.

"Aren't you hungry? The last time we ate was on the plane after all." He said coming up behind me as I was trying to find a certain swimsuit. It wasn't anything special. It was a two-piece white bikini with a sliding triangle top with gem stud details. Simple, but it drove Percy crazy and I knew that. **(pictures of all the mentioned in my profile. Just for this one though, imagine it in white rather than denim blue)**

"We can always order something light there, can't we? Found it!" I exclaimed and he groaned when he saw what I had in my hands, like I expected he would. "What happened Seaweed Brain?" I asked giggling.

"Not much. I'm just wondering how many guys I'll have to fight with today." He said and went to choose his trunks.

"Just don't use your powers on them." I said giggling while we were both changing.

"Not even a little?" He asked pouting.

"Maybe a little. But only for pranks. Now come here and tie this up when you change." I instructed holding out the straps for him.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you get so bossy?" He whispered in my ear while doing what I told him to.

"You might have..." I moaned when he bit gently on my earlobe and his hand rested on my stomach. I pulled away from him though and he looked kind of hurt.

"What happened?" He asked and I heard him readjust his trunks.

"If you kept that up, we would end up in the bed." I said casually and put on a black cover-up.

"And that would be bad because....?" he trailed off.

"Because you have a pregnant wife to feed." I said and finally turned to look at him groaning like he had.

"What happened Wise Girl?" He quoted me from before.

"Just trying to calculate how many catfights I'll get myself into." I said and he smiled. He too wasn't wearing anything special, but his irresistible body made it so. He had a black and white pair of swim trunks on making his sinful six-pack look even more enticing to touch. He also put a black shirt on and we were an almost match.

"Shall we?" He asked offering me his hand, which I took gladly. We took our things and headed downstairs to the pool. Just a few minutes later we were at the reception again.

"Χαίρεται κ και κα Τζάκσον. Ευχαριστιέστε την διαμονή σας?" The receptionist asked looking all over Percy's broad chest. If I could just get my knife out.... **(Hello, Mr. and Mrs Jackson. Are you enjoying your stay?)**

"Πολύ. Ειδικά το κρεβάτι." Percy answered and I couldn't help but giggle knowing the receptionist had misinterpreted his answer. Not that I minded though. **(Very. Especially the bed.)**

"Τι μπορώ να κάνω για σας?" She asked a little more coldly this time. Good. **(****What can I do for you?)**

"Λοιπόν, η γυναίκα μου και εγώ κατευθυνόμαστε προς την πισίνα και επειδή δεν έχουμε φάει εδώ και τουλάχιστον 5 ώρες, θα σας παρακαλούσα να κανονίσετε κάτι για μας. Άλλωστε, η Άνναμπεθ είναι και έγκυος. Το χρειάζεται το φαγητό." If he kept that up, the receptionist will kill me in the end. **(Well, my wife and I are heading to the pool and because we haven't eaten in at least five hours, I would like you to please arrange something for us. Besides, Annabeth is pregnant. She needs the food)**

"Βεβαίως και συγχαρητήρια! Πόσων μηνών?" She asked faking interest. **(Certainly and congratulations! How far along are you?)**

"Εφτά εβδομάδων." I answered smiling and put a hand on my belly. **(Seven weeks.)**

"Συγχαρητήρια και πάλι. Θα σας στείλω έναν σερβιτόρο να πάρει την παραγγελία σας αμέσως. Σας εύχομαι να περάσετε καλά." She said as we walked towards the pool. **(Congratulations again. I'll send a waiter to take your order right away. I wish you have a good time.)**

"Ευχαριστούμε πολύ!" We both said before walking out. **(Thank you very much!) **Right on the next corner though we found Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, didn't you say that you will let us spend our honeymoon alone?" Percy asked her annoyed.

"Yeah, I did, but I just want to say something. Your entire honeymoon is on me, so enjoy it as much as you can and spend as much as you want. Okay?" She asked looking serious.

"We will." I said smiling.

"One more thing. Annabeth, you look hot as hell in this bikini! Bye!" She exclaimed and disappeared again like last time.

"She is crazy." Percy said as we resumed our previously cut off walk to the pool.

"Why Seaweed Brain? Don't you think I'm hot as hell?" I asked teasingly and we finally made it outside. This hotel is fucking HUGE!

"Like you don't know EXACTLY how your little outfit affects me." He said and we both knew he was right. "Now let's go. Our lounge is over there." He said gesturing to the lounge with the plate 'Aphrodite Suite' in Greek. I let him lead me there, where he almost immediately took off his unbuttoned shirt and I took my cover-up off.

"She may be crazy, but she sure knows how to pick a hotel." I said after a while.

"Actually, I was the one to suggest it. She just approved." Percy said smiling.

"Great choice baby." I said kissing him lightly and then we went to sit down. A few minutes later a waiter came to take our order.

"Τι μπορώ να σας φέρω?" he asked looking at me with lust evident in his eyes. **(What can I get you?)**

"Τι θέλεις εσύ, μωράκι μου?" Percy asked wrapping one arm firmly around me. **(What do you want, baby?)**

"Τι λες για ένα club sandwich? Για να μπορούμε να πάμε μετά και στο restaurant?" I suggested and he nodded. **(How about a club sandwich? So that we can later go to the restaurant?)**

"Δύο club και δύο κοκα κολες." Percy said. The waiter wrote that down and left. **(Two club sandwiches and two cokes.) **"I'm going for a swim. Are you coming?"

"Go in first and I'll come in ten minutes." I said as he bent down to kiss me before heading to the Olympic sized pool. For the next few minutes, I put my sunglasses on and just relaxed against the beach chair in peace. But that peace was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of me. I took the sunglasses off and was faced with a man in his late twenties who was totally checking me out.

"Excuse me for interrupting your relaxation, but do you happen to have any relation to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love? Because such a beautiful lady like you must have." He asked grasping my hand so he could kiss the back of it. Now, I wonder what would happen if I told him that she is my aunt from my mother's side.

"Not that I know of." I said when I had my hand back.

"My name is Stavros Niarchos, the famous shipping heir, and you are?" He asked sitting in Percy's chair.

"She is Annabeth Jackson and you are sitting in my chair buddy." Percy said coming closer all wet because of his swim.

"I'm not you buddy. Who are you exactly?" He asked getting up. Seeing them standing so close, I could see how much better Percy looked. Stavros's six-pack was nowhere near as sinful as Percy's since my husband has been working out everyday due to his job back at camp. He was also taller than this random guy. He was better in every way. And one could see it in Stavros's eyes that he was afraid of Percy.

"Percy Jackson and he is my husband. Come on, baby. Stavros was just wondering if I had any connection to the Greek goddess of love." I said giggling.

"Aphrodite?" Percy asked chuckling.

"Yeah, why is it so funny?" Stavros asked irritated.

"Nothing." we both said but didn't stop laughing at this little joke. If he only knew...

"Stavros, it was certainly nice meeting you, but would you mind leaving us alone? We are in our honeymoon after all." I said sweetly trying to calm my fuming husband. Stavros glared at Percy for a moment before standing up.

"Sure. I'll see you around though right?" He asked looking solely at me.

"Maybe. We might not even get out of our room though." Percy said snickering as I slapped his hand playfully. "What?" He asked once Stavros was far gone. "Greeks are weird." **(We totally are)**

"I noticed but you didn't have to scare the guy so much." I said as I let myself relax to his touch.

"Baby, don't you mind getting wet?" He asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"Not really." I said and my hands joined his in the rubbing motions on my belly.

"Good. Because you are going in the water." He said and picked me up walking to the pool as I squealed. Once he was at the edge he very carefully threw me in and got in after me.

"How come you were so careful?" I asked surprised.

"Because you're pregnant and I didn't want to disturb our baby anymore than I had too." He said once again holding me close to his body.

"Is it weird that I miss camp?" I asked as we moved in a greater depth where we could actually swim.

"Not really. I do too, but if we were at camp we wouldn't be so much alone and that compensates the nostalgia." He answered.

"True." I said and kissed him while we were swimming. That's when I noticed the shipping heir from before ready to get in the pool.

"Can I have some fun?" Percy asked snickering.

"Just don't hurt him." I said shaking my head. The next thing I saw was Stavros being swallowed by the water and kept there. "Percy..." I cautioned.

"It's not like I would kill him Annabeth." He said and let the guy resurface. All of his friends and Percy were laughing and I really couldn't help but join in. Many same-like pranks later and a fine meal in our balcony, Percy and I finally spent our wedding night as we should. In a bed, naked and in the arms of one another.

**First of all, thank you all for your lovely reviews!!! We now have 127, but we hope there will be more. Now... before the story gains a plot again there will be several chapters which will be just fluff and stuff, so be prepared. Then, remember that our updates can't be guaranteed. **

**Finally, to our reviewers: Alex we love you too!!! Kayla, we have no idea how we'll name the baby and I (Cathy) can assure you that there in no baby on the way for us (yet). Ben, we are glad you enjoyed the trans-lingual writing. Sara, there is nothing to say to you (we already have said everything through msn or facebook). Akai, like we said in our reply, we are probably the only Greeks writing a story about Percy Jackson. And if we are not the only ones, then the others don't "risk" using our language. Film, we are glad you love every chapter!!! Amanda, thank you for believing our every chapter is great and we'll try to update soon (no promises made).**

**The ones that are not mentioned, either we don't know your actual name or haven't got as "close" as we have the people above. **

**Highlight of our day:**** We found out Tommy boy got his ass kicked!!! (He is lucky it wasn't us that beat the crap out of him)**

**Downright of our day:**** We have reached our peak with studying. Just three weeks......**

**Love you guys!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	18. WHAT?

**Before we give you the chapter there is something we want to say. We really don't mind when your reviews are full of nasty words and criticism about the story. But it REALLY brings us down, when you comment on our lives. Curse as much as you want when it comes to the story, but don't call us losers or whatever in real life. This is about fiction and the way we imagine the continuation of the story or how we would continue it. Not how we want our lives to be. So whoever wrote that review, just stop it. No one told you to read the story if you don't want to, but there are people that like these kind of stories and we are included. We never offended you, so why did you offend us?**

**After that "happy" introduction, here is the chapter! **

**Chapter 18: WHAT?**

**Annabeth's POV**

Our honeymoon was heavenly. After the first day, when we just sat back and enjoyed each other, Percy and I were most of the time away from the hotel so that we could visit as many of the great remnants of ancient Greek civilization as possible. First we went to the temple of Zeus, the Acropolis of Athens. The temple that once held my mother's greatest statue ever built, the "Athena Parthenos", before it mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. I had many times visited the replica of Acropolis in Nashville, but it could never be compared to the elation I felt being in the actual place. No matter how damaged it was, it held a unique atmosphere. What surprised most, though, was the fact that Percy had somewhat studied the place and tried to be my guide explaining everything. It was so sweet of him that even when he made major mistakes, I just smiled and let him continue. It was the thought that mattered after all. Or at least that was what I was telling myself so that I didn't correct him. When he had finished his tour, he looked so proud of himself that I was extremely grateful that I had kept my mouth shut.

We spent a couple of days doing more sightseeing and when I thought we would stop, he told me to pack because we weren't staying at the hotel anymore. I was surprised, but did as he said. So after checking out and thanking the staff for their services, we got in the car Aphrodite had arranged for us and after a less than two-hour drive we had pulled in the parking lot of the Sanctuary of Asklepios at Epidaurus, the famous theater of the ancient world. Where Euripides, Socrates, Aristophanes and so many other play writers presented the people with their dramatic performances. We had spent a good three hours there as I scrutinized everything. If Percy was bored, he didn't show it in the least. Every time I turned around to face him squealing or expressing my delight, he just smiled and often wrapped his arms around me saying he was glad I loved it.

After that, we moved on to the next city: Nafplio. There, we ate at a restaurant and then drove south until we reached a museum. I instantly knew where we were. The Mycenae! Percy knew how exquisite I found the architectural structure of the the Tomb of Clytemnestra and that's why he brought me there. First, we had gone to the museum, where a man had told us everything he knew about the Mycenaean civilization and I found that I knew MUCH more than he did. Something that aggravated me to no end, but maybe it was also because of the pregnancy. I can't know though. We spent the rest of that day in the tomb, with me observing the every detail and Percy listening to my ranting. When I was satisfied, we drove back to the city where we checked in a hotel, had dinner and quickly went to bed after such a long day.

The last monument we visited before going back and boarding the plane back to the states was the most famous sanctuary of ancient Greece: The Olympia. Known for being the site of the Olympic Games in the classical times and where now the Olympic flame of the modern-day Olympic games is lit. The sanctuary which hosted one of the seven wonders of the ancient world before it was damaged to no end: the gigantic ivory and gold Statue of Zeus, sculptured by Pheidias, one of my role models. He was also the one to sculpture my mother's statue and I just admired him for his work. After a walk around the archeological site, Percy led me to the place that used to be Pheidias's workshop and let me enjoy it as he stood on the side watching me and smiling. At some point, though, we had to go back so that we didn't miss our plane. So after seven wonderful days we were in a plane going back to the US.

"What got you smiling this time?" Percy asked me as he kissed my temple.

"How wonderful our honeymoon was." I answered stroking his cheek.

"Did I have any contribution to that?" He asked playfully.

"Um... let me think about it for a second.... You gave me a great tour in the Acropolis, you took me to the Tomb of Clytemnestra, the Olympia AND to Pheidias's workshop.... Yup. I think you did." I said as he chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Wise Girl." He said and I snuggled to his side.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't there." I said and brought his head down to kiss him. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"If it's within my power..." He trailed off.

"Can you please sleep Seaweed Brain?" I pleaded with him.

"I will try, but can I hold you close? It really calms me and it'll make it easier." He said and I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said and put my head on his shoulder, my hand on my stomach as his arm went around me holding me close. Soon, I was sleeping deeply.

**Percy's POV**

I had made my wife happy and I found out I'm going to be a dad. What else could a guy ask for? Her reactions were such a good boost to my confidence. Her face every time she realized where I was taking her... The delight evident in her eyes as we walked through any of her most favourite Greek sanctuaries... The excitement of describing every little detail... I just couldn't help but smile even though I had no clue what she was talking about. For me it was just some rocks put together and made a big something. But for my life's sake I never expressed my views. I just let her enjoy it as much as she could in the days and in the night she was all mine.

After we boarded the plane, she was smiling widely and as I expected she was thinking of how great our honeymoon was. After our little talk, she also pleaded with me to sleep and I was sure that unless she wasn't close to me I wouldn't be able to do so and we both fell asleep after a little while.

_**Fourteen hours later**_

"Mr. and Mrs Jackson?" I heard someone say. When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the flight attendants standing on the side of our two seats. When she noticed that I was awake she spoke. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Mr Jackson, but we'll be landing in a few minutes." She apologized.

"It's okay, thank you." I said and she nodded taking off to wake the rest of the passengers up too. I shook Annabeth very gently as she began to stir.

"What happened, Seaweed Brain?" She asked still sleeping.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, Wise Girl. You have to wake up." I said softly kissing her head.

"We've been sleeping for fourteen hours?" She asked straightening up.

"Apparently. It was a long day after all." I said stretching.

"And this one is going to be a long one too." She said also stretching.

"Why are you saying this? Is it because we have to tell about your pregnancy? Our honeymoon? The places we visited? Why would that be hard?" I asked sarcastically and we shared a laugh.

"You forgot about something." She stated when we stopped.

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked curious.

"Dealing with our parents who by the way knew about the baby before I even told you...." She trailed off.

"Right...." I too trailed off. If Aphrodite was right, they are going to be all over us. This is one of the times when I hate having a god for a father and a goddess for a mother-in-law.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing shortly in John F. Kennedy International Airport, so buckle yourselves up. We don't want any accidents, now do we?" _The pilot asked making all the passengers laugh and do what he told us to. _"We hope you enjoyed your flight with us in American Airline and that you visit us soon." _He finished as we sensed the plane landing. A few minutes later, Annabeth and I, having got our luggage, headed outside where Chris, Clarisse, Jenny and Travis were waiting for us.

"Well, well... how are you Mr and Mrs Jackson?" Jenny asked us smiling as we approached them.

"We couldn't be better, sis." Annabeth said shooting me a knowing look and went to hug her sister and Clarisse while I went to the guys.

"After six days visiting sanctuaries with Annabeth you are still sane huh? Good job man." Travis said as we bumped fists. The guys helped me load our luggage in my car. They had come with three cars, so that in the return each couple had its privacy.

"I made it. And now I wonder how you are going to do that." I said chuckling.

"That will be fun to watch." Chris said joining my chuckling.

"Pray to your parents that I survive that." He said as the girls approached us.

"Sounds like you two had a good time in Greece, right Percy?" Clarisse asked snickering.

"We definitely did Clarisse." I said and shot her a knowing look, which she returned as she hugged me.

"Did you actually give Annabeth a tour to the Acropolis?" Jenny asked also hugging me.

"Yup. And even when I purposely made some mistakes, she didn't correct me. Which means that either she wasn't paying attention to anything I said or she didn't want to throw my confidence out the window." I said as Annabeth gasped.

"You did it on purpose?" She asked playfully glaring at me.

"Yup." I said again wrapping my arms around her and she relaxed to my touch.

"Any changes while we were gone?" Annabeth asked our friends as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Well........" They all trailed off.

"Come on already." We said after a few seconds.

"It's better that you see this yourselves." Jenny said before anyone had the time to blurt anything out.

"Shall we then?" I asked and the others nodded.

"If we hurry, we might also be back at camp for breakfast." Travis said checking on his watch.

"Let's go then." Annabeth urged us. Clarisse, Jenny and I, who knew of the pregnancy, laughed while the guys looked at us like we were crazy. We all got in our cars and drove off.

**Half an hour later**

Thirty minutes later, we were pulling in our parking lot. Since our houses were built in a good distance from the campers' cabins, we had cleared some space just for our cars. A private-like parking lot. We unloaded the bags and the guys helped me get them inside before all couples headed to the pavilion where the campers were having breakfast. Some gods were here as always, observing and interacting with their kids. My dad was nowhere to be found, but Athena was sitting in table 6 with a little girl in her lap laughing around with everyone in the table. When she looked up, she smiled at us as we nodded our head to her in respect and headed to our table next to Chiron's. Ever since Clarisse, Chris, Jenny, Travis and I became teacher here, we got our own table leaving the appointed tables of our cabins.

"Nothing seems to have changed." Annabeth commented when we had brought our food and sat down.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Travis said diving in.

"Can't you tell us already?" Annabeth asked frustrated.

"Don't you think it's a little early for mood swings?" Clarisse asked feeding Chris a bite.

"She's just on the edge, Clarisse. Let her be." I said taking her example and feeding my baby a bite too.

"What do you mean Clarisse?" Travis asked and she snickered.

"Why don't you ask Annabeth?" She asked instead of answering.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant and they have known about it for three weeks." Annabeth answered gesturing to Jenny and Clarisse.

"WHAT?" Chris and Travis yelled chocking on their food.

"You know, Clarisse, we wanted to tell everyone when we got together, but you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Annabeth asked quite rudely.

"You know me, Annabeth." She said taking a bite.

"Calm down baby. I'm surprised they hadn't told them already." I said bringing her close to me. Travis and Chris were still frozen in their spot. But they were quickly brought back by their loved ones' kiss.

"So... Percy, you are going to be a dad, huh?" Chris asked once he had composed himself.

"Yup." Annabeth and I said at the same time smiling.

"Let's hope the kid takes after Annabeth." Travis said and they all nodded.

"Hahaha..." I said sarcastically. "Any more jokes Travis?" I asked him.

"But that wasn't a joke..." They all said and I just shook my head. Looking away I saw Nico and Thalia walking towards us. What was Thalia going here? The hunters' table is empty so they are not here.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed and got up to greet our friend. "What are you doing here?" My wife asked her maid of honor and I saw my best man up close for the first time. He looked flushed. Like he had...

"You have to be kidding me." I said under my breath.

"You figured it out pretty quickly Seaweed Brain." Thalia said coming to hug me.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"When did what happen?" Annabeth asked coming close to me.

"Do you remember what Aphrodite said when we asked her why she needed Coop?" I asked her.

"That she has a little job for him." She answered.

"And when I asked her what she was up to?"

"That we would see when we got back and that she was doing her job: spreading some love and …....." She didn't need to continue when she looked at Nico and Thalia. "You got together? Finally!" She said and I nodded.

"What?" Nico and Thalia asked in surprise.

"Do you seriously believe we had never noticed the tension when we left you alone?" I started.

"Or the way you looked at each other?" Annabeth continued.

"Or …." Thalia cut me off.

"Yes, we did believe that you didn't notice. We also didn't want to admit our feelings to one another because I was a hunter." She said slipping her hand in Nico's.

"Yeah, but now that Artemis literally kicked her out for kissing me a few days ago, there is no need to hide." Nico said and kissed Thalia's cheek. "How's the baby Annabeth?"

"How did you know about that?" All except Thalia asked in surprise.

"Well, I can feel the baby's life aura for a few weeks now." He said lifting his hands up innocently. "I didn't tell you because it was none of y business."

"Yeah, but you told Thalia." Jenny pointed out.

"That's different." He said.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"I forced him to tell me and believe me I was very persuasive." Thalia said cracking her knuckles and we gulped.

"I told her before we got together, just so you know." He said.

"Still." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Annabeth, Percy, I think you'll have some talking to do." Jenny told us some time later.

"Why?" we asked in unison again.

"Because mom and lord Poseidon are coming this way." She said and we turned around to indeed see our parents approaching us. Now, there will be talking.

**No funny ending this time or attempt to have fun. Just review if you want......**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	19. Talking and Training 2

**HELLO! Since we are in such a good mood for totally nailing the first out of six exams yesterday, we decided to sit down and write a chapter for our amazing friends and supporters.**

**Cathy: You were all very supportive of us, with the whole nasty review thing and I want to personally thank you for that. Tony wasn't as affected as I was of this and he tried to convince me that I should let it go, because that was just one review and we have 150 more telling us how much they like the story and how funny we can be. He told me to remember the people we got close to because of this. The people we gave and received advice from. People who made us laugh and we made them laugh with our craziness. People like Sara, Alex, Kayla, Ben, Akai, Film, Amanda, **_tynikkiusofine__** and**__percabethxx867_ (**sorry we don't know the actual names) ****. And he was right. Thinking of the nine of you and all your kind words is what made me really read that review and laugh. So I thank you for that. Now here is the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 19: Talking and Training 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, Percy, I think you'll have some talking to do." Jenny told us some time later.

"Why?" we asked in unison again.

"Because mom and lord Poseidon are coming this way." She said and we turned around to indeed see our parents approaching us.

"Right... We have to go prepare for our lessons in a few minutes." Jenny said and Travis nodded. Jenny and I were teaching the campers Greek and Travis was in charge of their tracking and surviving training.

"Us too." Clarisse and Chris said at the same time getting up to go away. Clarisse along with Percy and Chris were in charge of the campers' weapon training. Or better yet, how to fight with a spear, a sword and an axe respectively. Jenny also helped with the archery as did I sometimes.

"Yeah, well we have training with Clarisse and Chris." Thalia said and dragged Nico with her.

"Why did everyone scatter like that?" my mom asked once she was close enough.

"Were they afraid or something?" Poseidon asked us before we could answer my mom's question.

"Probably." Percy said shrugging and got up to greet the two gods in front of us before sitting back down.

"Especially when they don't know that you know about my pregnancy." I said and too stood up to hug our parents before sitting back down and laying back against Percy's chest.

"How do you..." Percy cut them off.

"Aphrodite told us on our first day in Greece." He said and we saw them both stiffen.

"She also told us that you couldn't be any happier for us." I filled in as they smiled at us.

"And that you have started to become really annoying with your ranting about your grandchild." Percy also said resting his hands on my stomach.

"Don't forget about the presents they have picked for the next 20 years." I said to Percy and we shared a laugh as the gods before us looked away in embarrassment.

"My little sister can't keep her mouth shut, can she?" mom asked looking up blushing. My mother was BLUSHING!

"Like you don't her, Athena." Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

"So it's true?" Percy asked. "I thought she was just playing us."

"It's true. We are two VERY proud grandparents." Poseidon said.

"Well... technically you're not yet." I couldn't help myself.

"Don't be such a smart-ass, Annabeth." Did my mother actually say that?

"What did you just say mom?" Percy asked and I nodded. He was as surprised as I was.

"I agree with the kids, Athena. What got into you?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"Just trying to lighten up a little. I don't want my granddaughter to think I'm weird." She said.

"You mean my grandson." Poseidon corrected.

"No. I meant my granddaughter." My mom insisted. "Right kids?" She turned to us.

"Well.... I agree with mom. Or at least I want a girl." Percy said.

"And I want a boy, so we'll see who get what they want, right dad?" I asked winking at my father-in-law who winked back.

"How could you want a son, Annabeth?" My mother exclaimed.

"I just want a boy mom. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked putting my hands over Percy's.

"You can't control what she wants Athena. Like I can't control what Percy wants. Although I can understand why he wants a little girl." Poseidon told my mother.

"Oh yeah? So why do I want a girl?" Percy challenged.

"With a beautiful wife like Annabeth, who wouldn't?" He said smiling at me.

"Can you please stay out of my head?" Percy asked his dad.

"I don't need to be in your head to know that, Percy." The god of sea said smiling.

"Let's change the subject, please. How was your honeymoon?" My mom asked.

"It was perfect mom. Percy gave me a grand tour of Acropolis and let me wander around the Epidaurus, the Mycenae, the tomb of Clytemnestra, the Olympia and Pheidias's workshop, while he just stood on the side watching me. It was so sweet of him." I said and rubbed my husband's chin.

"Pheidias's workshop, huh? A fine sculptor. He had sculpted my greatest statue." My mom said getting lost in memories I presumed.

"Which reminds me... Mom, what happened to that statue?" Percy asked now rubbing my belly.

"No one knows. Not even me. The most likely theory is that is was lost during a transportation or something similar." She said shrugging.

"How was the honeymoon for you son?" Poseidon asked Percy.

"What do you want to know first? Good or bad?" He asked them.

"Good." Poseidon said while my mother said: "Bad."

"I'll start with the good parts. I found out that I'm going to be a dad and I made my gorgeous wife happy. Nothing can be compared to that." He said and I turned my head to the side to kiss him.

"Watch the PDA!" Chiron yelled when he saw us, so we pulled apart chuckling and mouthed a "we're sorry".

"So what about the bad parts?" Mom asked giggling.

"Well, first of all Aphrodite would pop out of nowhere all the time. But the most annoying moments were the ones when this dickhead of a shipping heir ogled Annabeth. Or when I found him sitting in my lounge chair flirting with her on our first day." he said and the faces of both Gods darkened at the last comment.

"Could you please relax already? It's not like he touched me or anything. He wouldn't have his balls if he did." I said huffing at their silly reaction.

"He definitely wouldn't." Percy and my mom said in unison. The campers had started to scatter because they had to go to their training sessions.

"And he would be a shipping heir without ships!" Poseidon said in a menacing tone. That's when Jenny came sheepishly to us.

"Mom, Lord Poseidon, I'm sorry to interrupt your talk with Annabeth and Percy, but Percy is needed at the training ground. He has been away for a week and the campers need his assistance in training." Jenny spoke in a low voice.

"Yes, of course Jenny." Mom said smiling.

"Yeah. Besides we also have to go. Zeus has requested our attendance in Olympus, but we wanted to talk to you first." Poseidon said as the two Gods got up. We also followed their example and rose from our seats.

"We'll see you around right?" Percy asked as we went to hug them.

"Of course, Percy." They both said simultaneously

"We need a favor though..." I said and they all turned to look at me.

"We do?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, we do." I said stepping backwards to him.

"And what would that favor be, Annabeth?" My mom asked seeming a little terrified.

"Well, we want you to stop being so annoying to the other Gods. The way you are acting they probably already hate our baby." I said putting a hand on my stomach followed by one of Percy's.

"Why would they hate our grandchild?" mom asked.

"If they do, they'll have us to deal with." Poseidon said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, Annabeth is right as always. But their hate is the least of our problems. Because of your behavior, we had to cope with having Aphrodite around us for at least an hour of every day. We don't want the rest of the Gods follow her example. Besides, this isn't your first nor is it your last grandchild." Percy said.

"Well it might not be the first or last but...." I cut my mom off then.

"Stop with the ranting! And stop planning our child's gift list for the next twenty years!" I said sternly.

"But...." They both started.

"No buts. You heard the feisty pregnant woman. Don't piss her off, because I'll be the one dealing with it later." Percy said and the Gods chuckled.

"Fine!" They both huffed. "We'll see you around." They said and disappeared. The moment they did, I turned around and crashed my lips to Percy's, but we were soon interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked against Percy's lips.

"Percy has to teach some campers how to fight, remember?" Jenny asked pulling us apart.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." I said looking at them both.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Percy asked pouting. Jenny and I pretended to be thinking for a few seconds before...

"No." We said and each grabbed Percy's arms to drag him to the training grounds.

**Percy's POV**

After my dad and Athena left, Jenny and Annabeth grabbed each of my arms and dragged me where Clarisse, Chris, Thalia and Nico were along with some campers of course. Due to the fact Annabeth and I were in Greece for a week, the campers were left in the care of Clarisse and Chris, but we all know that they are not that good with swords, so I probably have much work to do. When they saw us, Amber, Annabeth's now almost twelve-year-old sister, ran up to us.

"Big brother, you have to save us." She said with wide eyes. She has been calling me 'big brother' ever since she turned nine.

"Save you from what?" Jenny asked.

"Clarisse and Chris. They want us to train with spears and axes again. That's all we've been doing since you two left." She said pointing to me and Annabeth.

"Come on, Percy. Let's show them how it's done." Annabeth said and both me and Jenny held her back.

"NO!" We said in unison.

"Why not?" She asked raising her eye-brows.

"Because I don't want my niece or nephew get hurt." Jenny said and I nodded.

"And I don't want either of my babies to get hurt." I said.

"So that's what it's going to be from now on?" Annabeth asked annoyed.

"Yup!" Jenny, Amber and I said at the same time.

"Fine!" She said huffing like our parents had a few minutes ago. "But I'm staying here."

"And away from any kind of weapon." I warned.

"I have my knife on me. Do you need to take that away too?" She asked mockingly and I extended my hand expectantly. "You have to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked waiting for her to hand me the knife.

"What if I refuse to give it to you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"We'll just have to take it forcefully." Thalia backed me up.

"That's not fair. You are conspiring against me." Annabeth whined.

"Sue us. Now give us the knife." Jenny also said.

"What if I need to protect myself?" She challenged.

"From what? Punching bags?" Clarisse who also joined the party asked.

"Very funny. I was thinking something more like... um.... I don't know... monsters maybe?" She mocked us.

"Annabeth, monsters don't have access to camp anymore, so you'll be just fine without your knife. Now hand it over." I urged her.

"Gods, you are all so annoying." She said before reaching in her back pocket and giving me her knife. I threw it to Jenny.

"You know you love us. And YOU got yourself pregnant." Thalia said snickering.

"I was knocked up by myself. Percy also contributed to this, so why can he use weapons?" Annabeth whined.

"Because I'm not the one carrying our baby." I said wrapping my arms around her as she melted in my touch.

"Stupid men." She said under her breath and the girls laughed.

"Perce, you have a lesson to attend." Chris reminded me pointing to the group of campers behind him.

"Will you be good while I'm away?" I asked my wife.

"I'm always good, aren't I?" She asked and we all chuckled. "Are you implying something with that chuckle?" She asked glaring at everyone of us.

"No." We all said in unison and the others took a step back away from her.

"Big brother, we are waiting..." Amber trailed off.

"Yeah, Percy. We are waiting." Thalia said snickering.

"I'm coming right now. Prepare you swords." I said and Annabeth turned in my arms.

"Don't be too hard on them." She said and kissed me. "Now go!" She yelled and pushed me towards the crowd. I threw her my cell phone before I walked to group of campers and they immediately drew their swords ready to battle.

"Hey, boys and girls. I hope Clarisse and Chris didn't give you a hard time while I was away..." I trailed off.

"You're kidding, right? All we do is fight with spears and axes when it's not our thing." one camper whined and the others nodded.

"Well, if you come up against monsters, they are not going to ask you what your favorite weapon is. You'll have to fight with whatever you find." I said but someone cut me off.

"Like when you killed the minotaur with his own horn ten years ago?" Amber asked me excited.

"How do you even know about this? You were only two." I asked her.

"I may have been a baby but stories like this one are always passed on to the younger. Annabeth told me." She said proudly.

"Well, it is like Amber said. You can never know what you'll have to fight with against a monster. So what Clarisse and Chris did, was nothing but good for you. Now let's get back to sword-fighting, shall we?" I asked and they all squealed getting ready. "So who wants to fight me?" I asked and no one raised their hands except....

"Can I give it a try Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Pinecone Face?" I asked Thalia.

"As many times as I have ignored you." She said and a current of lightning surrounded her arms.

"So be it." I said, drew Riptide and let the water flow around me as the campers gasped in surprise of Thalia's powers. She was a daughter of Zeus after all.

"Bring it on Seaweed Brain." She taunted. I just laughed and charged at her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as my husband and maid of honor fought each other and I couldn't help but want to join in. But eve though I didn't want to admit it, I knew I had to stay away from any battle-field or training ground or whatever. I couldn't risk the life of mine and Percy's baby. I had to be alive and well for the sake of our baby. But I didn't have to like it, now did I?

"You are not joining them." Jenny said sternly.

"I know. Relax Jenny." I said pouting.

"Who do you think will win this one?" Clarisse asked sitting on the ground next to us.

"Percy." Jenny and I both said.

"Only because he is invincible." She filled in. If she only knew that Percy actually had a weak spot.. But how didn't everyone? They saw him being stabbed in his lower back, but still they think he is invincible. Their battle continued for at least half an hour. Neither would give up. Lightnings and water bombs were exchanged but they both stood strong. I wish I could say the same for their clothes though. Thalia's shirt was ripped apart from a little below her breasts and down, while Percy's was completely destroyed in the first few minutes by Thalia's lightnings that he took it off. Although I had no jealousy issues, I certainly didn't like how the older campers were ogling my husband's body.

"_Hurry my daughter!" _I heard my mother shout in my head. My thoughts were interrupted though, by Percy's cell phone. I picked it up and saw that it was his mom calling, so I answered.

"Hey Sally." I greeted.

"Annabeth! Are you back? Where is Percy?" She kept firing questions.

"Wow, wow, bring it down a shift, Sally. We came back a few hours ago and Percy is now training." I answered.

"Annabeth, you both need to come here right now." She said worried. I motioned Clarisse to go get Percy.

"Sally, what happened? You're scaring me here." I said getting up, while Jenny looked at me worried too.

"There is a hurt demigod here and a monster lurking around the corner. He is really bad Annabeth." She said and I could hear someone breath very heavily.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked as Percy's sweaty figure came close. Gods... Focus Annabeth!

"He says he is your brother Malcolm." She said and my eyes went wide. The other campers gathered around too.

"We are on our way." I said and hung up.

"What happened?" they all asked at once.

"Thalia, Nico, stay here! Malcolm is in your mom's house and he is hurt really bad. To top it off there is a monster lurking around their house." I said as we all made our way to our houses and our cars.

"Hurry people. Take your weapons and let's go!" Percy yelled and they nodded entering their houses to get what they needed. "Do you have any ambrosia at home?"

"I'll go get it. Start up the car." I said, kissed him and went inside. Now I know why my mother told me to hurry. We are on our way brother.

**Tony: So since my fiance did the intro, let me do the shout out. So I also want to thank all nine of you for making her smile. You should've seen her face when she read your kind words. Now for the one that actually wrote that review... If you want to curse us or call us losers, send your little pm to me and leave Cathy out of this. I won't sit around and watch her spend her whole day frowning because of you. If it wasn't for the people above she would still be like that and would possibly fail our exams because of you. So LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE AND DEAL WITH ME! **

**Oh and don't forget about the poll on Cathy's profile. If you want to have a say in what the baby's name will be, just go vote. So far there have been 20 people that voted and another two who told us through a pm or review.**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	20. Hurt

**There is nothing to say to all of you, amazing reviewers and supporters. We already have through review replies. So we are going to bother you with another long intro. So straight to the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Hurt**

**Annabeth's POV**

Why did everything have to happen to us? Why did it have to happen now? We returned from our honeymoon less that twelve hours ago and we already have to go save someone, who is also Malcolm, my half-brother. Just why? If there was a chance of saving my brother, we needed to bring some ambrosia with us, so when we reached our three houses and the others went to get their weapons, I went to get the nectar of the Gods and a shirt for Percy. When that was done, I ran outside and got in our BMW X1 while the others were just exiting their homes. Percy and I nodded to them, they nodded back and we drove off.

"What are we going to do?" I asked a few shorts minutes in the ride.

"WE are not going to do anything. You'll go upstairs and take care of Malcolm while me and the guys will deal with the monster." Percy answered.

"But the other aren't behind us. You'll be alone." I said terrified at the thought.

"I'm going to be fine and they will be there a few minutes later. Now please calm down a little bit." He soothed rubbing my knee.

"Percy, my brother is hurt and there is monster somewhere around your mom's house. How do you expect me to be calm?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"I don't think you want anything to happen to our baby. That's how." He said and accelerated. He was right. Of course I didn't want to hurt our baby. That's why I tried to get myself to calm down. "That's better. We'll get that thing, Annabeth."

"I know. Is it so bad that I want to be there though?" I asked with my eyes closed thinking of anything but what had to be done in a few minutes.

"It's not bad, but you have to understand why I don't want you there. Baby, I know that there is no doubt that you'll get out of it alive, but we both also know that neither you nor I can guarantee that you won't have a miscarriage...." I cut him off then.

"Don't worry. I understand and agree 100 per cent. I just can't help it. Now stop talking about the monster and let me try to calm down." I said and we shared a laugh.

Due to the stupid traffic it took us a whole hour to get to Sally's house, so it was dark already and that would make it easier for Percy and the others to fight the monster. I just hope my brother is still alive. They others had caught up with us half-way, so we all parked in front of the house and got out at the same time. The others were getting their weapons while I got the ambrosia, gave Percy his shirt and kissed him.

"Please be careful." I said once I pulled back.

"You have nothing to worry about, Annabeth. We won't the anything to happen to your husband." Jenny said checking her bow.

"Can I have my knife please?" I asked her. She first looked at Percy before reaching in her pocket.

"I guess. You might need it after all." She said and threw it to me.

"Go help Malcolm." Percy said and urged me to go upstairs.

I nodded and ran inside. There was no way I would get in the elevator, so I took the stairs. Thankfully, the apartment of the Blofis family was in just the second floor so it wasn't so difficult or so much of a waste of time. In each and every corner I would first pick my head out and check the area and when I was sure it was clear I continued. A few minutes later I was knocking on Sally's door. I could hear some quick steps before...

"Who is it?" Paul asked without opening the door.

"It's me Paul. Annabeth." I answered.

"Why should I believe you. Tell me something only Annabeth knows." Although we were the ones who told them to be suspicious after they encountered a monster, this was a waste of time now. My brother was hurt.

"My name is Annabeth Jackson. I married your step-son last week, on the 4th of August when his 22nd birthday was. How is that?" I asked.

"Anyone who followed them would know. You have to give me something else." This was getting annoying.

"Five and a half years ago I was kidnapped by a titan and Percy almost died in his attempt to save me. If it wasn't for Apollo he would now be dead and I would have followed him." I said and my anger was evident in my voice. A few short moments later the door opened and Paul dragged me inside before shutting it again.

"Annabeth!" Sally exclaimed and ran to hug me.

"Hey Sally. Where is he?" I asked pushing her away. We would have time for greetings when Malcolm was okay.

"He is on the couch over there." She said and I heard him take a deep breath. I rushed to his side reaching in my bag for the ambrosia.

"Hey there. You are going to be fine little brother." I told him smiling and checking his condition. He was a few months younger than me so I had taken to call him little brother. I was checking to see how many broken ribs he had but he stopped me.

"Annabeth, you have to........ help her. Leave me…... and help her." He said between yelps.

"Help whom Malcolm?" I asked cutting the ambrosia in pieces so I could give it to him.

"Percy's...... sister." He said and my eyes wen wide.

"Percy's what?" Sally exclaimed.

"Malcolm, eat this please." I said taking a breath. He had to get better before he told us anything. Once he swallowed he tried to speak again.

"Annabeth, you have to... hurry..... If that monster gets to her....." He trailed off.

"It won't. Percy, Jenny, Clarisse, Travis and Chris are looking for it right now." I said giving him some more.

"Then you have to...... go get her...." He said again.

"I will once you are done with this. How do you know she is Percy's sister?" I asked him.

"I pushed the monster away and helped her hide. She is hiding next to trash can two blocks to the east. Go get her." He said grabbing me by the shirt.

"Sally, make sure he eats the rest of this." I said and gave her the ambrosia. "I'll bring her back here." I reassured my brother, who let go of my shirt.

I put my Yankee's cap on, which was always stuffed in my back pocket, and ran out the apartment. Descending the stairs, I followed the same procedure I did when I was ascending them and soon I found myself out of the building. Malcolm had said that Percy's sister was hiding two blocks to the east, so that's where I headed. Even though I was invisible due to the fact that I wore my cap, I couldn't help myself but check on every corner for the monster that was after Percy's supposed sister and hurt my brother. About ten minutes later I finally made the two-block distance Malcolm had told me about and started looking for the right trash can. I searched the whole block and finally found the little girl. She couldn't be more than four years old. She had reddish-brown hair, piercing sea-green eyes like Percy and the cutest of baby faces. **(there is a picture in my profile, so check it out if you want. Just imagine that the girl's eyes are green not brown.) **I slowly walked over to her and because I didn't want to scare her I took my cap off. When she saw me she cowered back and looked around trying to find a way to escape.

"No, no, don't go. I'm not here to hurt you." I said keeping my hands where she could see them so she was less afraid. "I'm Malcolm's sister. The guy who helped you. He sent me to find you."

"You're Annabeth?" She asked seeming a little more relaxed but she was still tense. I nodded but then... "What is Percy's nickname?" She asked me. Malcolm probably made her do that so she knows who she can trust.

"Seaweed Brain. Now can I come to you?" I asked still worried she would leave. Instead of answering she ran to me and I bent in time for her to jump in my arms.

"Malcolm said you would come." She said sobbing in my neck.

"Shhh.... What's your name?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Amy...." She said still crying.

"Amy, are you alone here?" I had to know if there was anyone else.

"The bad monster killed my mommy. Malcolm said that I wouldn't be alone when you found me." She said between cries.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you here." I heard someone I knew all too well say behind me. I put my cap on Amy's head and told her to hide until Percy and my friends came here before turning around to face the "man" who kidnapped me seven years ago.

"Didn't Percy kill you, Dr Thorn?" I asked.

"He'd wish." He said and sniffed the air. "A daughter of Athena wouldn't have the scent of the sea on her. Unless.... You are pregnant with the child of that son of Poseidon, aren't you?" He asked snickering.

"That's none of your business." I said and drew my knife.

"I was just wondering how many offspring of the Gods I will kill this very night." He said and finally took his true form: The form of a manticore. He charged at me but I dodged it, also careful not to disturb my baby so much. "So you really are pregnant. Good." He said and attacked me again. Due to my divided attention between Dr Thorn and not getting hurt, I wasn't as quick this time and he managed to push me away. I flew all the way until my back hit a wall and I landed with a loud thud. I was already filling light-headed. That was not good. I looked up and saw the manticore above me ready to strike.

"NO!" I heard Amy yell before a current of water pushed the manticore away. Percy was nowhere to be found, so that must have been Amy's doing.

**Percy's POV**

We didn't find any monsters around my mom's house, so we went to see how Malcolm was doing. Not only did we not find Annabeth there, but Malcolm also told us that he had sent her to find my sister. I don't know what infuriated me most. The fact that my pregnant wife was out there with the manticore that previously abducted her being close by or that she didn't listen to me and did what she wanted as always. After a few groans, we all ran to the east in search of Annabeth and my apparent sister. And we found them. Or better yet, we saw Annabeth being thrown against a wall and the manticore approaching her ready to strike.

"Get the car!" I told Travis and threw him my keys. I turned around and before I could push Dr Thorn away from Annabeth, a blast of water threw him on the other side of the road.

"Did you do that?" Clarisse asked me.

"Nope. Can you finish that thing off?" I asked them already running towards my wife.

"Yeah. Just make sure her and the baby are okay." Jenny answered aiming at manticore with her bow. I finally made it to Annabeth and knelt by her side.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked checking on her.

"Where is Amy?" She asked instead.

"I don't know. She is not around here." I answered looking around.

"Amy, get the cap off." Annabeth said under her breath. Next thing I saw was a little girl kneeling on the other side of her. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." the little girl said.

"You did Amy. Involuntary but you did." I said trying to see how much damage her fall caused.

"Are you Percy?" Amy asked looking in my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm your big brother." I said smiling at her, even though I was worried about the baby's condition. "How are you feeling Wise Girl?"

"Not so wise at the moment." She said taking a deep breath. "You have to get me to a hospital Seaweed Brain."

"I know. Travis is bringing the car. Just try to stay still for a few seconds." I said and that's when Clarisse, Jenny and Chris approached us.

"The manticore is dead." Chris announced.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" Jenny asked her sister.

"Not so good." She replied.

"What's the damage Perce?" Clarisse asked.

"One broken arm, a few ribs, a wound on her head and I have no idea about the baby." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth said.

"You shouldn't be. I know you and yet I left you alone. Now please stop talking and try to stay awake." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." We heard Amy say then.

"What are you sorry for?" Jenny asked.

"You saved Annabeth." Clarisse filled in.

"Amy, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are just a kid and yet you saved my wife. So thank you." I said and she ran in my arms crying. A few minutes later, Travis finally came and he along with Chris helped me get Annabeth in the back seat without hurting her further. Jenny also climber in with her and after I buckled Amy up in the front seat (she wanted to come with us) I went to the driver's side, got in and drove to the hospital. Clarisse, Travis and Chris ran back to my mom's house to get their cars, tell my parents about what happened and they would meet us at the hospital.

We made it to the hospital in no time since the roads were now empty due to the late hour. The doctors took Annabeth away and told us to go to the waiting room. When they had any results they would come to us. So Jenny, Amy and I headed to the waiting room and soon after Travis, Clarisse and Chris arrived as well. Amy had snuggled in my arms and fell asleep moments after we arrived.

"How is she?" Clarisse asked sitting next to me.

"We don't know. The doctors just took her." Jenny answered for me.

"Percy Jackson?" A doctor asked and I shot up, careful not to wake my little sister up, and went to the doctor.

"How is she Dr Adams?" I asked after I read his name tag.

"She is being rushed into surgery as we speak. She has broken her left arm and two ribs, but that's not why we are operating on her. There is an internal bleeding in her lower stomach and we can't know how it will affect the pregnancy if we don't open her up." The doctor said.

"Do you know if they are going to be okay?" I asked trembling a little. Jenny saw that and took Amy from my arms.

"I'm sorry Mr Jackson, but we can't know for sure yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go scrub in." He said and left while I plopped back in a chair.

"Can you give me one reason why I left her alone?" I asked putting my hands to my face. "I knew that she always does what she wants, so why did I leave her without supervision?" I asked with a slightly raised tone.

"Man, what done is done. We can't change that. All we can do is pray the doctors do their job." Chris said patting my back. After two excruciating hours of waiting and pacing around, the doctor we previously spoke to came through the door and headed towards our direction. We all kept firing questions at him, which he didn't have time to answer so he told us to let him speak and we could ask questions later.

"Good. Now, we managed to stop the bleeding before anything happened to Mrs Jackson or the baby." He said and I cut him off then.

"So they are both fine?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs Jackson. Both your wife and your child will be fine. All they need is some rest." He said smiling.

"When can she go home?" Travis asked.

"Well.... There is no danger for her or the baby and she will soon be awake, so after you sign some papers you should be ready to leave." The doctor said.

"Thank you Dr Adams." I said shaking his hand.

"Just doing my job Mr Jackson. Now If you could please follow me so you can sign that paperwork...?" He said leaving and I followed him. After I finished with the papers, I went straight to Annabeth's room, where I found Clarisse, Chris, Jenny and Travis sitting around her bed and Amy sitting on the it next to Annabeth. I went on the other side and also sat next to her kissing her forehead in the process.

"So now you are flanked by two children of Poseidon. Lucky you, Annabeth." Jenny said smiling.

"Hey, was that meant to be offensive?" I asked pouting.

"Not to Amy." Clarisse said and the others chuckled.

"No comment." I said wrapping my arm around Annabeth. "So are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She said smiling up at me.

"Okay then. We'll let you get dressed and wait for you downstairs okay?" Chris suggested and we nodded.

"Amy, can you go with our friends?" Annabeth asked her sweetly and she nodded. She jumped off the bed and went to grab Jenny's and Clarisse's hands, who helped her skip out of the room. Travis and Chris closed the door after leaving the room.

"I'm so glad you are both okay." I said and finally kissed her also gently rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you." She said burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Let's forget about it, okay? Come on. Let me help you get dressed so we can go home." I said getting up.

"How can we forget about it, Percy? Because of my stupidity and ego, our baby almost died." She asked and I could hear her crying before I actually saw it.

"The important thing is that you are both alive and with some rest you'll be back to normal in no time." I said and helped her up.

"But we could have...." She started but I silenced her with a kiss.

"Neither one of you did, so let it go. Can't we just go home please?" I pleaded pouting.

"Will you help me put on my shirt then?" She asked and I did as she asked smiling. "What's going to happen to Amy now?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. On the one hand she is a daughter of Poseidon and the fact that she controls the water proves it, so she would have to stay in my old cabin. But on the other, she is just four years old. She can't stay there by herself." I said.

"What if she stayed with us?" Annabeth suggested.

"Wouldn't you have a problem with that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I did." She answered. By now she was fully clothed and ready to leave.

"Well, let's go to my mom's tonight and we'll see what happens tomorrow, okay?" I asked offering her my arm.

"How is Malcolm?" She asked me worried.

"When we left him he was getting better by the second, so I guess he must be fine now." I answered as we made our way outside where the others waited.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jenny asked.

"Well, you should go back to camp and inform the other of everything that's happened. Annabeth, Amy and I will go to spend the night at my mom's. We'll probably return tomorrow with Malcolm as well." I said helping Annabeth in the car.

"Okay. See you tomorrow guys." They said in unison. We said our good-byes until the morning and then we all headed to our destinations. Half an hour later, I had tucked my wife and sister in and sat down to explain everything to my mother and step-father. They seemed to be okay with everything except the fact that I hadn't told them that Annabeth was pregnant. Mom actually smacked my head much like Aphrodite had done on the first day of my honeymoon. I didn't complain because I knew she had every right to do so and soon after that I crawled up in my bed where Amy was sleeping in the arms of Annabeth. It was a really cute sight and I just couldn't help but think how Annabeth will be when our own baby is born. One thing is for sure: she is going to be the best mom in the world. Today's events prove it after all.

**Our chapter seem to be getting longer from update to update, don't you think? Anyway, REVIEW!**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	21. Amy

**Hey guys! Another successful exam day for us (math is our thing so it was expected), so we decided to sit down and write another chapter for you. But before we start writing it, we wanted to clear something out:**

_Thunder-team _**thought that Amy sounds cute (as many of you also did) but she also asked what Zeus and Hades will think. If you are reading this then you've definitely read all the PJO books, which means that you know that Zeus forbid himself and his brothers to have any children because of the Great Prophecy and all. But since that has passed, there is no reason for the big three not to have children, so that's why Amy will be completely accepted by everyone. Now let's give you the chapter:**

**Chapter 21: Amy**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy tucked me and Amy in, she snuggled close to me and almost immediately fell asleep. Although I waited a few minutes for Percy, I soon followed her example. Sometime later I felt Percy wrap his arms around both me and his sister and smiled before falling asleep again. When I woke up, though, neither child of Poseidon was lying next to me as they had some time before. I looked to the side and checked the clock on Percy's nightstand. Two pm, so they were probably in the kitchen eating. I got up stretching and headed to the bathroom. After freshening up a little I went out of Percy's room and found him, Malcolm and Amy around a little water ball that started changing shapes making the little girl squeal. I stood against the door observing their interaction grinning like a fool.

"How are you doing that?" Amy asked her brother trying to touch the little penguin out of water.

"I'm just influencing the water." Percy said turning the penguin into a bunny.

"Will be able to do that?" She asked him again.

"I'm sure you will. In fact, I think you'll be able to fully control water sooner than I could." He answered.

"Why Percy?" She asked then.

"Because the first time I used my powers, even if it was just an outburst, was when I was fifteen, while yours was yesterday." He said.

"Don't forget that she will have someone to help her through this." Malcolm pointed out.

"You'll help me Percy?" Amy asked hopeful with her little hands curled up in fists under her chin.

"If your big brother doesn't help you, then who will? Now, do you want to try keep the bunny up there?" He suggested. I have many times witnessed Percy's interaction with the other kids at camp over the the course of the years (it's his job after all), but this was the first time it gave me goosebumps.

"I don't know if I can..." Amy trailed off cowering back.

"Come here." Percy practically ordered and Amy went to him jumping on his lap. "Now give me your hands and think about keeping the bunny in the air." He instructed as she put her tiny palms in his large ones and closed her eyes. From the way she kept her eyes shut, it seemed that she was trying really hard. "Amy, there is no need to try so hard. You have the power to control the water. All you have to do is think about what you want it to do."

"But it's so hard..." She said before giving up.

"It's not hard, you just have to get used to it. Now, what were you thinking yesterday when you pushed that monster away from Annabeth?" He asked her never letting go of her hands.

"That I didn't want the monster to kill her." She answered looking at him in the eyes.

"Okay... but you didn't try so hard to make the water push it off, right?" He asked her.

"Not really. I just really want it to." She replied shrugging.

"That's how little you need to try. Close your eyes again and just envision the bunny floating in the air." He said and Amy tried again. Her features were much more relaxed now and Percy was smiling for some reason.

"Is anything happening?" She asked after a few moments.

"Apart from the fact that you did it, nothing." Percy said and I realized why he had been smiling.

"Really?" Amy asked in awe.

"Yes Amy. Don't lose your focus and open your eyes." Malcolm encouraged her. She opened her eyes and when she saw that the water still floated her eyes went wide.

"I'm doing this?" She asked shocked.

"Yap." Percy confirmed. She squealed probably losing her focus because the bunny almost hit the table. "Whoa there. We don't want my mother to kill me when she gets back."

"Percy wouldn't lie to you Amy, would you Seaweed Brain?" I asked ignoring his last statement and stepped closer to the table.

"Of course I wouldn't. Good morning, Wise Girl." He said as I kissed him.

"Ewww! That's disgusting." Amy said looking away.

"Good morning to you too, Amy." I said and kissed her cheek before going to my brother. "How are you feeling little brother?" I asked sitting in his lap. Then both Amy and I were in our brothers' lap.

"Stupid. Why didn't you tell me you are pregnant? I wouldn't have forced you to go." He said pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well, when I thought about my foolish act, it was too late. The manticore was already attacking me." I said.

"You could lose the baby, Annabeth, and I would be the cause of that." He said looking away, but I grabbed his chin and turned his head to me.

"Like Percy told me yesterday, all that matters is that both me and the baby are alive. We just need a little rest and we'll be back to normal in no time. So please try to let it go as I did." I said stroking his cheek.

"I can't understand how you can be so calm about it but I'll try to be too for you." He said huffing.

"That's all I ask." I said smiling and turned to Amy. "So you're learning to control the water huh?"

"Percy is helping me." She said putting her thumb in her mouth. Gods she was so cute!

"Well.... Amy, you want to watch some cartoons before we leave for camp?" Malcolm asked her and she immediately jumped off of Percy's lap running to the living room

"Thanks bro." Percy told him as I got up and went to sit in my husband's lap.

"Don't mention it Perce." My brother said before joining Amy in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked me once we were alone.

"I'm fine, baby. No worries." I said and kissed him again.

"What about your arm?" He asked again.

"It hurts a little, but it's expected. Now, where are your parents and your brother?" It was weird not having them around.

"Ryan has been at his friend's house since the day before yesterday and my parents went shopping for groceries. Apparently, we didn't leave them much after the breakfast." He said and I giggled.

"Did you at least save some for me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"A trail of blue pancakes from the famous Sally Blofis to my beautiful wife." He said and moved the chair backwards so he could reach for the plate with the said pancakes.

"Come on then. Bring it here." I urged him as my stomach growled.

"Oh no, no, no. I'll feed you." He said keeping the plate away from my grasp.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm not a baby. I can feed myself." I said still trying to get my hands on that plate.

"You're wrong. You are a baby. The decisions you made yesterday prove it. So shut up, stay still and let me feed you." He said and I sat back pouting also knowing he was right.

"I hate it when you get wiser than me." I said after swallowing the first bite.

"I don't get wiser than you. It's just that your big ego clouds your judgment." He said feeding me another bite. The rest of my meal continued in a comfortable silence. Percy kept feeding me and I kept massaging the back of his scalp. Right after I took my last bite, Sally and Paul stormed in the house and hugged me as if there was no tomorrow. We spent about an hour more talking to them and then Malcolm, Amy, Percy and I said our goodbyes before getting in our car and driving back to camp. So by four thirty pm we had arrived at camp and parked our car in front of our house. The first thing I saw when I got out of the car was a furious Thalia Grace stomping towards me surrounded by a current of lightning.

"ANNABETH JACKSON, YOU STUPID EGOISTIC FOOL! WHY THE HELL......" But she was thrown back by a blast of water. "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Hey, I didn't do that." Percy whined and I looked at Amy expectantly.

"Sorry?" She said hiding behind her brother's leg but it sounded more like a question. Thalia then got up and ran to us again.

"She can already control her powers?" Thalia asked as Percy lifted his sister up.

**Percy's POV**

"I don't like her. She yelled at Annabeth." Amy whispered in my ear and both Malcolm and I who had heard chuckled.

"Don't worry. That's just the worried side of Thalia." I told her.

"Wow. She is nothing like Seaweed Brain. She is way too cute." Thalia commented.

"SHE has a name." Amy exclaimed making us chuckle.

"And I am cute too, right baby?" I asked Annabeth.

"Too cute for your own good." She answered smiling. Then Thalia came to me and Amy extending her hand.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but what happened yesterday was very stressful to me. So I'm Thalia, your brother's and Annabeth's friend. What your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Amy Davis and I don't like you." She said and buried her face in the crook of my neck ignoring Thalia's hand.

"You'll change your mind in time, Amy. You'll see." Annabeth said rubbing her back with the hand that wasn't broken.

"Amy!" Jenny and Clarisse yelled running to us with their bow and spear in hand respectively. When she heard their voices she demanded that I let her down and when I did she ran to their arms.

"Why doesn't she like me? What did I do?" Thalia whined.

"You probably scared her with your lightnings babe." Nico said coming out of nowhere.

"That and the fact that you yelled at Annabeth." Malcolm confirmed.

"Oh come on! I have every right to yell at her. She almost got herself and my nephew killed." She exclaimed.

"It could always be a girl, Thals." I said.

"We'll see. Now what were you thinking?" She asked Annabeth who had wrapped her arms around me right after I let Amy down.

"I thought I could bring her back myself. Stupid, I know, but it still happened. Don't bother yelling at me. Jenny, Clarisse, Travis, Chris, Paul and Sally have already done it." She answered.

"At least I hope that you won't do it again." Thalia said smiling weakly at my wife who nodded.

"Have our parents showed up?" I asked Thalia and Nico.

"Well... they have, but they didn't seem to actually be here." Nico replied.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"They were really distracted, didn't pay attention to anything Chiron said and they looked worried in general as we were. The only ones that know about what happened are us, Chiron and probably the gods, which is why there is no one here to check on you." Thalia explained.

"So no one knows about Amy either right?" Malcolm asked.

"No one apart from the people I mentioned before. Oh and Percy, you have a class to teach in a few minutes. Do you want me to do it for you?" Thalia offered.

"Are you seriously offering to teach my lesson?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sure you want to give your little sister a tour around the camp." She said smiling.

"Just say thank you Seaweed brain." Annabeth told me.

"Um... thanks Pinecone Face." I managed to say.

"Anytime Percy. Are you coming baby?" She asked Nico already heading to the training ground.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta run." He said before running after Thalia. When they were out of sight, Amy came running to us followed by Jenny and Clarisse.

"Percy, Annabeth, will you show me around now that the rude girl left?" she asked us frowning.

"We will, but Amy, Thalia is not that bad. She was just worried about me." Annabeth said bending down to be on the same level with my sister.

"That's what Percy said."

"They are both right Amy. Just give her some time to calm down and you'll see for yourself." Jenny said smiling.

"Can you handle them both?" Clarisse asked in a low voice when she came to stand next to me.

"It's my wife and sister we are talking about here Clarisse. I'm sure I can handle them." I said in an equally low voice watching Annabeth and Amy.

"Would you ever believe we would witness Annabeth behaving that way?" Malcolm whispered not wanting to disturb the two girls in front of us. Amy had snuggled in Annabeth's arms as my wife was whispering in her ear like a mother would do to her child.

"She hasn't even noticed that we are talking about her." Jenny pointed out.

"She also suggested we let Amy stay with us. With us as in living in our house." I filled in.

"You're kidding..." Clarisse trailed off looking at me shocked.

"Not at all. She either likes Amy very much or the pregnancy hormones had made her soft. But isn't it a little to early for that?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's not the hormones but the thought of having a baby on the way." Jenny tried to rationalize Annabeth's behavior too.

"No matter what it is, I kind of like her that way." Clarisse said grinning and we nodded.

"Anyway, we have classes to attend to, so we have to go. Malcolm, do you want to come with us?" Jenny asked her brother.

"Sure. What's today's lesson?" He asked.

"Well, training with spears for me and Greek for Jenny." Clarisse responded.

"I think I'm going to go with the Greek stuff." Malcolm said and we chuckled. "Good luck with the girls, Perce."

"Thanks guys. See you later." I waved at the three of them as they walked away. When they were out of sight I turned to the girls. "So... how about that tour?" I asked also bending down.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed. "Can I get on your shoulders?" She asked shyly. Instead of answering I lifted her up, span her around once or twice and then placed her on my shoulders. When I stopped spinning I found myself looking at the amused face of Annabeth Jackson.

"What?" Both Amy and I asked at the same time making Annabeth giggle further.

"Nothing. You're just cute together children of Poseidon." She said snaking her arm around me.

After that, we started our tour. First stop was the pavilion where there were some of the younger campers playing. We explained why there were so many different tables and who they "belonged" to. She asked how many kids were going to be sitting with her and that made our faces fall, since we had to tell her that she was going to be either alone or we would, something she didn't seem to mind about though. We continued with the cabins. She of course NEEDED to know which one Annabeth had been living in before we built our house, so we showed her and also told her that the numbers she had seen on each table and now on every cabin's doorstep signified whose children were occupying them.

Then we went on to the amphitheater, where Malcolm and Jenny were teaching the campers Greek. Surprisingly, Amy understood everything the two children of Athena were saying. Apparently her mother had taught her some. The campers who saw us kept whispering to each other things regarding Amy I suppose, but I couldn't know. We wanted to keep the Big House for the end, so we didn't have to interrupt our tour to talk to Chiron, so we went towards the training ground. There we found many people. First of all, we found the rest of our friends helping with the young demigods' training. We also found many of the Gods watching their kids training and among them were our parents. But before they could make their way to us, we heard a shriek and saw Amber running to us.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked her sister examining the cast.

"I just broke it falling. No big deal Amber." Annabeth answered her sister.

"Big brother, what happened to her?" She asked turning her gaze to me and that's when she noticed Amy. "Oh hey, I'm Amber, Annabeth's sister." She said smiling.

"I'm Amy." She said shyly.

"She is my sister Amber. As for what happened to your sister....?" I was about to answer when Athena cut me off.

"She went to fight a monster by herself without even knowing what it was. I can't believe I'm saying this, but what were you thinking Annabeth? You could have lost the baby." She asked glaring at her daughter. "Hey Amy. I'm Annabeth's mom and your brother's mother-in-law." She announced smiling. My sister just waved at her having her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you crazy Annabeth?" Amber asked shocked.

"Mom, Amber, I'm sorry okay? I didn't have any intention to fight the manticore, I just wanted to bring Percy's sister back to Sally's house safely before the monster got to her. I know I should have found Percy and the guys before I went in search for Amy, but I just didn't." Annabeth said looking down.

"Although I must thank you for saving my daughter, you shouldn't have done it in risk of both yours and the baby's life." My father said approaching us.

"I'm sorry dad." Annabeth apologized again looking down. My father lifted her chin up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Like Percy already told you: let it go. The important thing is that you are both alive." he said smiling.

"Dad?" Amy asked taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Yeah, Amy. This is our dad." I said and let her down. Our dad bent down like Annabeth and I had done about an hour ago.

"How are you Amy?" He asked her smiling and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He lifted her up and turned to us. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just thought I could give her at least six years of a normal life before claiming her." He apologized to me.

"I completely understand dad, but if Malcolm wasn't coincidentally passing through that alley, she wouldn't be here." I said.

"I know..... Do you mind if we go down to the lake for a couple of hours?" He asked us.

"Why would we? Go." Annabeth answered smiling. My dad nodded and headed towards the canoe lake with my little sister in his arms.

"She is really your sister huh?" Amber asked surprised.

"Amber, if it wasn't for Amy, Annabeth wouldn't be alive now." Athena stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Amy blasted the manticore away from me with a current of water." Annabeth asked relaxing back against my chest. Amber then stomped on my wife's foot and huffed.

"OUCH! That hurt." Annabeth yelled.

"Well, I can't fight you because of my niece or nephew, so that will have to do." The twelve-year-old said bringing her hands on her waist.

"Percy aren't you going to defend me?" Annabeth asked turning to me.

"Well..... I think you deserved that." I said and she stepped away from my arms.

"You two are unbelievable." She huffed and left.

"Amber go back to your training. Mom, talk to you later, because I have my wife to chase after." I said before running after Annabeth. I faintly heard Athena and Amber giggling, but it didn't matter so much since I was after Annabeth. I was this close to grabbing her wrist but she put her cap on turning invisible and changed direction, so I had no idea where she went.

"Why do you think I deserved that?" She asked.

"Because endangering the safety of my world was foolish. You always smack me or pinch me in my weak spot when I do something foolish, don't you?" I asked the air.

"So I'm your world?" She asked coming closer but I still couldn't figure out where she was.

"No. You AND our baby are my world." I answered and she kissed me. I took her cap of and stacked in my back pocket. She wrapped her arms, broken or not, around my neck and my hands went inside her back pockets bringing her close to me as our tongues battle each other. When we were both satisfied, we pulled back but rested our foreheads against each other's.

"Nice save." She said smiling.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we go talk to Chiron about where Amy will stay?" I asked her.

"Only if my husband offers me a piggy-bag ride." She said expectantly. I stepped back and knelt on one knee.

"Annabeth Jackson, would you do me the honor of riding on my back to the Big House?" I asked formally holding her hand as she giggled.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, and turn around." She said still giggling as I did what she instructed.

She climbed on my back and I carried her to the Big House where we talked to Chiron about Amy's accommodations. In the beginning he was very hesitant about letting her stay with us, but then we told him that first of all she was the youngest demigod to ever arrive at camp and that as a daughter of Poseidon she would have to stay alone in cabin 3, he granted her permission to stay with us. After that we left and went to tell her. When she heard that she ran to the big "pony" saying "thank you" over and over again. So after dinner, Clarisse, Chris, Jenny, Travis, Annabeth, Amy and I headed to the three lonely houses on the east side of the camp. Since we didn't have the spare bedrooms decent enough to accommodate a person, we let her sleep in our bed. So after a long day, I snuggled close to my wife and little sister and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The longest chapter of this story if we're not mistaken. And probably the sweetest. You tell us! Now we have a question though: how do you think we should continue with Annabeth's pregnancy? Should we skip the eight-month time and just mention the "important" moments through a flash-back or describe the whole thing? We are leaning towards the first option, but tell us your opinion.**

**Also don't forget to vote if you want a say in the baby's name, because the poll will soon close.**

**Σας αγαπάμε! (**_we love you!)_

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	22. Flashbacks and Birth

**Another successful exam day equals another chapter! So, we're not going to bother you with another long introduction, just one thing. Thank you all once again for all your lovely reviews and your support. With the way you've been reviewing, we reached 203 REVIEWS! So, we should shut the **** up now and give you the chapter, right? Here is goes!**

**Chapter 22: Flash-backs and Birth**

_**six and a half months later**_

**Percy's POV**

For the past six months, our lives couldn't get any better. Thalia and Nico decided to follow our example and stay at camp, not because they wanted to be the camper's teachers and assistants in training, but because they wanted to stay close to us. So the campers earned another pair of experienced teachers and my wife got another house to design, which of course was built next to ours. Just like in ours, above their doorstep Annabeth made a unique design of Thalia's and Nico's godly parents, so they had the lighting of Zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades.

In the beginning, Amy was having trouble with Thalia being around. She was really fond of Nico, because he was always making weird faces, played with her and everything, but she kind of hated Thalia since from the first moment she met her, because she had yelled at Annabeth. But fortunately, as time went by, she realized that Thalia is not that bad so she accepted her. So all in all, Amy was a great addition to our little group. She had a room in all four houses and slept in whichever she wanted. One night it would be in ours, the other in Thalia's and Nico's and it goes on like this. Sometimes, when she spent the night in our house, she would crawl up in between Annabeth and me carefully avoiding disturbing our baby.

Our baby. I still remember the doctor's appointment we had four months ago like it was yesterday. It was a really memorable appointment, because that's when we found out the baby's sex, much to a certain Goddess's displeasure. Amy wanted to come with us, so she was mad at us for the rest of the day for not taking her with us. She actually didn't talk to us for two whole days! Quite an accomplishment for her. It was quite a day....

* * *

_**flash-back**_

"_Annabeth Jackson?" A nurse boomed and I shot up followed by Annabeth. _

"_Here." She said raising her hand._

"_Right this way please." The nurse said smiling and we followed her to one of the examination rooms. "Make yourselves comfortable. Dr Bauman will be with you shortly." She said before leaving us alone._

"_Why are you so nervous Seaweed Brain" Annabeth asked me settling herself in the patient's chair._

"_I'm not nervous. I'm excited." I answered sitting next to her and smiled._

"_Excited huh? Me too." She replied smiling back at me._

"_Before the doctor comes, I want you to promise me something." I stated seriously._

"_What do you want me to promise you exactly Percy?" She asked me also seriously._

"_That you won't look at the screen until she tells us what we are having." I said expectantly._

"_But...." I cut her off._

"_No buts. You can check on our baby's condition after we find out the sex." I said._

"_Will you look at the screen?" she asked me._

"_Probably." I answered._

"_That's unfair. Why can you look at it and I can't?" She whined._

"_Because I have no idea what I'll be looking at exactly." I said and kissed her just when Dr Bauman came in._

"_How is my favourite couple?" She asked us._

"_We couldn't be better Sam." I answered. Samantha Blofis Bauman was Paul's younger sister. When we had told my parents that we were looking for a reliable OB, Paul suggested his sister and we of course went with it. If he trusted her, then we would too._

"_That's good to hear. How have you been feeling Annabeth?" She asked sitting in her stool._

"_Well... My appetite has grown immensely, sometimes I'm nauseous and I have established a very good relationship with the bathroom." My wife answered and we chuckled._

"_That's only expected. Anything else?" She asked preparing the disgusting jell._

"_Feeling the baby move has been a little weird, but not in a bad way weird." Annabeth answered grinning like a fool much like me and lifted her shirt up._

"_That's good. It means your little baby is developing nicely. So are you excited about finding out the gender?" Sam asked purring the jell over my wife's belly._

"_More than excited actually." Annabeth answered._

"_And it's not just us. You can't possibly imagine how many people are waiting to find out." I said kissing Annabeth's forehead._

"_So let's put an end to the waiting. Annabeth look at Percy please." Sam requested and Annabeth huffed before doing what she was told. When Sam put the transducer on Annabeth's abdomen a steady pumping sound we were familiar with filled the room and made both me and Annabeth smile looking in each other's eyes. "Well, well... Everything looks good. Your son is perfectly healthy as far as I can tell." Sam said and we both turned to look at the screen._

"_Our son? So it's a boy?" Annabeth asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, Annabeth. It seems you always get what you want, don't you?" Sam asked smiling._

"_He's the living proof of that, Sam" Annabeth said pulling me close._

"_Sam, could you please not tell mom and Paul? We would like to tell them when they get back next week." I pleaded. My parents and Ryan had gone on a one-week holiday in Europe._

"_It's your news, so of course. I'll let get ready, okay? Have you booked your next appointment?" Sam asked standing by the door._

"_Yeah, we did and thank you." I answered as Annabeth wiped the jell off her stomach._

"_No need to, Perce. Just doing my job." She said smiling and left._

"_Your mother is going to kill me." I told Annabeth when she stood up._

"_Smack you? Yes. Kill you? No. She wouldn't let her grandson grow up without his father." She answered smiling and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my head down so she could kiss me. _

* * *

Once again Annabeth was right. Athena didn't kill me, but she did smack my head REALLY HARD. Much like Aphrodite had done in Greece on our first day. My friends were of course there laughing their asses off and kept teasing me about getting scolded at by my mother-in-law. They still do it from time to time. Unlike Athena, my dad patted my back proudly and congratulated both me and Annabeth for giving him his first grandson, although technically he wasn't even born at the time.

Amy was really excited about having a nephew and made me promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to Annabeth, so that our son didn't grow up without his mommy like she had to. It was still really difficult for her to talk about her mom and what happened to her, but she seemed to somewhat forget all the bad things that happened to her and found a mother-figure in all the girls, but especially Annabeth, who also treats her like she is her own child rather than her husband's sister. We have many times spent days as a "family" doing stuff together. Like the morning of Christmas Eve, when along with our friends we went up Half-Blood Hill and spend a few hours playing in the snow. It was also the day, Amy expressed some insecurities she had....

* * *

**flash-back**

"_Come on Percy." Amy yelled running up ahead. Annabeth and I with our arms around each other slowly followed her._

"_I'll go after her. Take your time." Travis said and ran to her lifting her up on his shoulders when he got to her._

"_I can't believe how much she has changed us all..." Jenny trailed off looking at her boyfriend playing with my sister._

"_It is unbelievable, but at least Percy and Annabeth had it coming." Thalia pointed out._

"_Only because I'm pregnant, Thals." Annabeth said._

"_I didn't say otherwise. Now why don't we chase that kid?" She suggested and she along with Nico, Grover, Juniper, Chris, Clarisse and Jenny went after Travis and Amy._

"_Your son hasn't stopped kicking all day."Annabeth said smiling when the others were gone._

"_I've noticed. You're not cold, right?" I asked tightening my arms around her._

"_If I say no, can you keep holding me?" She asked back and I chuckled._

"_If you want me to." I said and picked up the pace. When we reached the top, a shrieking Amy came running to me and tackled me to the ground. I rolled a few feet down the hill, but I was careful to avoid hurting her. So after a few roll-overs, I found myself on my back with Amy in my arms laughing her ass off._

"_That was awesome! Can we do it again?" She asked getting up. I just sat up and looked up the hill to find my wife and all my friends also laughing. I spit the snow that had gathered in my mouth making their laughter increase and then Amy came to ruffle my hair throwing the snow away._

"_Are you trying to turn me into a snowman?" I asked. I kept finding snow everywhere on me._

"_No, but can we make one?" She asked hopeful._

"_Like that one?" I asked pointing behind her where I had created what she wanted just influencing the ice and snow. It was all made out of water after all._

"_Stop using your powers. Let's make a real snowman!" She exclaimed dragging me up the hill. "We're making a snowman!" She yelled once we reached the others._

"_Nice fall Perce." Grover commented._

"_Thanks G-man. I have this little monster to blame." I said and tickled the said little monster who wouldn't stop giggling and telling me to stop._

"_Seaweed Brain, stop tickling your sister and let's make that snowman." Annabeth instructed smiling._

_We spent the next hour building Amy's snowman. Of course it wasn't an ordinary middle-sized snowman. No no. Having two children of Athena helping you meant that the ice figure had to perfectly resemble a human being, which in turn meant that it had to be at least Grover's height (he was the shortest of us guys) and his face had to have every detail. So Amy did the finishing touches being on my shoulders. When we were finished, we all stepped back to admire our work and me along with Travis had to hold the daughters of Athena before their obsession with detail kicked in. After that, the couples scattered along the hill, so Amy, Annabeth and I plopped down on the snow. Well at least Amy and I did, because I didn't let Annabeth sit on the cold hard surface, but pulled her in my lap. We were just enjoying each other's company until Amy spoke._

"_Percy, Annabeth, what will happen when my nephew is born?" She asked us._

"_What do you mean what will happen sweetie?" Annabeth asked stroking her cheek lovingly._

"_I mean, will I have to move to Percy's old cabin?" She asked looking away and I reached to her to pull her in my lap as well._

"_Amy, why would you think that we'll make you leave?" I questioned lifting her chin up._

"_Because of the baby..." She trailed off._

"_Amy, we would never ask you to leave. You'll probably be the one to want to leave though." Annabeth said giggling._

"_No, I won't." She quickly said._

"_Well, when you won't be able to sleep for a few nights because of the baby's cries, we'll see if you still hold your ground." I said and joined Annabeth in chuckling._

"_So you want me?" Again with the insecurities._

"_Of course we want you. We both love you Amy." Annabeth answered and hugged her as I wrapped my arms around both girls. After a few minutes of more talking about the future, we all gathered up and descended the hill heading to the pavilion._

* * *

I still can't believe Amy thought that we would make her leave the house, because our son would soon be born. But after that talk on top of Half-Blood Hill she didn't show any such other insecurities, which was good of course. She helped us decorate our son's room, went shopping for baby stuff with us and generally tried to do anything to be a part of the baby's life. The thing is she didn't understand that she doesn't need to, because she already is a part of his life by being a part of our lives. Well the only thing she didn't participate in was the choice of our son's name, just confirmed she liked it. That happened during the time she was sleeping. Annabeth and I were snuggled close together and she had her nose in a baby book while I rubbed her skin, from her sides to her belly....

* * *

**flash-back**

"_Baby, I'm already in my seventh month and we still haven't chosen a name for our son." Annabeth suddenly whined._

"_Let's do it now then." I said but my words were muffled by her hair._

"_Do you have anything in mind?" She asked pulling away to look at me._

"_Not really, but the name Poseidon is out of question." I stated firmly making her laugh._

"_Why? Isn't it cute?" She asked sarcastically._

"_When you are a Greek living in Greece maybe, but when we live in US no fucking way." I said._

"_Language!" She cautioned._

"_Do you have anything in mind Wise Girl?" I asked her._

"_Well, I was thinking of something that has to do with the sea, but there are many names." She said._

"_Something like Dylan or Kai?" I suggested._

"_Yeah. Actually I was thinking Kai would suit as a middle name." She said looking down._

"_You have already picked the name, haven't you?" I asked chuckling. I took her silence as a yes. "So what do you have in mind?"_

"_Are you not mad that I thought about it without telling you?" She asked slowly lifting her chin up so I could see her._

"_Not really. I'm sure you have picked the most perfect name already." I answered._

"_Are you sure that's all?" She asked holding in her laughter._

"_Okay, maybe I also know that you'll do what you want in the end, so I'm trying to take it lightly." I said and she no longer could hold in her laughter. "Will you stop laughing and tell me already?" I asked after giving her some time to calm down._

"_Fine. How about Liam Kai Jackson?" She asked calming down gradually. Liam Kai Jackson? It definitely sounded nice. My dad would be kind of mentioned, but what about Athena? "What are you thinking about baby?"_

"_Well.. although I love it, don't you think your mom would not be happy for not being included in the name?" I asked as she scouted over to my side_

"_She can be included in the next one." She said smiling._

"_Where did the Liam come from?" I asked curious. I could understand the "Kai" but not the "Liam"._

"_From his daddy." She answered smiling but I was confused._

"_But... I have absolutely no connection to the name Liam." I said looking at her confused._

"_Yeah, but you are a resolute protector. That's what the name means." She answered smiling._

"_It is a nice name." Amy said appearing at the door. "Can I....?" She pointed to the bed. Both Annabeth and I patted the space in front of me and Amy didn't waste any time climbing up. She bet down and kissed Annabeth's stomach as she most times did, but this time also whispered: "Good night Liam." I took her in my arms and laid her on my chest where she soon fell asleep. Annabeth snuggled close to us and a little later we followed Amy's example drifting into sleep._

* * *

After six and half months of relaxation and family activities at camp, we decided to spend Annabeth's 23rd birthday with both our human and godly family and friends. So, on the fourth of March we went out with Poseidon, Athena, my human parents and brother, Annabeth's parents and brothers, our friends and Amy for lunch (we had a 4,5-year-old with us after all) in celebration of my wife's birthday the next day. It all started very well until Liam decided that he wanted out half a month before expected. So we had to hurry to the hospital. Thankfully, since Sam Bauman was Paul's sister she soon met us there, so we were quickly pulled in the delivery room, where we stayed for the next 24 hours and still are.

"How much longer Sam?" I asked stroking Annabeth's forehead.

"Yeah Sam, how much longer?" Annabeth asked breathlessly.

"Not long. If I'm right in under an hour you'll have your little boy in your arms. Just think about that Annabeth." Sam encouraged her.

"That's what I'm doing Sam, but it doesn't help so much." She replied.

"Alright, Annabeth. I'm going to need you to push even more right now. PUSH!" Sam ordered after a few minutes.

The pressure Annabeth was applying on my hand would be unbearable if I wasn't invincible. She kept screaming in pain and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it, it was my fault after all. But after this was over we would have our own son in our arms and that's what I focused on. I kept stroking her head with my free hand and whispered soothing words to her ear. Sam kept telling her to push and Annabeth did what she said. I have no idea how much time passed, but after a little while we both heard the cry of life of our son and I felt the pressure in my hand reduce indicating that it was over. Annabeth plopped back on the bed and I bent to kiss her head.

"You did it, baby girl." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey daddy, do you want to see your son?" Sam asked motioning me to go to her. I looked at Annabeth and when she nodded I went to see our son. I could see her cleaning a small bloody figure and I just couldn't help but smile. "Wanna hold you son, Perce?" She asked me.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" I questioned looking at the little baby in her arms. "He is so tiny." I expressed my thoughts out loud.

"Or you are too big. Come on, place your hands under mine. Don't worry, you are not going to break him." Sam said and I placed my arms under hers as she indicated. She slowly lowered her arms and Liam ended up in mine.

"Can I take him to meet his mommy?" I asked never looking away from the baby in my arms.

"Of course you can Percy. But we'll have to take him away in a little while to measure and examine him." She said as I made my way to when Annabeth was lying.

"Hey mommy... Look who came to see you." I said smiling and placed the little bundle in her arms. She gasped when she saw him. "Not what you expected huh?

"He is beautiful... I really didn't expect that he would be blond." She said as our boy yawned lazily. "He has your eyes." She said when he finally opened them.

"Well, since he got your hair, he had to take something from me, right?" I asked placing my forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment, but we have to take him away now. But don't worry. Once you get settle in your room he will be brought to you." Sam reassured us. Annabeth then turned her head to Liam again.

"Welcome in this world Liam Kai Jackson." Annabeth whispered and kissed our son's forehead. Then she gave him to Sam and I let them take Annabeth to her room as I went to tell our friends and family of our boy: Liam Kai Jackson.

**Cathy: So what did you think? Isn't Amy the sweetest of kids? Her interaction with Annabeth is actually the same between me and Tony's 4-year-old cousin, so that's how we came up with her. **

**What about Liam? There is a pic in my profile for those who want to see my image of him and the reason we made the baby be a boy. Originally, we both wanted it to be a girl, but then I saw that pic and everything changed.**

**Anyway.....**

**Σας λατρεύουμε! (**we adore you)

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	23. Cute Moments

**Chapter 23: Cute moments**

**Percy's POV**

After I let the nurses take my exhausted wife to her room and my son for a efficient clean-up and examination, I went out to the lobby, where I found my friends, Poseidon and Athena waiting or rather pacing the entire room. They didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat in front of them. They all looked at and when they saw me their eyes went wide and the questions began.

"How is she?" Jenny asked.

"When can we see her?" Clarisse was next.

"Is the baby okay?" Athena's turn.

"Who does my grandson look like?" My dad.

"Where is she now?" Thalia.

"Where is the baby?" Juniper. The only ones that didn't ask any questions were the guys: Nico, Grover, Travis and Chris, who instead said...

"Congratulations man." They said patting my back.

"Could you please stop with the questions and let me talk?" I waited until they shut up to continue. "Good. First of all, thank you guys for the congratulations. Second, both Annabeth and Liam are okay. Annabeth is of course spent after so many hours of pushing, but she just needs some rest. Where are the others?" I finished.

"They spent the night at your parents' house because the children needed some proper sleep in a proper bed, not in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital's waiting room. They came back in the morning but about an hour ago the children wanted to eat, so you parents took them down the cafeteria. They should probably be back any minute." Jenny answered.

"So where are they now?" Juniper asked and the others nodded.

"When I left Annabeth was being transferred to her room, so she is probably there now. As for Liam? Sam took him away to clean him up properly and generally check on him." I answered.

"So when can we see them?" Athena asked and seemed really excited even if she wanted a granddaughter in the first place.

"Well, I'm going to her room now, I just need to inform you first. Let's go to her room and we'll see if the doctors will let you see her now." I suggested and they all went to ran towards the direction I just came from. "Ummm..... guys, Annabeth's room is that way." I motioned to the opposite direction. They all turned red before saying a faint "right..." under their breaths and followed me. A few minutes later our group was standing right outside Annabeth's room, where the blindfolds were down so no one could see what was happening in there and I turned around to face the others. "Wait here. I'll call you when you can come in." I said and got in the room. In there I found a blissful Annabeth holding on our little boy as she nursed him and Sam sitting at her feet.

"Percy, there you are." Sam said when she noticed me. "Annabeth wanted to wait for you before feeding him...."

"But he was a little impatient." Annabeth cut her off.

"No worries. I'm here now, aren't I?" I asked coming closer to the bed.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Sit down." Annabeth said scooting over so I could sit beside her. I did as instructed and sat down placing my arm around her in the process.

"Happy birthday, baby girl." I said kissing her temple.

"Thank you, baby. Both for the wishes and your wonderful gift." She said pointing at Liam.

"You are mostly welcome. How's our boy, Sam?" I asked looking down at him.

"As I have already told Annabeth, he is perfectly healthy and the cutest baby I've helped deliver." She said proudly.

"You are just biased. All babies are cute." Annabeth said.

"Well.... maybe you are right." She said after thinking about it.

"Annabeth is almost always right, Sam." I said gently stroking my son's head. Just then he opened his eyes and looked straight at me and Annabeth making both of us smile.

"Now that he is all cleaned-up, the resemblance between you and him is incredible, baby." Annabeth said turning to kiss my cheek.

"Having seen pictures of you as a baby, I have to agree with Annabeth, Percy. He is a blond miniature of you." Sam concurred.

"We'll see how he evolves. I certainly hope he has your brains though, Wise Girl." I said as Liam released his mom's breast having been done for some time.

"Well now that he is done, one of you will have to make him burp. So who wants to do it?" Sam asked bringing a burp pad from a near-by stand.

"You do it. I've had my share of time with him, so..." Annabeth said rubbing my chin with her free hand.

"Thank you, baby. So what exactly do I have to do Sam?" I asked somewhat lost.

"Okay, Percy. First of you have to put this on your shoulder." She said giving me the burp pad and I put it on my shoulder as told. "Now, carefully lift Liam up and gently place him close to your chest, so that his head rests on your shoulder." She indicated and helped me a little.

"He looks so tiny in your arms, Percy." Annabeth said smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about. I just keep having this feeling that I'm going to squish him or something." I said as I placed him the way Sam told me.

"It's normal to feel that way, Percy. Especially when it's your first. Now... in order to make him burp you have to rock him up and down, but gently, and pat him back equally." She instructed.

"Like this?" I asked trying to do what she said.

"Exactly like this. Just keep going until he burps. Then give him to Annabeth or set him down and clean the pad. After that you are done. So, do you want me to tell your family and friends to come in?" Sam asked standing by the door.

"If Annabeth can take it." I said never stopping my rocking movements.

"Well, I am exhausted, but I'm not going to sleep right away, so let them in." She said relaxing back.

"As you wish, Annabeth." Sam said before exiting the room. Seconds later the door sprung open and in came all our friends and human families. Poseidon and Athena were nowhere to be found. The children went running to Annabeth, while the adults came to me.

"Oh my gods! He is sooo cute!" Thalia whispered-yelled and the others silently agreed.

"Shhh, let him breathe for a second." I said chuckling as they had gathered around me and Liam in a tight circle. Pouting, they scattered around the room. Just then he finally burped. "So Annabeth, who do you think should hold him first?" I asked and then all the adults turned to Annabeth hopeful.

"How about.... Juniper?" She suggested and I went to Juniper carefully handing Liam over to her. The others had scrunched their faces in annoyance as I went to clean the pad. Before they even asked how Annabeth was feeling, they all got their hands on Liam. So after he made a quick round he was finally back in his mommy's arms.

"How are you Annabeth?" Clarisse finally asked.

"Ohhh so now you all got you hands on our son, you are interested in me as well huh?" She asked and the others looked down in shame. "Just kidding. I'm just exhausted and sore." She answered and yawned.

"Maybe we should let you get some sleep then." My mom suggested as the others groaned. Right on time, a nurse came to save us the trouble kicking everyone out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you should let Mrs Jackson and the baby rest. You can all come back tomorrow." She said smiling at the others as they kept their faces scrunched.

"Before you have to leave... where are our parents? They were outside when I came to tell you about how it went." I stated and they all realized I was talking about Poseidon and Athena.

"My dad requested their presence." Thalia answered.

"Should we be worried?" Annabeth asked.

"No, he just wanted to congratulate them for the birth of their much awaited grandson. Or at least that's what mom said." Jenny replied. They all turned to leave except...

"Can I stay?" Amy, who was sitting at the end of the bed, asked.

"Well, Amy, don't you think we should let Annabeth and Percy spend some time with Liam? We could always come back tomorrow." Clarisse suggested.

"No, let her stay. We kind of promised that we wouldn't make her leave, right baby?" Annabeth asked looking up at me and I saw Amy's eyes lit up at my wife's words.

"Right. We can't break our promise." I said smiling at my little sister.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked. Annabeth and I exchanged a look before answering.

"Yeah we are sure." They all nodded, promised that they'll be back tomorrow with gifts for our son, but we told them that it would be best if the delivered them straight at camp so we didn't have to move them from here back to our home.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Amy said looking at Liam lovingly. Neither she nor the other children had the chance to so much as touch our son, because the adults wouldn't let them. Not because they didn't want the kids to touch him, but because they wanted him all to themselves.

"There is no need to thank us, Amy. We have told you so many times already that we wouldn't push you away when he was born." I told her brushing my hand against my sleeping son's forehead.

"Amy, why don't you come closer? You haven't been able to touch, have you?" Annabeth, who seemed to have noticed the longing look on my sister's face, suggested.

"I can touch him?" Amy asked crawling up the bed slowly.

"Of course you can touch him. He is your nephew after all." I said and pulled her in my lap. She hesitantly touched Liam's tiny toes and smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Annabeth asked her.

"Can I?" She asked back. "What if I drop or hurt him?"

"As long as you are careful, you won't." I answered as Annabeth slowly sat up and brought Liam Amy's arms. I put mine under him to support most of his weight so she didn't have any trouble using one hand if she wanted. Annabeth turned to the side so she was watching the entire scene without the need to keep her head turned.

"He looks like you, Percy." She too pointed out. "Well, except the hair." She said pushing the little hair on Liam's head back.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." I said looking at the two of them.

"Only because it's true, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said yawning.

"What's the color of his eyes." Amy asked also yawning.

"Sea-green like us." I told her. "But right now you both need to get some sleep." I told them.

"Do you have to take him away?" Annabeth whined touching our son's little feet.

"He is going to be right here beside your bed. No one is going to take him away." I said.

"But we won't have him in our arms." Amy joined in the whining.

"You will when you wake up. Do you honestly believe that it is easy for me to not have him in my arms?" I asked the two girls in front of me.

"Fine!" Annabeth huffed. "But can I be the one to set him down?" She asked and both me and Amy nodded. Annabeth reached again for Liam and when he was secure in her arms, she got up and went to place the sleeping infant in the hospital crib.

"Where do I sleep?" Amy asked when she saw that Annabeth had settled Liam in the crib. Annabeth didn't answer but looked at me.

"You two will sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch." I answered.

"Are you sure baby?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now both of you get under the covers." I instructed. Once they did what I said, I went to Amy and kissed her forehead, before going to the other side to my wife and kissed her tenderly. "Sweet dreams girls." I said and plopped down on the couch.

"Good night Percy." They said simultaneously snuggling closer together. In the next few minutes we were all sound asleep.

* * *

**Two days later**

After spending two days at the hospital I could finally take my wife and new-born son home. In those two days we stayed at the hospital, with me only leaving once to have a shower and change, Sam and the nurses did everything they could to "teach" us the basics. The thing is that when your wife is a daughter or Athena, she has already made the required preparations and studies so that she can know what to expect. Which meant that I was the one receiving the teaching from Sam, the nurses AND Annabeth.

Our friends had come the morning after Annabeth's birthday, which would now also be Liam's birthday, but due to the amount of work our absence brought upon them, they couldn't visit the second day or rather today, which was alright since we were going back in a few minutes. Our godly parents never showed up because of some business they had to do, but they did congratulate us through their thoughts promising that they would be through with what they had to do and they would meet us back at camp. Our human families, though, left our side only to go to sleep and feed the kids. They just couldn't stay away from their grandson. Annabeth and I just laid on her bed snuggled together and watched them with a smile in each of our faces.

Lastly, there were indications that Liam would be more like Annabeth rather than me. He was a VERY quiet infant. From what I've heard and know, babies cry all the time, especially the first few days. But Liam was nothing like that. The only times he did cry were when he was hungry or needed to be changed. He didn't have a problem just lying in the crib without someone holding him (like I had for example). He didn't cry when he had woken up and we hadn't. He just laid in his crib playing with his hands, stuffing them in his mouth as a pacifier and squirmed, but never cried. In the beginning I was a little worried until Frederick told us that Annabeth was exactly like that when she was a baby.

So, after two days in the hospital, we were packing the last of our stuff and we would leave shortly. The time I went back to camp to shower, I secured the car seat for Liam in the backseat next to Amy's, so we could easily bring both of them back home. The colors in his car seat were the same with the ones in his room, our house, his stroller and generally everything. Blue and White or Silver in honor of our godly parents: Poseidon and Athena.

"Percy, can you take the bag please?" My wonderful wife asked picking Liam up. She had him dressed in a navy blue pair of pants and a white baby T-shirt with navy blue stripes and letters **(pics in my profile)**.

"Sure, baby." I answered and took the bag with hers and Liam's belongings. Just then Sam entered the room.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" She asked getting closer to us.

"Yap. Just finished packing." I answered.

"Do you really have to leave? Can't you stay a little longer?" Sam whined approaching Annabeth and Liam, who was wide awake looking around with his big curious sea-green eyes. His look of curiosity really reminded me of Annabeth.

"You know we can't Sam." Annabeth said handing our son over to my "aunt".

"What am I going to do in this hospital by myself if my nieces and nephews aren't here?" She whined a bit more slightly bouncing Liam up and down making him laugh. "Look at him. He is having fun, so why do you need to go? If I bounce you like him, will you stay?" She asked in a childish voice making Annabeth and I laugh.

"Sorry Sam, but even if you do manage to do that to us, we will still have to leave. As for what you will do when we are gone? You'll do exactly what you were doing three days ago." Annabeth answered.

"But that was boring." She said making a funny face at our son.

"That's life Sam. You are supposed to be the adult, aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe later..." was her only answer.

"Sam, we really need to go." I said and she held on Liam for dear life.

"We will visit often." Amy said.

"Promise?" Sam asked handing Liam over to his mommy and hugged her.

"Yes, Sam we promise." I said hugging her. She then bent down so that she could hug Amy.

"Take care of these goofs okay?" She asked my little sister.

"I'll do my best." Amy answered seriously making Annabeth and I chuckle.

"Okay, big protector, get on." I said and knelt so she could climb on my shoulders. She did and we were finally ready to leave. We slowly made our way to the garage where I strapped Amy in her car seat and Annabeth secured Liam. She sat in the backseat with the kids while I was the one to drive. The whole ride Amy and Annabeth would entertain Liam, whose squeals of delight filled the car's cabin. That of course resulted in me having a wide grin during the whole half-an-hour drive. So thirty minutes after we left the hospital, we were passing through Thalia's tree indicating we were inside the camp. We drove to our driveway and that's where we found ALL the campers and most of the Gods waiting for us with smiles on their faces. Gods this is going to be a long day.

**So that's Chapter 23 guys. We just wanted to give you a heads-up on what is going to follow. So... as we told some of our friends, the Gods and demigods will have to divide into two sides. You'll see why. Probably in the next chapter. Also there will be a sequel once this is done and it'll be obvious how it will unravel in the next chapter as well.**

**We love you all and thank you for your continuous support!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine & Tony P. **


	24. Why did I have to jinx it?

**Chapter 24: Why did I have to jinx it?**

**Annabeth's POV**

The moment Percy brought the car to a halt, the crowd standing right in front of us ran towards us. The excitement of them all was really touching. Liam wasn't the first child of two demigods, but he was the first who would stay at camp since his parents also would, and that's the reason everyone was so excited. Liam, who had managed to sit up, was looking outside the windows with so much curiosity in his sea-green eyes... He even had his eye-brows raised. It was just so cute.

My brothers and sisters were the first to stand right next to my door with Amber in front of them. Everyone else followed suit, until Percy pushed them off first to get Amy out and then me and Liam. I lifted him up from his car seat just as his daddy opened the door.

"Boys and girls, please, let them get out of the car." Percy said chuckling at everyone's eagerness.

"Come on, Percy. Let us see our nephew!" Amber yelled and the others cheered as Liam clapped his hands.

"CAMPERS!" Zeus boomed from behind them and they all dropped dead on their tracks. "Let them get out of the car." He said once he was sure he had everyone's attention.

"Thank you my lord." Percy said and I could finally step out of the car. A series of "awwws" and "he is so cute" was heard when they all laid their eyes on my son. Percy wrapped his arm around us and we walked to the Gods just as my mom and Poseidon stepped forward and hugged us.

"Congratulations Percy and Annabeth! Um... can I hold him?" my mom asked when we had pulled back.

"He is your grandson. Of course you can." Percy said and I handed Liam over to his wise grandmother.

"He looks so much like you son." The god of the seas said patting my husband's back.

"Except for the hair of course." My mom added. Liam reached her face with his hands and ran his little fingers all over her face, like he had already done with me, Percy, Amy, our friends and our human families. She didn't seem to mind in the least though.

"Athena, could I hold him too?" Poseidon asked with a wide grin on his face,

"Yes, of course." The goddess of wisdom said handing the baby over to his grandfather. Percy, myself and the rest of the crowd watched the two gods with their grandson.

"Hey there big guy." He said smiling wide when Liam was in his arms. Once again, our son reached for his holder's face and this time held on Poseidon's beard as he ran his fingers over the god's skin, but Poseidon didn't pull away. He just laughed. "He definitely has your inquiring mind, Annabeth."

"He got his father's looks, so it was only natural that he would take his mother's brains." Zeus said coming up close. "Congratulations to you, young demigods."

"Thank you lord Zeus." We both said smiling.

"May I also hold him?" He then asked.

"Sure." we answered but then....

"I don't think so daddy. I've been supporting them from the beginning of their relationship so I should be the one to hold him first!" Aphrodite said sternly. I think I even saw Zeus cower back in fear. Percy then walked towards our house with Amy on his shoulders and our bag in hand.

"Of course my daughter." He said and stepped back as the rest of us chuckled receiving a glare from the king of the gods. But right then, nobody cared.

"Come on, give him to me." The goddess of love said excitedly jumping up and down. Poseidon had turned Liam so that he could see the rest of us and when he saw Aphrodite he started clapping again.

"Aphrodite, you have to calm down if you want Poseidon to give him to you." my mom said giggling.

"Why? He seems to like it, don't you Liam?" She asked tickling his sides eliciting some squeals and Poseidon finally gave him to her. That's when Percy came back without Amy though. We let the gods who were present have a few minutes with our son and then someone came from behind tickling both me and Percy. We turned around and saw Rachel.

"Hey there proud parents!" She said hugging us. "How does it feel to be responsible of a baby's life?"

"It should be a little awkward and terrifying, but..." Percy started.

"But having spent six months taking care of Amy and another six years training the campers, it's not. We are just blissful." I finished relaxing back against his chest and he turned us around again so we could watch the gods interact with our boy.

"Would you ever believe we would witness that." Thalia came up behind us and pointed at the Olympians in front of us.

"Not in a million years." Nico answered. "Even my dad is excited. That's gotta mean something."

"He's just the first baby they'll be around. They couldn't do that previously." Jenny said also coming to stand next to us with Travis by her side.

"We'll see how they will react when the next one comes, right Jen?" Travis asked and we were all taken aback by that.

"You're pregnant?" Rachel, Thalia and I yelled in surprise. She smacked her husband's arm. Jenny and Travis got married a month after we returned from our honeymoon, followed by Clarisse and Chris a month later. We (the three couples) had arranged it so that we would all be present at all weddings. It was just that since Percy proposed first, our wedding came also first.

"Well, we wanted to wait until dinner, but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut!" She said smiling.

"Why would I? I'm going to be a dad! How can I keep my mouth shut when I'm so excited?" He asked spinning her around once.

"The same way I can." Chris said coming to us with Clarisse by his side and Amy on his shoulders. "Oops..." He breathed sheepishly when he realized what he said.

"You can control yourself so well, Chris." Clarisse said sarcastically glaring at her husband.

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant too...." I said looking at Thalia.

"Nope. You'll have to wait a few years for that." Thalia said as Nico wrapped his arms around her and we sighed.

"So we'll have two more kids that are younger than me?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yap. But you'll have to pose as an example to them." Jenny said smiling.

"Do they know?" Percy asked pointing at the gods.

"Yeah and they are happy for us." Clarisse answered.

"So you know what that means right?" I asked the girls.

"What?" They asked back in confusion.

"You are going to be nowhere near any weapons for the next nine months." I said and they looked terrified.

"What if there is no other option?" Clarisse asked. Our guys were left completely out of the conversation.

"We'll see what happens then." I said as Artemis came to us with Liam in her arms.

"Well, young demigods I think your son is a little hungry." She said smiling and we saw that Liam was sucking on her index fingers hungrily.

"Seems like this is our queue, Seaweed Brain." I said and Percy reached for our baby. "We'll see you later at dinner, okay?" I asked and all of them nodded, before each going their way.

"Amy, are you coming?" Percy asked his little sister.

"No, I want to go with Jenny. She is having a Greek lesson." We knew Amy was fascinated by the Greek language but we didn't think it was that much.

"Okay. Shall we, Wise Girl?" Percy asked offering me his hand, which I gladly took and we walked in our house. "Our room?" He asked and I nodded. We went upstairs and once again repeated the procedure of feeding our hungry little boy. Percy volunteered burping him again, while I went to have a shower. Sometime in between though, I heard Liam's squeals which meant that his daddy was playing with him. So after I got out of the shower and got dressed, I went out only to find Liam lying on his back on the bed and Percy blowing some air in our son's exposed stomach as he laughed. I stood there by the door watching my boys but when Liam pushed his foot in Percy's mouth like a pacifier I couldn't help but giggle. Both my boys looked my way then and smiled before Liam also yawned.

"Seems like someone is tired." I said climbing up on my side of the bed.

"Well, he has been fed, burped and changed so we had it coming." Percy said scooting up and placing him in between us. We placed Liam's pacifier in his mouth and after some time of us rubbing his full belly he fell asleep.

"It's still a little hard to believe he is all ours." I said looking down at him.

"I know. Are you happy?" Percy asked stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Are you kidding? I have a wonderful husband, who loves me to death and I have proof for that...." I said and we laughed silently. "And now this little miracle. Of course I'm happy. I don't see how anything could go wrong." I said.

"Don't jinx it." He said back closing his eyes.

"Sleep well Seaweed Brain. I'll wake you up later." I said and all I got was a "hmm" as a response before he too fell asleep.

I spent the next three hours right on that bed next to my boys. In the beginning, I just watched them as they slept, until Liam turned to face his daddy and placed his tiny palm on Percy's chest. Then I got up and went downstairs to the library where I took a book about architecture before going back upstairs and in my previous position. Percy and Liam didn't change their stance the rest of the time.

But three hours later, I had to wake them up because we would soon have to go to the pavilion for dinner. First I woke Liam up, because he had to be fed and changed, before we could go anywhere, so when he was ready, I also woke Percy up. He groaned and kept his face scrunched until he opened his eyes and saw me and Liam right in front of him. With a kiss to both of us, he got up and went to change.

When we were all ready, Percy picked Liam up, I wrapped my arm around him and we slowly made our way to the pavilion. We weren't the last to arrive, but we sure were not of the first. We went to sit in the teachers' table as always, where our friends and Amy already were. Our table, of course, got many visitors before everyone had to sit in their tables, with the most being from my old cabin since my brothers and sisters wanted to meet their nephew. The Gods were also there watching us closely with smiles on their faces. Sometime later Chiron got up and started to speak.

"Good evening campers and my lords. I'm sure you have all wished the best to Percy and Annabeth Jackson for the birth of their son and the newest member of our camp, but I would also like to say it now. So congratulations Percy and Annabeth!" The crowd started cheering then and Liam once again couldn't stop clapping happily. Just when he was about to continue, Rachel stood up. But she was not Rachel. She was the Oracle!

"_The fate of the Olympian Kingdom_

_lies upon the son of the sea and wisdom_

_His birth will divide the world_

_the alliances will be so odd_

_His power immense, his will is strong_

_Like his father, he'll try to do no wrong_

_Olympus will prevail_

_with one decision of this great male"_

When she finished everyone's heads turned to us and I could see some of the gods preparing their weapons, while others came by our side. Why did I have to jinx it?

**Just a few more chapters before the sequel, boys and girls. Where do you think this will go?**

**Love you all **

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	25. After the End

**Chapter 25: After the end**

**Percy's POV**

Rachel finished speaking and everyone's head turned to us or more specifically to Liam. I could see Zeus prepare his lighting bolt and some of the other gods prepare their weapons, so my hand went instinctively inside my pocket grasping Riptide tightly. Athena and my dad came to stand in front of us protectively.

"Don't even think about hurting our grandson." My dad said and Athena nodded, both of them drawing their weapons.

"Are you willing to take the chance?" Zeus asked and I got up to join mine and Annabeth's parents.

"Of course we're willing." Athena answered.

"Is it because you believe in him or because he is your grandson?" Hera asked stepping forward.

"What does it matter?" I asked rather rudely.

"You will not speak to me like that, Perseus Jackson." The queen of the Gods said in a menacing tone.

"Stay away from my son and I won't." I said uncapping my sword.

"Who do you think you are boy?" She asked me.

"Just a guy that would like to spend his life with his family." I answered.

"Percy..." Annabeth warned and I could hear that she was getting up.

"STAY DOWN ANNABETH!" Athena, my dad and I yelled at the same time.

"It's just two gods on your side and so many on mine. What are you going to do...?" But Zeus was cut off as Travis, Chris, Nico, Grover and Thalia joined our forces.

"What are YOU going to do dad? What if it was your grandchild?" Thalia asked the king of the gods.

"Thalia, I order you to come here." Zeus said sternly.

"And I ignore your order. If you want to kill my nephew, you'll have to get over my dead body!" She said as lighting rushed through her arms.

"You are still the minority. Just give us the baby and we'll all be fine." Zeus said again.

"Don't think so brother." Hades said. Hades was on our side?

"You are on their side?" Morpheus asked.

"I've put up with your fears long enough. You killed Maria in an attempt to murder my children, but I will not let you do what you please again without fighting you." Hades told Zeus. "You are afraid that Liam will choose wrong, but if he chooses right? Olympus will prevail with one of his decisions. If you manage to kill him now, then he won't be able to make that decision so we are screwed even if he had the chance to make the wrong decision." He said standing next to my father.

"I agree. No one should suffer the loss of their children because of your fears." Aphrodite said seriously. It was the first time I saw her being serious. She even brought out a bow aiming straight at her father.

"Me too! You won't harm this baby." Hermes said coming up next to me.

"You'll have to get through us first." Apollo also said patting my back and I nodded.

"I will have to agree. It could easily be my grandchild we are talking about." Ares said and smiled at Clarisse and Chris before joining our line.

"Percy, helped once and I'm returning the favor now by standing beside him." Hephaestus said and raised his mighty hammer.

"Even if I am not in favor of males, this infant deserves a chance to live. His decisions will seal our fate, but if he is like his father, he will save us. So I'm on their side too." Artemis said, stood in the line and prepared her bow. So now the line consisted of my dad, Athena, Hades, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Travis, Chris, Nico, Thalia and myself. Nine out of the twelve Olympians were on our side, while Hera, Zeus and the minor gods were on the other. Dionysus didn't even bother picking a side.

"You are all unbelievable." Hera said.

"Campers, got to your cabins now!" I ordered and while most of them listened to me, a few of the older demigods joined our protective circle, one of them also being Amber even though she was young. Thankfully, Morpheus put them to sleep so they wouldn't have to fight. His spell didn't work on us though. **(We know that couldn't be true, but for the sake of the chapter we had to make that "little" admission, so don't crucify us please...)**

"So be it..." Zeus said and right when the fight was about to break out Hades transferred me, the girls, Liam and Amy to the Underworld.

"You will stay here. Zeus can't come here, because this is my domain, so you'll be safe. Percy let's go back." He said and was about to send us back, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Please... Try not to get yourself killed. We need you." She said and kissed me passionately.

"Don't worry. You will all see your guys again. But now Hades and I need to go back." I said and stepped towards him.

The next moment we were back in the pavilion, where the greatest fight between gods and their children had erupted. We quickly scattered and each went their way. I helped some of the demigods who were fighting with some minor gods or their followers, but my main target was Zeus. After fighting a few more minor gods, I finally found him. He was fighting my dad and Athena down the creek. Both my dad and I had whirlpools around our arms. I jumped in between my son's grandparents ready to strike.

"Just a few hours ago, you were congratulating me and Annabeth for the birth of our son and now you want to take him away? You even held him." I said to him.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't take the risk." He said and that's when Phobos and Morpheus came to stand next to the king of the gods.

"You took that chance once already with Percy. So why not now?" Athena asked her father right as the three gods in front of us charged. Zeus went for me, Phobos for my father and Morpheus for Athena. We met them half-way, where our swords collided full force. I have been battling a powerful god,but just like when I fought Hyperion, the fear of something happening to either Annabeth or Liam and the need to protect them fueled my strength and I was able to push back against Zeus's powerful strikes.

I have to admit that Zeus was a good swordsman. He swung his sword expertly and fast, but it was evident to me that it had been very long since he last used his skills. I, on the other hand, have been training non-stop ever since I was twelve, so I was better. It took less than a second for our weapons to have an impact and every time a booming thunder was heard.

"He is just a baby. Why do you have to be so cruel? Kronos did the same thing to your brothers and sisters. If it wasn't for your mother, you would be living in your father's stomach." I said as our swords made a X and we pushed against each other.

"Look where my survival got though. I will not let history repeat itself." He said and used more power.

"I survived and saved you with my decision to give Luke the knife. Why can't he have that chance?" I asked pushing back with equal force.

"Because he might choose wrong." He answered.

"Or he might not! But even if he does choose wrong, didn't you hear the entire prophecy or what Hades said? Olympus will prevail with his decision. If you kill him, you will perish." I yelled pushing him away.

Even though I didn't think it would work, I tried the disarming movement I used on Luke in my first sword training ever. The tip of Riptide hit the base of Zeus's blade, I twisted my hand also putting my whole strength into the downward thrust. Zeus's sword was sent flying behind him and mine was at his neck.

"What are you going to do with that, Perseus? You can't kill a god." he said but didn't dare to move.

"I couldn't kill Hyperion either, but his statue is part of your decorations. If you hurt my family, I will make sure that your Olympus will raze... So take your pick. Back off or try to kill my son. The consequences of the second choice will be severe, though." I said keeping Riptide on his throat. There was no move around us. Everyone had stopped fighting and looked at us.

"What will it be, brother?" Hades asked holding on to Hera. My dad had Phobos by the neck and Athena was in the same exact position with Morpheus.

"If Olympus perishes, it will be your fault." He said looking at his brothers, before disappearing. His followers followed soon after and my dad came to me.

"Do you think it's over? Will he stay away from him?" I asked looking at the lighting storm Zeus formed around the camp.

"Even if he doesn't, you will have many people by your side." He said patting my back.

"Nine out of the twelve Olympians to be exact." Aphrodite said skipping over to me.

"Not a bad score if you ask me." Apollo confirmed.

"Hades, why did you join our side?" Artemis asked.

"For the same reason I told Zeus. He keeps deciding what should happen by himself. He was the one to create of the pact of the big three. He was the first to break it since Nico and Bianca were already born when he created the pact. But he didn't even consider killing his daughter, but when it came to first Nico and Bianca and then Percy, he didn't hesitate. I've grown tired of that and for this reason I will protect your son Percy no matter what my brother attempts to do." He finished looking at me.

"And I thank you for that. I guess that was the odd alliances huh?" I tried to joke successfully since we all shared a laugh.

"Although I really like this little gathering, I would really like to see my wife and let her know that we are okay, if you don't mind." Travis said.

"Me too." Chris agreed.

"Do I have to say that I agree?" I asked chuckling.

"No of course not." Hades said also chuckling before disappearing to bring our wives back.

**Meanwhile...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I've always believed that history repeats itself, but I would never expect that it would happen so soon for us. Like Percy, Liam will have to decide the fate of the Gods. One decision and the world as we know it will change. Percy's decision was about whether or not he gave my knife to Luke. If we do survive this, I wonder what Liam's decision will be about. But for now, I have to focus on the current situation, which found me, Liam, Amy, Clarisse and Jenny in the Underworld with Persephone. Jenny and Clarisse couldn't stop pacing, Amy was in Persephone's lap crying and Liam couldn't stop crying after his dad left.

"Shhh... Everything will be okay... Shhh..." I kept ranting also bouncing him up and down in an attempt to get him to stop crying.

"You don't know that, Annabeth. Our men are fighting against Gods..." Jenny trailed off.

"You said that they have nine of the Olympians by their side. That raises the odds in our favor." Persephone said also trying to get Amy to stop crying.

"But what if something happens to them? Our children will have to grow up without their fathers." Clarisse pointed out sobbing. I got up then and went to my friends.

"You both have to calm down right now. Our husbands will be fine and if you don't calm down, you might have a miscarriage, so sit down and try to relax." I ordered. When I mentioned the possibility of a miscarriage, their eyes widened and did what I told them to do. We spent the next few hours waiting, having no clue what was going on in the pavilion. Persephone tried to comfort all three of us, since Liam and Amy fell asleep after so much crying.

"Girls..." We heard someone say behind us and saw Persephone ran towards the new-comer with an asleep Amy in her arms.

"Hades, what happened?" She asked the ruler of the Underworld.

"Are they alive?" I asked as Clarisse and Jenny shot up looking at him expectantly with tears in their eyes.

"You'd better come see for yourselves." He answered keeping a straight face.

We hesitantly walked to him, Persephone handed Amy over to Jenny and we grabbed Hades's hand. The next moment we were back to the pavilion with dozens of demigods on the ground. At first I thought they were dead, but then I saw their chest heave, which meant that they were just sleeping. Morpheus had probably something to do with that fact. I was about to turn around to try to find Percy, but I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"They are just sleeping." He whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and crashed my lips to his. I still have Liam in my arms so our movement were limited, but the passion incredible.

"Where is Zeus, Percy?" I asked him once we pulled apart.

"Probably on Olympus with his followers." He answered.

"He will leave us alone?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course he will. Especially after someone put a sword to his throat." Hephaestus boomed looking at Percy. The high tone of his voice also woke Liam up, who immediately reached for his dad. Percy scooped him up from my arms with one of his and the other went around me pulling me close to him. Then Thalia, Nico, Jenny, Travis, Clarisse and Chris came to us. Travis and Chris seemed to be in a pain though, which is probably the reason why their wives were supporting them.

"Are you alright guy?" I asked slipping from Percy's hold and rushed to their side.

"We're fine." Travis said taking a deep breath.

"Just a few scratches." Chris confirmed.

"Just a few scratches? You can barely walk." Clarisse yelled.

"With some ambrosia, we'll be fine. No need to worry yourselves so much." Chris managed to say and Travis nodded.

"Well, we'll take these two morons to the infirmary. We'll take Amy with us too. She's still asleep after all." Thalia said going to help Jenny with Travis as Nico, who had Amy in his arms, went to Clarisse and Chris. I watched them leave and when they were out of sight, I turned around and found my husband, my mother and my father-in-law around my son. I joined them creating a tight circle with Liam as its center.

"Will he really stay away from him?" I asked them looking down at Liam.

"His exact words were: 'If Olympus perishes, it will be your fault'. I think that means that he'll stay away." Percy answered.

"Even if he does come after him, though, we will have many gods on our side." My mom said smiling.

"Ummm... guys, mind if we leave?" Aphrodite asked us pulling us out of our little world.

"No, of course not." Poseidon answered.

"Besides, I'm sure Percy needs to get some sleep after battling my father." My mom said and my eyes widened.

"You fought with Zeus?" I asked Percy in disbelief.

"Why do you think Hephaestus was looking at me when he said that someone put a sword to Zeus's neck?" He asked back yawning.

"Are you okay?" I asked then worried.

"Just tired from blocking his powerful strikes." He said nuzzling his nose against Liam's, who now couldn't stop smiling instead of crying.

"Annabeth, why don't you take your boys to sleep before my brave little cousin collapses?" Aphrodite suggested smiling. All the gods except Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite, had left.

"I'll do that now, Aphrodite." I said sneaking my arm around Percy. She nodded and followed the other gods' example of leaving.

"Well, we have to go too. Can you handle them by yourself?" Poseidon asked me.

"It's my boys we're talking about. If I can't handle them, who can?" I asked back.

"Once again my beautiful daughter is right." My mom said smiling. "We'll see tomorrow okay?"

"We'll be here." Percy said making them and myself laugh.

After our parents left, Percy, Liam and I headed back to our house. Within the next thirty minutes, we were all snuggled together and asleep. The threat of Zeus was now past us. For how long? Only time will tell. But for now, we will enjoy our time together, because that's all that matters. Almost eleven years, after I met Percy, we could finally lay back and enjoy our family: our son, Amy, Thalia, Nico, Jenny, Travis, their baby, Clarisse, Chris and their baby as well. We started as friends and became a family. We'll see what the Gods have in store for us after this very end.

**Final chapter of this great (in our opinion of course) story. BUT... we'll start writing the sequel, so if liked this check out the next one. Thank you for all your reviews and support through some difficult times for us and we hope we didn't disappoint you. **

**WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Catherine & Tony P.**


	26. AN

**For those who haven't noticed, the first chapter of the sequel is up if you are interested.**

**Don't have anything more to say, so...bye!  
**


	27. AN New story

**Hello guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but i just thought it'd be nice to tell you (if you're interested) to read the first chapter of the story i just posted. Read the summary of it and you'll know what it is about. **

**Thanks for your time**

**Catherine P.  
**


End file.
